Luxury life I Leave out all the rest
by Princess Vk
Summary: Rosalie y Emmett se casaron tres años antes, pero porque se separaron?. Un accidente, un escandalo y la conveniencia los unen de nuevo, esta vez descubriran la verdad, sobre ellos mismos, y las personas que los rodean. TODOS HUMANOS.Antes d Te necesito cm
1. El final y el inicio

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo I. — El final y el inicio**

**Emmett PoV**

Hace tres años…

—Debemos llevarla rápido a urgencias —la enfermera había tomado mi mano con fuerza apartándola de la camilla.

Apenas retire mi mano me arrepentí pero fue tarde, la alejaron de mi a toda velocidad, hablando mucho, tomando sus signos vitales y examinándola. La enfermera me condujo hacia una oficina donde intento que yo le explicara que había pasado, pero todo fue inútil, ni yo mismo lo sabia, solo recuerdo haberla encontrado en el piso de su habitación, inconsciente y sangrando.

Después de al menos tres cafés y un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta, apareció el doctor y de inmediato comencé a cuestionarlo.

—Ella esta bien? —estaba tan ansioso que mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe… —esas palabras habían quedado grabadas en mi mente desde entonces.

**Rosalie PoV**

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tan aturdida y mareada que no caí en la cuenta de que el estaba sentado frente a mi hasta que logre verlo nítidamente, estaba molesto y sus ojos estaban rojos, el ni siquiera me miro directamente.

—Por favor no vayas a dejarme… —fue lo primero que logre decirle, mi voz estaba quebrada cuando lo dije y basto solo una brisa para que me pusiera a llorar —por favor Emmett… te necesito a mi lado…

El se inclino un poco y toco un botón, luego me dio una mirada fría y distante, una que nunca me había dado, eso solo me hizo llorar aun mas.

—Llame a Esme y a papa —dijo el —voy a quedarme hasta que lleguen, pero después me iré —se puso de pie y mi corazón se quebró, lo estaba haciendo, estaba abandonándome —puedes quedarte con la casa, la compre para ti a mi ni siquiera me gusta.

—Emmett por favor… —mi voz fue un sollozo estrangulado.

Busque sus ojos en vano y el silencio que le siguió a todo esto fue lacerante para mi, de un momento a otro estaba cubriéndome el rostro con las manos y llorando como una magdalena mientras una enfermera entraba.

—No quiero dormir! —le grite completamente histérica, pero ella no me escucho, en su lugar le pidió a el que saliera.

El estaba por irse cuando me vio empujando a la enfermera, inesperadamente el regreso y se acerco a mi lado, apenas lo tuve cerca me aferre a el como una niña, el se sentó a mi lado y me tomo entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza pero en ningún momento me miro, solo me sostuvo para que pudieran inyectarme el calmante.

Recuerdo vagamente haberle rogado mientras dormía, lo recuerdo abrazándome con fuerza y susurrando cosas mientras yo me quedaba inevitablemente dormida, recuerdo haber tenido los dedos entumecidos por la fuerza con la que me había aferrado a el, pero ni mis ruegos, ni mis dedos sosteniéndolo con fuerza, habían sido suficientes para retenerlo.

Despertar sin el fue como una puñalada dolorosa y certera, nunca jamás iba a volver a verlo.

_**Tres años después…**_

**Rosalie PoV**

Sabía de sobra que estaba excediendo el límite de velocidad permitido, pero poco me importaba impactar mi auto contra algún muro de contención. Estaba tan furiosa que solo pude tomar las llaves del auto y comenzar a conducir como una loca. No iba en una dirección concreta, solo conducía, años atrás alguien me había enseñado a librarme de mis preocupaciones conduciendo rápido, porque no funcionaria de nuevo?

"La estrella del fútbol anota otro gol"

Pise el acelerador más a fondo al recordar el encabezado de la revista.

"Parece ser que entre el atleta y la cotizada modelo Italiana, ha surgido un romance como pocos"

Furiosa, mire por el retrovisor y pise el acelerador para pasar otro de los autos frente a mí. Nada más que con Heidi Banks, Emmett Cullen, exitoso jugador de fútbol, heredero de una de las familias mas prominentes del mundo y sobre todo, mi aun esposo, estaba saliendo con mi peor enemiga.

Habían asistido juntos a una premier, luego los habían captado en un concierto y después en el apartamento de la chica. Intente no apartar la vista del frente, mientras sentía como las lagrimas me quemaban en la garganta, era una tonta por llorar y comportarme de esa manera, después de tres años, yo no había logrado olvidarme de Emmett.

Suspire con resignación.

No iba a olvidarlo nunca, porque no lo había intentado, y no lo intentaba, simplemente porque no quería, no se me daba la gana dejar de quererlo, el era mío de muchas maneras y de cierta manera yo era suya. Era un comportamiento masoquista y lo sabia de sobra, Emmett me odiaba después de todo lo que había hecho, el amor que habíamos sentido el uno por el otro se había ido al demonio cuando el había mostrado su incapacidad de perdonar las mentiras y yo mi falso orgullo.

Apreté el volante hasta que me dolieron la manos, quería despertar del letargo que me invadía cada vez que pensaba en el, cada vez que se publicaba otro de sus muchos romances. Ya casi nadie recordaba que estaba casado, que hacia tres años se había casado conmigo y luego sin más ni más, nos habíamos separado, sin dar la más mínima explicación. En su momento había sido noticia de primera plana, pero sus escandalosos romances habían atraído mas la atención, ahora a nadie le importaba nuestra relación, el se encargaba perfecto de darles de que hablar yendo destres de cuanta cara bonita se le ponía enfrente.

Cerré los ojos un momento, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, solo quería morir. Abrí los ojos al escuchar el claxon de otro auto, había una curva muy cerrada, lo único que logre ver fue otro auto detenido en medio de la carretera.

**Emmett PoV**

Hice ejercicio la mayor parte de la mañana, lo único que quería era dormir, darme una larga ducha y luego dormir hasta la semana siguiente. Estaba de vacaciones, en realidad, solo descansaba ya que estaba oculto en el apartamento de mi hermano menor.

Después del escándalo de Heidi en aquélla cena cuando confundí su nombre, las cosas no estaban bien para mí. Los medios habían hecho tanto escándalo y acosaban demasiado a mis compañeros del equipo, que el entrenador tuvo que pedirme que me tomara unos días libres, forzados.

Me deje caer en el sofá y tire las llaves a la mesita, había corrido cerca de 20cuadras ida y vuelta, si eso no me hacia dormir por lo menos una noche completa, iba a pensar seriamente en comprar un frasco de somníferos.

Un ruido extraño atrajo mi atención y fije mi vista en el teléfono móvil que bailaba sobre la mesita, pronto comenzó una de mis canciones favoritas, las luces se prendían y apagaban al compás de la música y yo solo podía observarlo.

No quería contestar, ni siquiera me atrevía a averiguar quien me llamaba, ya lo sabía, era la misma persona que había llamado durante la noche y esta mañana a primera hora.

Dejo de sonar, pero en segundos comenzó a hacerlo de nuevo y así lo hizo cerca de cuatro veces. Cuando comenzó a sonar nuevamente, por quinta ocasión, me maldije a mi mismo cuando tome el móvil y estudie la panty con atención creyéndome lo que veía.

"Llamando Rose"

—Señor Cullen? Es usted el señor Emmett Cullen?

Me quede callado por unos momentos, asimilando la situación.

—Si, así es —conteste algo intrigado —Quien es usted... donde esta Rose?

La última pregunta me había salido de la nada, ella nunca dejaba su móvil.

—Soy Maggie Vanger, soy enfermera del hospital general de Londres. Su esposa ha sufrido un accidente mientras conducía. Su número estaba registrado para emergencias.

Me quede muy quieto, pensando en todas las ocasiones en que había dejado que el teléfono sonara y me maldije a mi mismo.

—Ella... como esta? Esta...?

—No, la señora Cullen esta bien —la enfermera pareció entender mi pregunta incompleta —Ha sufrido unas cuantas contusiones, pero estará bien en poco tiempo. Sabe de alguien mas a quien debamos llamar?

Seguramente se trataba de una enfermera joven, de esas que leían revistas de sociales y espectáculos. Pensé que tal vez nadie esperaba que yo me hiciera cargo de Rosalie, lo había dejado bastante claro tres años atrás, cuando la abandoné.

—No, yo iré.


	2. Volverte a ver

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo II.— Volverte a ver.**

**Rosalie PoV**

Cuando desperté, estaba muy asustada, aun podía ver ese auto frente a mi, aun podía escuchar el rechinido de los neumáticos y las sirenas. Me enderece un poco, sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo, parecía como si me hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima.

Me toque la frente y sentí el vendaje, intente sentarme, pero la pierna derecha me dolía mucho, unas cálidas manos me hicieron recostarme de nuevo.

—Tiene que permanecer en cama, señora Cullen.

—Mi apellido es Hale, no Cullen —asegure yo irritada, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que me llamaran de esa manera.

La puerta se abrió y entro una mujer alta con una bata blanca.

—Ya está con nosotros de nuevo, señora Cullen —era una mujer simpática, pero eso no la exentaba de haberme llamado señora Cullen —. Estuvo inconsciente durante algunas horas. Tuvo suerte.

—La... señorita Hale... —la enfermera enfatizó el apellido, yo solo rodé los ojos, que acaso nadie sabia quien era yo?— esta un tanto alterada.

—Su esposo ya esta aquí —comentó la doctora con una sonrisa —No tiene de qué preocuparse, todo está bajo control. En unos minutos el podrá entrar...

—Mi esposo... ¿Emmett? —Pregunte con incredulidad —¿El está aquí?

—Llegó hace unas horas. Usted estaba inconsciente, señorita... Hale.

Emmett estaba ahí? como demonios había llegado hasta ahí, se suponía que estaba en Nueva York, que había hecho para estar tan rápido en Londres? Como se había enterado?

Sacudí mi cabeza, la forma y el método para llegar tan rápido, no debían importarme en esos momentos.

Emmett estaba allí... en el mismo edificio... sentí que la sangre se me helaba. Juntos de nuevo y en un hospital, como en aquella ocasión, aquélla ultima ocasión.

—Creo que le vendría bien un sedante —comentó la doctora.

—No quiero tomar un sedante —dije y mi voz sonó histérica, lo último que quería era estar sedada.

—Todavía está en estado de shock, Señorita Hale —la enfermera parecía preocupado, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de lo malo que seria para mi encontrarme con Emmett en aquel hospital.

La ignore completamente e intente ponerme de pie, el vértigo no me permitió siquiera sentarme, caí de nuevo sobre la cama, débil y mas asustada aun. No podía salir del hospital yo misma, tenía vértigo y mi pierna estaba imposibilitada, eso era muy malo. Necesitaba que alguien me ayudara, como era posible de que mi agencia no supiera que yo estaba aquí.

—No lo dejen entrar —fue lo único que logre concluir.

—¿A quien?

—A mi ex marido —dije algo confundida, como demonios saldría del hospital si no quería verlo y no podía hacerlo yo sola.

—No se preocupe por nada —comento la enfermera al momento que colocaba otro tranquilizante, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensarlo en segundos ya estaba medio adormilada.

Me quede dormida recordando todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, todas y cada una de las razones que me impedían verlo a los ojos, todos los motivos que el tenia para odiarme y peor aun, los motivos que yo tenia para olvidarme de el y no lo hacia.

**Emmet PoV**

La histeria había comenzado a invadirme mientras mezclaba bien el café, a mi no me gustaba beberlo, nunca me había gustado, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Llevaba toda la tarde en el hospital y buena parte de la noche, mí anhelado sueño había comenzado a aparecer y no podía quedarme dormido, quería verla, hablar con ella y...

La misma enfermera que me había llamado, me informo de lo alterada que ella se había puesto cuando me menciono, la habían sedado de nuevo y seguramente no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente, así que me fui a casa y regrese, demasiado temprano.

Eran las 7:00 am cuando opte por entrar, lleva mas de una hora intentando decidirme, quería verla, comprobar que era ella y que estaba del todo bien, los últimos dos días, había comenzado a pensar que tal vez era una de mis alucinaciones.

Abrí la puerta y ella estaba dormida. Se veía tranquila y muy serena, tal vez los calmantes hubieran sido la clave para que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, pensé con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. Ella tenia un carácter tan especial, tan tierna y cariñosa algunas veces y otras tantas parecía una fiera salvaje, sonreí de inmediato, me gustaban todas sus facetas.

Se revolteó en la cama y mi respiración se detuvo esperando que se despertara y comenzara una de su escenas. No se despertó, sino que comenzó a murmurar algo dormida, era extraño, ella no hablaba dormida, no que yo recordase. Volvió a moverse, ahora más rápido y tenia el ceño fruncido, comenzó a quejarse suavemente, mientras manoteaba.

No quería despertarla, pero tenía pesadillas y yo sabía que tan angustiante podía ser. Me acerque y le toque el hombro, mis piernas se volvieron gelatina, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que era ella, la reacción de mi cuerpo ante el tacto de su piel, siempre era el mismo.

—Rose... —la llame mientras la zarandeaba suavemente —Rosalie...

Increíblemente su mano voló directamente hacia mi rostro y me golpeo con el puño cerrado, yo me acerque más y la tome por los hombros, ella luchaba por liberarse, al tiempo que gritaba y manoteaba furiosamente.

—Despierta Rosalie! —grite con desesperación.

Me quede paralizado al encontrarme de golpe con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos, estaba confundida y asustada, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Me miro fijamente y se encogió de hombros bajo mi agarre, supuse que le había hecho daño, ella tenia heridas y golpes por todo el cuerpo, su accidente no había sido de poca importancia, ya había visto como quedo su auto… y el del otro tipo.

Nos miramos fijamente por mucho tiempo, habíamos pasado tres años sin vernos, el momento se volvió mágico en segundos y después nadie pudo sacarnos de el.

**Rosalie PoV**

—Veo que estás despierta —Emmett se frotaba la mandíbula con gesto ausente.

Me quede muy quieta sobre la cama, después de despertar de mi pesadilla, el no había dicho nada, solo nos habíamos mirado por un largo rato. Ahora el silencio era incomodo y estresante, las cosas siempre eran así con Emmett, cuando no le agradaba estar en un lugar se quedaba serio y no decía nada.

—Me insinuaron que no querías verme —sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—No pensé que quisieras verme —era la verdad, yo sabia que me odiaba, igual que el resto del mundo, el hecho de que quisiera verme era extraño e incomodo.

Yo también había muerto por verlo una vez mas, solo una después de tantos años, por eso aun compraba revistas de deportes y me enteraba de cómo iba su vida por internet, esa era la única forma en que podía verlo ahora.

Repare un poco en su imagen, estaba guapísimo como siempre, llevaba el cabello un poco más corto y su constitución era un poco mas delgada, pero en general era el mismo. Sus ojos azules parecían más oscuros y menos luminosos, yo sabía que eso en parte era mi culpa, yo había destruido sus anhelos más secretos.

—Esme no podrá venir en un tiempo, esta en un crucero con Carlisle.

Sus palabras me dejaron un poco atontada.

—Hablaste con Esme? —pregunté algo confundida.

Emmett no había hablado con mi tía desde hacia años, después de nuestra separación, el se había ido de Tampa, dejándome completamente sola en nuestra casa. Esme y toda la familia, pensaban que Emmett me había abandonado. El había quedado ante todos como el malo de la película y ni el ni yo, nos tomamos la molestia de aclarar las cosas, nunca intentamos volver a vernos.

—Pensé que eso había quedado claro —pregunto el en tono molesto —fue algo muy interesante, nuestra madre sigue pensando que yo te abandoné.

Esme se había encargado de Jasper y de mí tras la muerte de nuestra madre y el abandono de nuestro padre, se había casado con Carlisle y nos habíamos mudado a Forks. En un principio Jazz y yo habíamos temido que el esposo de nuestra tía, no nos aceptara, pero estábamos equivocados, Carlisle Cullen era un hombre ejemplar, nos había aceptado de inmediato y nos había dado la única familia que Jasper y yo conocimos.

Emmett era el mayor, tenia dos hermanos menores, Edward y Alice, su madre había muerto en un accidente cuando el tenia 12 y desde entonces había estado solo igual que yo, así que encontrarme con el en este mundo, había sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

—Jamás pude decirle la verdad, no me atreví —baje la vista, me sentía muy avergonzada, nunca imagine que esto se me escapara de las manos—. Ya era bastante malo cuando regresé a casa. La verdad...

—La verdad habría acabado con nuestra familia, como acabo conmigo —comentó él mirándome con ojos fríos. —pero eso ya no importa...

Casi me desmayo cuando escuche aquello.

Emmett nunca me perdonaría, eso lo había dejado muy claro hacia tres años, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera preparada para escuchar que mi vida ya no le importaba. Yo era vanidosa y muy caprichosa, desde el primer momento en que vi a Emmett supe que nos pertenecíamos y ese sentimiento seguía vivo, al menos en mí.

—Como te dije, Esme no podrá venir. Intente contactar a Jasper pero nadie sabe donde esta.

En Italia, todos lo sabían excepto el, me sentí culpable, el y Emmett ya no hablaban, en parte era por mi culpa, antes habían sido grandes amigos. Pero Jazz no podía perdonarle que me hubiera abandonado y yo simplemente, no podía confesarle la verdad, no podía decirle a mi hermano que yo había engañado a Emmett antes de nuestra boda.

—Tu padre esta en Sarajevo, el único disponible es Ed, pero no creo que te haga mucha gracia que el cuide de ti.

Sonreí ante su comentario, Edward no era capaz de cuidarse a si mismo siempre estaba trabajando o haciendo cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría algún día.

**Emmett PoV**

Vi la fugaz sonrisa que apareció en sus labios y eso me hizo sentir mejor, tal vez no seria un sacrificio cuidarla después de todo. Note como la bata se le pegaba al cuerpo, era todo un bocado de tentación, esa siempre era mi reacción con ella, tal vez hubiera podido olvidarla si al menos, hubiéramos consumado nuestro matrimonio, pero eso había sido imposible.

Desperté de mi ensueño, cuando las desagradables imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza. Rosalie llorando desconsolada en la cama de hospital, pálida y enferma, suplicándome que no me fuera, justo como estaba ahora, solo que tres años atrás.

—El doctor dice que te dará de alta mañana en la mañana.

Mi voz sonó agresiva para mi mismo. La odiaba por lo que me había hecho, pero tampoco podía dejar de amarla, eso nunca había sido una opción, había sido una necesidad, y después de tres años, la seguía siendo.

Rosalie Hale era mi mayor necesidad.

—Volveré mañana a las 9:00am.

Fue todo lo que pude decir, antes de salir de su habitación.

Avance por el pasillo rápidamente, tenía que ir al departamento y pedirle a alguien que lo limpiara, tenia que conseguir también a alguien que cocinara y también tenía que traer ropa para que se cambiara.

Me detuve cuando pensé en cuanto me estaba preocupando por ella. Tenía la responsabilidad moral de estar con ella y cuidarla, pero no por eso iba a permitir que entrara en mi vida de nuevo.

En cuestión de segundos estaba en el estacionamiento frente a mi jeep, saque las llaves y en ese momento un destello me distrajo, no había nadie cuando voltee.

En cuanto entre al jeep, me recosté contra el asiento, estaba cansado, muy cansado. Solo tenía que pasar unas semanas con ella, solo tenia que cuidarla por dos semanas y Esme vendría por ella. Parecía tan poco tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo era una eternidad, una tortura tener algo tan cerca y no poderlo tener en realidad.


	3. Vanidades

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo III.— Vanidades.**

**Rosalie PoV**

Me sentía mejor al día siguiente, el dolor de cabeza había cedido gracias al medicamento y ya me podía sentar. Estaba intentando contactar con Jasper cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, examine el reloj y me di cuenta de que no era Emmett, el había prometido regresar a las 9:00 y apenas eran las 8:00, a diferencia mía, el siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Aun así, deje el teléfono y tome el pequeño espejo que le había pedido a la enfermera, hice una mueca la ver mi reflejo, jamás me había visto peor, mi cabello estaba revuelto y estaba pálida, muy pálida. Yo era rubia de nacimiento y mi piel blanca no me ayudaba mucho en esos momentos, desee tener mi bolsa y mi maquillaje a la mano, pero dentro de toda la confusión, no sabia si aun me pertenecían.

—Adelante —dije pensando que se trataba de la doctora.

—Hola —una voz conocida hizo que el estomago se me revolviera.

Heidi Banks estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, vestida como solía hacerlo para evadir a los medios y como siempre se veía despampanante. Cuando se quito las gafas y me miro de una manera un tanto despectiva, me llene de rabia, la odiaba mas de lo que la había odiado en todos estos años, además sabia que no estaba en mi mejor momento, de no ser así, no habría podido intimidarme ni siquiera un poco.

Heidi había iniciado como modelo al mismo tiempo que yo, con la diferencia de que ella era unos años mayor, pero no se le notaban. Siempre habíamos estado enfrascadas en una competencia constante, el mundo de la moda no era fácil y ninguna de nosotras se rendía. Pero ahora, ella había proclamado su victoria sobre mí, saliendo con mí aun esposo Emmett Cullen, no era fácil estar cara a cara con la amante de tu marido.

—Que haces aquí? —le pregunte volviendo mi atención al celular, como si no estuviera ahí.

Jasper no respondía, seguramente estaba ocupado, así que decidí escribirle un mensaje de texto. Necesitaba a mi hermano, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasáramos sin vernos, siempre nos sentíamos igual de cercanos.

_Jazz, te necesito._

Cerré el teléfono, en cuanto lo viera me llamaría inmediatamente, el siempre intuía como me sentía y seguramente mi pánico era tan grande como para hacérselo llegar hasta Italia. Volví a levantar la vista, Heidi seguía ahí, estudiando atenta mi pierna. Tenía una férula en ella y no podía moverla, la enfermera me recomendaba no cubrirla con la manta, por lo que estaba completamente libre al escrutinio de esa bruja.

—Si que tienes problemas —murmuro ella con gesto de dolor —Eso no curara pronto.

Molesta, aparte la vista, ya sabía que no sanaría pronto y que tal vez quedarían marcas, mi carrera de modelo tal vez se iría al demonio, igual que mi vida, a diferencia de ella y Emmett, yo no tenia una fortuna familiar a la cual recurrir, yo vivía de mi trabajo y ahora tal vez no iba a tenerlo.

—Que quieres Heidi? —le pregunte encarándola con toda la serenidad que me fue posible —Solo viniste a cerciorarte de que no morí?

Ella sonrió con naturalidad.

—Claro que no linda, solo venia a ver como estabas —dijo ella con falso recelo. —Supongo que regresaras a Washington, con tu tía.

De inmediato supe lo que pasaba, Heidi estaba insegura de su relación con Emmett, se sentía amenazada por mí, eso me dio gusto y me animo al mismo tiempo, al menos había algo que me ponía por encima de ella.

—Dime Heidi, como te enteraste? —pregunte como si fuera algo casual —Emmett te lo dijo?

Ella se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y me miro de forma extraña, no planeaba responderme.

En ese momento Emmett apareció en la puerta, se veía mejor que el día anterior, llevaba unos vaqueros gastados, y una chaqueta informal, se veía bastante relajado, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Supongo que sabia de antemano de que estábamos hablando "su amante" y yo.

**Emmett PoV**

Casi me quedo catatónico cuando entre y vi a Heidi en esa habitación.

Ella era la última persona en el mundo que me imagine que estaría ahí. Rosalie me miro con furia, seguramente pensaba que yo la había llevado.

—Hola Emmy —me quede atónito cuando se acerco y me abrazo por la cintura.

Le tome las manos y la separe de mi con un gesto de molestia, la ultima vez que la había visto ella estaba ebria y drogada. Había saltado sobre todos los asistentes al desfile de beneficencia y les había hecho reveladoras confesiones a la audiencia sobre nuestros fortuitos encuentros en Francia y Londres.

La tome del brazo con fuerza y la hale hacia la puerta, no veía la hora de sacarla de ahí.

—Espera Emm… yo solo quería ver como estaba!

Grito cuando la sacaba al pasillo, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me coloque contra ella, tenia que evitar que hablara con Rose a toda costa.

—Que haces? —Pregunto frotándose la muñeca —Casi me arrancas el brazo.

—Que haces aquí? —hable entre dientes, porque estaba muy molesto, no la quería cerca de ella.

—Ya te lo dije, solo quería saber como estaba —dijo de nuevo.

La mire dudando a cada segundo de sus palabras, yo la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo, incluso cuando Rose y yo éramos pareja, ella se me insinuaba, sabía cuanto la odiaba.

—Pues no te creo nada —le conteste sinceramente —que le dijiste, de que estaban hablando cuando llegue?

Ella me miro asombrada por un momento y su semblante cambio inmediatamente. Tenía una expresión de sorna cuando me miro.

—Temes que la haya hablado de lo que dije la otra noche? —comenzó a mirarme de una manera coqueta, mientras me acariciaba el pecho.

—No me gustan tus juegos Heidi —le aparte las manos de encima de mi —espero que no le hayas dicho nada.

—Tampoco importa si lo hice, no puedes hacerme nada, soy intocable lo recuerdas? —comenzó a reír como histérica.

Era lo último que estaba dispuesto a soportar, ya tenia a una loca modelo psicópata de la cual hacerme cargo. La tome con fuerza del brazo y casi la arrastre hacia la salida. La gente se volvía a vernos con expresiones diversas, de confusión, de vergüenza y algunas otras que jamás había visto en mi vida.

La empuje dentro del elevador y luego entre con ella. Me aseguré de que no escapara de mí, debía sacarla de ahí rápido. El día anterior cuando había ido a comprar comida, me encontré con que el accidente había salido publicado, pero poca gente sabia que Rosalie, era quien manejaba el BMW.

Apreté los dientes al imaginar el impacto de la noticia sobre nuestras vidas.

Solo había otro pasajero, un doctor que parecía más concentrado en unos papeles que en nosotros. Heidi seguía con sus desvergonzadas coqueterías, me abrazaba y besaba mi cuello y cada vez que lo hacia, yo me aseguraba de alejarla de mi, a lo que ella contestaba con una risa sádica.

—Vas a lamentar esto Emmett Cullen —me susurró al oído antes de lamerme el cuello.

El elevador se detuvo, anunciando que habíamos llegado al lobby, el doctor salió primero y después nosotros. Una increíble pantalla de destellos me anuncio que las amenazas de Heidi eran acertadas.

—Señor Cullen, es verdad que usted golpeo a su esposa y que por eso esta en el hospital?

—Emmett, que piensas de las recientes declaraciones que ha hecho el director del equipo sobre tus escándalos.

Heidi sonrió y poso a mi lado, todos comenzaron a tomar mas fotos. No podía reaccionar, esto se había ido al demonio y yo solo quería asesinar a Heidi.

—Tienen planes de boda? Que piensa Rosalie de su relación?...

Después de la última pregunta, todo fue un ruido sordo, confusión y furia contenida.

**Rosalie PoV**

Como demonios se había atrevido a traerla?

Básicamente me encontraba a la mitad de un ataque de histeria y furia que hubiera sido mejor que nadie interrumpiera, pero en eso apareció Emmett. Lucia molesto y algo nervioso, no sabía cuanto mas nervioso debía estar.

—Bien... estas lista? —me pregunto pasándose la mano por la nuca con nerviosismo.

—No voy a irme contigo a ninguna parte —dije entre dientes.

Pareció como si le hubiera dado un golpe en el estomago, el color se le fue del rostro y me miro como si nunca antes me hubiera visto enfadada.

—Que...? vine aquí para llevarte a casa y tu no quieres irte. Pensé que no te gustaban los hospitales —comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente por la habitación, se asomo por la ventana y luego se alejo rápido. —A mi no me gustan los hospitales!

—Pues vete ya! —le grite molesta.

Me deje caer en la cama de una manera un tanto salvaje, me hice daño en la pierna y en la espalda, pero no me importo, nunca me importaba que tan lejos llegaran las cosas, estaba molesta y no veía mas haya de mis narices. Subí la sabana y cubrí mi cabeza.

En realidad no esperaba que se fuera, el no se iría, pero era como una demostración de que no iba a ceder.

Escuche como maldecía entre dientes y como se rascaba la cabeza furiosamente. Hubiera dado muchas cosas por verlo hacer ese gesto que siempre tenía cuando yo me molestaba, él nunca sabia que hacer. Sonreí para mi misma, era una de las pocas cosas que aun disfrutaba de ver su rostro, sus gestos, amaba cada uno de ellos, eran únicos y hermosos.

**Emmett PoV**

¿Cómo demonios sacabas a un paciente del hospital si este se negaba?

¿Raptándola?

Tal vez si la metía en una maleta y la arrojaba por la escaleras...

Me lo tenía merecido por ser tan estúpido e ir yo a recogerla. Debí amenazar a Edward o arrastrar a Alice hasta ahí, nadie creía que ella estaba estudiando en realidad, así que, que eran una semanas en el frió y húmedo Londres, solo para hacerle un gran favor a su hermano mayor.

Yo lo haría por ella, así que porque Alice no iba a hacerlo?

En realidad el problema no era que ella no quisiera ir a cuidar de Rosalie, el problema era que no me respondía al teléfono.

Donde podía haberse metido?

En realidad no hablaba con mi hermana menor desde el verano pasado, cuando me visito en Tampa, nadie, excepto ella, sabía que yo había regresado a vivir ahí. A ocultarme más bien, llevaba más de tres años ocultándome del mundo.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y me saco de mis pensamientos, entonces mire a Rose cubierta con la sabana, supuse que se abrazaba a si misma y en esos momentos estaba maldiciéndome en todos los idiomas conocidos.

—Aquí esta la silla de ruedas... —la enfermera me miro un momento y luego hablo —la doctora Shiobban estará aquí en unos minutos.

Sonreí a la consternada mujer, me veía confundida y luego a Rose, que seguía atrapada en su caparazón de ira y furia.

Deje a la enfermera y volví a observar a mi esposa…

Se escuchaba raro después de tres años, pero ella era mi esposa, a pesar de todo, yo nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para divorciarme de ella, para dejarla ir, casi de forma inconsciente recordé la alianza que colgaba de la cadena de oro en mi cuello

Me quede observándola un rato mas, no se movía ni daba indicios de vida, tal vez al dejarse caer tan fuerte, se había golpeado la cabeza y había perdido la memoria, entonces yo podría hacerle creer lo que yo quisiera.

"Claro Emmett, como si los milagros existieran"

El doctor apareció unos minutos después, fue divertido ver como Rosalie salió de su encierro y al verme hizo una mueca de molestia. Definitivamente yo tenía un trastorno masoquista o algo así, esa expresión siempre había sido mi favorita.

Sus ojos ámbar reluciendo con molestia, sus ojos siempre brillaban mas cuando estaba molesta, que cuando era feliz, sus perfectas cejas, unidas en un ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados, el labio inferior sobresaliendo mas que el otro, todo aquello enmarcado por ese magnifico cabello color miel que siempre había tenido.

La doctora reviso su presión, sus pulmones, su pierna aun con la férula y la herida que tenia sobre la ceja. La imagine cubriéndola con muchísimos productos en varios colores y tonos, eso iba a hacer apenas tuviera oportunidad, iba a ocultarse detrás de su vanidad.

—Todo esta bien señora... —la mujer quedo paralizada ante la mirada asesina de Rosalie —señorita Hale, puede abandonar el hospital en este momento, tal y como lo tenia planeado.

La doctora se puso de pie y me sonrió, mientras Rosalie se frotaba el brazo, donde le había tomado la presión.

—Disculpe, cree que alguien pueda pedirme un taxi —pregunto ella de repente.

Ella se quedo atónita, me miro y luego a ella, desviando la mirada varias veces, como evaluando la situación, yo seguía sonriendo, estaba equivocada si pensaba que saldría de ese hospital sola. No había limpiado el departamento por nada, además había comprado comida para un regimiento y si bien podía comérmela yo solo, no le iba a dar el gusto de que hiciera su voluntad, esta vez no se iba a salir con la suya.

Además aun debía enfrentarse al grupo de reporteros que estaban en la entrada del hospital, eso iba a ponerla furiosa y yo me moría de ganas por verla furiosa.

—Bueno... supongo que Maggie podrá pedirle uno —respondió observando a su confundida enfermera.

Cuando me miro negué con la cabeza, ya le había advertido que algo así podría pasar, pero que necesitaba ser yo quien llevara a Rosalie, ya que los reporteros no la dejarían en paz.

—Bien... —la doctora se volvió y salió de la habitación, Maggie lo siguió con una sonrisa, ella sabia más de lo que aparentaba, me agradaba.

**Rosalie PoV**

El se quedo ahí e intente no prestarle importancia mientras pretendía peinar mi cabello, me urgía darme un baño, pensé mientras intentaba sostener mi cabello en una cola de caballo. No me agradaba llevarlo recogido, pero en fin, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Te importa? —le pregunte señalándole la puerta.

El levanto las cejas algo confundido.

—Quiero cambiarme —le anuncie dejando el espejo y el cepillo que me habían prestado.

—Hum... eso va a ser un problema —dijo en un tono que no reconocí.

Entonces note a que se refería, el no había llevado ropa para mi, solo había ido a recogerme y seguramente la ropa que llevaba el día del accidente ya la había perdido desde que llegue la hospital.

Deje caer las manos en mi regazo, pensando como saldría del hospital, yo sola, con una pierna herida y con una reveladora bata de hospital. Como lo odiaba, no había sido capaz de ir por mi ropa.

El sonido de su celular llamo mi atención, contesto de forma breve y siempre con monosílabos. "si" "no" "Ok" y el turbador "ya bajamos". Lo mire algo curiosa cuando se me acerco, entonces se acerco aun mas, inclinándose sobre mi.

Me quede sin aliento, cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda y piernas, me levanto en vilo y en ese momento, mi alma se quedo en la cama. Le mire sorprendida, el rió ante mi expresión, mientras me apretaba mas fuerte contra su pecho, por un momento me sentí en el cielo y desee abrazarme a el, como lo había hecho antes, pero entonces imágenes desagradables invadieron mi cabeza. El cálido aliento de Emmett en mi sien, se convirtió en un asqueroso hedor de cerveza y cigarro, sus manos suaves y fuertes, se volvieron asquerosas y pegajosas, como tentáculos.

Ahogue una exclamación y comencé a moverme, renegué de sus brazos, provocando que casi me tirara. Se tambaleo y me dejo caer, inmediatamente alcance la cama.

—Por el amor de Dios, pudiste haberte roto la pierna —exclamo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme.

Proteste empujando sus manos lejos de mi, no soportaba su contacto. Me apoye en la cama, al final termine de nuevo en ella pero con la pierna dolorida y muy asustada.

—Que demonios te pasa? Estas loca? —me grito furioso.

—No... Yo no... —yo no quiero que me toques? Me pregunté a mi misma —No puedo salir así.

La respuesta que me pedía salió de la nada, pero eso era bueno, mi vanidad, siempre había sido la excusa perfecta para esas situaciones.

Se cruzo de brazos y me miro por largo rato, yo me limite a jugar desinteresadamente con el borde de la bata que me llegaba a las rodillas.

—Tienes razón —concedió al final, haciendo que mi mundo colisionara con mis pensamientos.

Se me acerco con cautela y me puso de pie.

—No apoyes la pierna —me indico mientras me sostenía por los antebrazos —sostente de mi.

Me llevo ambas manos hacía su pecho y casi tuve un colapso nervioso cuando se quito la chaqueta a escasos centímetros de mi. Podía sentir su agradable calor, cerca de mi, su olor a limpio y a loción, cerré los ojos pensando en lo agradable que era estar cerca de el nuevamente y casi pude sentir sus brazos musculosos apretarse sobre mi. No me di cuenta de que cuando me envolvió entre sus brazos, coloco su chaqueta alrededor de mi cintura. Bajo el rostro para atarla por las mangas, de ese modo nuestros labios quedaron mas cerca, era tentador y peligroso.

El me veía a los ojos fijamente y mi corazón latía desbocado, casi podía jurar que me puse de puntillas intentando alcanzar sus labios, justo cuando pensé que me besaría, alguien carraspeo y llamo a la puerta.


	4. Huida

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo IV.— Huida.**

**Rosalie PoV**

La puerta había estado abierta todo el tiempo y yo no lo había notado. Sentí como mi cara ardía, seguramente era un doctor o peor aun, Maggie que ya había pedido mi taxi. Me sentía muy tonta, yo misma había pedido que no lo dejaran entrar y ahora ahí estaba, abrazada a el y vergonzosamente sonrojada, como una estúpida adolescente a la que encuentran oculta con su novio.

Así había sido una vez, alguna vez había sido una sonrosada y vergonzosa adolecente enamorada de Emmett.

Reuniendo toda mi fuerza, levante el rostro solo para verlo mirar fijamente hacia la puerta, seguí su mirada y me lleve la peor sorpresa de mi vida, ahí en la puerta, había un joven alto y corpulento, vestido de traje y con gafas negras, tenia un teléfono en la mano y nos observaba con mucha tranquilidad.

—Ya estamos listos —mencionó antes de responder al móvil que ni siquiera había sonado.

Me volví hacia Emmett con rapidez y una mirada asesina, como estandarte. Ese hombre era Jared, uno de los principales agentes de Wolfe, una compañía de seguridad privada. Wolfe era una organización eficiente, ellos habían protegido a Esme cuando se divorcio de Evenson, años atrás, y se encargaban principalmente de la seguridad de los propietarios de Air CORP, a excepción de Aro Cullen, quien tenia su propia escolta.

—Que hacen ellos aquí? —le pregunté tajante.

—Ellos... —titubeo un momento.

Se volvió para ver al chico y este solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces salió al pasillo, pero no se fue.

—Ellos van a sacarnos de aquí —fue la única respuesta que escuche.

—¿Porque necesitamos un equipo de seguridad para salir del hospital? —Pregunte bastante confundida. Además yo iba a salir sola de ahí, iba a regresar a mi casa en un taxi.

Me agarre con fuerza a su camisa cuando me levanto de nuevo en brazos, luego camino hasta el pasillo y ahí nos encontramos de nuevo con Jared. Me encogí entre los brazos de Emmett al verlo, me daba vergüenza que me vieran así. Yo era modelo, siempre iba vestida a la ultima moda y mi imagen era impecable, había ganado dos veces el premio a la mejor vestida en una revista de circulación internacional y ahora estaba en bata de hospital, pálida como la muerte y con el cabello hecho un desastre, además estaban mis múltiples vendas y moretones.

—No vamos por el ascensor? —pregunte indirectamente cuando vi que nos alejábamos de las puertas metálicas.

—No —contesto Emmett sin aliento.

Me sentí aun mas avergonzada, tal vez el ya estaba cansado de cargar conmigo. Llegamos a las escaleras, básicamente eran tres niveles hasta el estacionamiento, así que me sentí mas avergonzada cuando escuche la agitada respiración de Emmett. Decidí que la discordia entre nosotros, no significaba que yo no pudiera regresar el favor de alguna manera, así que reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, lleve mis manos hasta su cuello. Temblé cuando toque la piel de su cuello, podía sentir sus músculos a través de la tela de su camisa y ahora la calidez de su piel me dejo aun mas atontada. Apoye la cabeza cómodamente contra su pecho y cerré los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma, el era la única persona en el mundo que me hacia sentir segura desde niña.

**Emmett PoV**

Esto era difícil, muy difícil en realidad. Llevar a Rose en mis brazos por mas de 20 minutos, no era una tortura en si, ella nunca había pesado mas de 50 kilos, algo que en algún momento de mi vida, me había llevado a preocuparme por su salud. No era llevar su peso, era tener su precioso cuerpo entre mis brazos y no poder hacer con ella lo que llevaba soñando más de 5 años, saber que ya no me pertenecía, que en realidad nunca me había pertenecido.

Como si no fuera suficiente, ella hecho sus brazos a mi cuello y recostó el rostro contra mi pecho, eso si era una tortura, mas aun con uno de los agentes de seguridad tras de mi, cualquiera de las acciones que había en mi cabeza, quedaba descartada inmediatamente.

Llegamos al estacionamiento en cuestión de segundos, Jared me veía algo asombrado, entonces comprendí que había bajado tres pisos con Rosalie en mis brazos, pero él no sabia que a pesar de que ya no estuviéramos juntos, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, no podía dejar de pensar en que después de esto, solo seriamos ella y yo. Iba a tenerla para mi solo encerrada en el departamento de Edward, de forma inconsciente apresure el paso y en segundos pase la limosina de largo.

—No vamos en la limosina? —su voz fue como un susurro contra mi garganta.

—No —conteste —Vamos en mi auto.

Las camionetas arribaron rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos todo el equipo que había pedido estaba ahí.

—Solos? —pregunto cuando Jared fue a reunirse con sus compañeros.

—Solo tú y yo —respondí mientras sentía como se ponía tensa.

Me inquieto su actitud, si bien seguía estando molesta, no había renegado de mi en aquélla ocasión, al menos no lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Abrí la puerta y la coloque con cuidado en el asiento, hizo una mueca mientras acomodaba su pierna, debía de dolerle horrible. El dolor físico estaba seguramente, pero el psicológico, tal vez era aun peor. Su carrera ya no seria igual después del accidente, una cicatriz tan grande como la que le quedaría en la pierna, no era fácil de ocultar con el maquillaje.

Mientras rodeaba el auto no podía dejar de preguntarme que iba a hacer ella ahora, cuales eran sus planes.

Entre al auto y la sentí ponerse tensa mientras cerraba la puerta. En segundos apareció una chica con una peluca rubia y ropa deportiva, también llevaba una férula parecida a la que Rose tenia y unas gafas de sol. Rosalie tenia la boca abierta mientras observaba atenta aquélla representación.

—Soy yo? —pregunto señalando con el índice al frente.

Yo asentí solamente, en segundos aparecería yo y entonces ellos se marcharían y nosotros igual.

Note como evaluaba a la chica que la representaba.

—Es Leah Clearwater —mencioné como para hacer platica y amenizar el ambiente —Es la nueva hijastra de Charlie Swan —mencioné como dato curioso.

—Ella trabaja en la agencia? —pregunto Rose con una mueca en el rostro.

—Si, desde hace como 4 años, su padre era uno de los directores de la agencia, pero desde que murió Leah ha tomado más interés en el negocio. Carlisle dice que tiene mucho futuro y que tal vez pueda llegar a ser una buena líder para el escuadrón.

Ella asintió levemente, mientras observábamos como Leah tenia una discusión con uno de los agentes.

—Tiene carácter, he? —pregunto Rosalie.

Sonreí mientras observaba a todos agachar la cabeza ante algunos detalles que ella marcaba. Era extraño ver como todos aquellos hombres, entrenados, fuertes y seguros de si mismos, se veían intimidados por una mujer como ella, sonreí al pensar que tal vez mi relación con Rose, vista desde afuera, había sido algo parecida.

Sam apareció en escena y tras cruzar unas palabras con Leah, ella se metió en la limosina. Partieron sin más contratiempos, tras ella las otras camionetas con dos agentes cada una de ellas. Nos quedamos un rato ahí, entonces mi celular sonó y conteste esperando la señal.

—Perímetro libre, mordieron el anzuelo.

—Ok, gracias Sam —dije antes de colgar.

**Rosalie PoV**

Utilizamos una salida lateral para salir del hospital, una vez afuera logre ver el motivo por el que los agentes de Wolfe estaban ahí, había un mar de reporteros y fotógrafos, todos siguieron la limosina, creyendo que dentro estábamos Emmett y yo.

El conducía despacio, extraño en el, pero lo hacia con mas cautela de la que yo recordaba, tal vez lo hacia por mi, para que yo no me asustara, después de todo había pasado por un aparatoso accidente automovilístico...

Me detuve en mis pensamientos cuando recordé porque había estado conduciendo como loca y me llene de furia al recordar los acontecimientos de aquélla mañana.

Me preparaba para asistir a la sesión de fotos que tenia planeada con mi agente, pero entonces había recibido una llamada telefónica de Chelsea, una de las modelos de la agencia.

Ella me había animado a ver las noticias esa mañana, uno de los programas de espectáculos mas vistos, estaba comentando la atinada relación entre la estrella de fútbol Emmett Cullen y la despampanante modelo italiana Heidi Banks. Habían pasado fotos explicitas de ellos besándose y peor aun, juntos en eventos sociales y en el apartamento de ella. Estaba furiosa cuando salí para ir a la sesión, entonces me había topado con un sinfín de números de revistas de circulación nacional e internacional en las cuales presentaban las fotos de ambos, todas juntas en un mismo paquete y dirigidas a mí. Tome el paquete de revistas y lo lleve conmigo, conduje como loca y luego choque contra el auto aparcado en la curva...

Deje escapar un gemido al tiempo que me llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

—¿Que? ¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele la pierna, te sientes mal? —Emmett detuvo el auto rápidamente y se volvió a verme.

Estaba asustado, lo note en su mirada, sus ojos azules estaban pasmados y temerosos, me veía por todas partes y sus manos estaban a centímetros de mi, seguramente evaluaba si tocarme o no.

—¿Quieres que regrese al hospital? —me pregunto.

—No —conteste respirando profundamente —Sabes que paso con el coche que estaba aparcado en la curva. ¿Había gente dentro? ¿Mate a alguien? —pregunte al borde de la histeria.

El respiro hondo mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro con un notorio suspiro de alivio. Puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y siguió conduciendo.

—No mataste a nadie —me dijo a pocos segundos —El auto estaba descompuesto y el idiota que lo manejaba no podía arreglarlo, salió a tiempo del auto.

—¿De verdad? —pregunte mientras recordaba, el claxon, recordé el sonido, así me había dado cuenta de que estaba frente a mi, detenido en la curva —Pero el toco el claxon ¿seguro que no lo mate?

El se rió pero no dijo nada, siguió conduciendo tranquilamente.

—Claro que no lo mataste, estaba ebrio, pero el susto fue tal, que después de que un BMW rojo sangre conducido por una rubia loca estuvo apunto de hacerlo puré, ha dejado la bebida, es mas su familia esta tan agradecida que ha decidido no levantar cargos contra ti.

Sonreí por su comentario, siempre que lo llevaba en mi auto, el solía decir que alguien, algún día, levantaría cargos en mi contra, solo por conducir. Era agradable recordar aquellos pequeños detalles llenos de recuerdos, sentí como me embargaba un agradable calor, era como si volviéramos a estar juntos, como si volviéramos a ser felices, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Inconscientemente me volví hacia el con una sonrisa en los labios y el me correspondió, entonces vi la mancha en el cuello de su camisa y todos mis buenos sentimientos se fueron al demonio. Recordé con dolor la verdadera dirección de la pequeña reminiscencia que estaba haciendo, el había salido con Heidi, de hecho se paseaba con ella como su pareja oficial.

**Emmett PoV**

Después de su escena de preocupación por los demás, Rosalie me sonrió, fue extraño porque sentí la necesidad de devolverle la sonrisa y lo hice, fue embriagante ver su rostro y ojos radiantes, sus hermosos labios eran el mejor marco para esa preciosa sonrisa que me embriagaba el alma de una dulce sensación de tranquilidad.

Entonces pareció volver a la realidad y se volvió hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Como fue que Heidi llego al hospital, a mi habitación, exactamente? —pregunto ella rompiendo la endeble tregua que se había formado.

Bufe ante aquello, yo había querido que todo pasara mas tranquilo, lo menos que quería era vivir en el infierno mientras cuidaba de ella.

—Yo no la lleve, si es lo que preguntas —le conteste intentando zanjar la discusión.

—Por dios Emmett! De que otra manera iba a enterarse? Además te la pasas pegado a ella.

—Notaste a las personas con cámaras fuera del hospital? —le pregunte irónicamente —Son reporteros. Tus devaneos están publicados desde el día del accidente, apenas ayer se enteraron de que eras tu quien conducía!

Y como me miro ella entonces, sus ojos chispeaban furia y de haber estado al alcance de su mano, no habría vivido más de cinco minutos.

—Al menos yo no me exhibo con cuanta golfa se pasa por mi camino —dijo entre dientes.

—Claro que no —Conteste con una sonrisa sádica que yo esperaba y no revelara la dolorosa tortura que representaba para mí decirle aquello —Tú no te exhibes, tu eres peor, atacas por la espalda. Al menos yo no te prometí algo que no iba a cumplir.

Note como se encogía de hombros, el ambiente era lastimosamente electrizante, era como estar sumergido en una piscina con cables de alta tensión, con cada movimiento le hacia daño y me lo hacia a mi mismo. Seguimos en silencio por unos minutos mas, yo esperaba que la suerte estuviera de mi lado y ella no se alterara de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vamos? Mi casa no es por aquí. —se irguió un poco en el asiento y comenzó a observar el entorno.

Claro que ella no vivía por ahí, estábamos a escasos segundos del departamento de Edward, el de ella, ahora era la capital del chisme y los paparazzi.

—No quiero ir al apartamento de Edward! —casi me lo grito.

¿Cómo sabia ella del Pent House clandestino de Edward?

Por un segundo gire mi rostro dispuesto a preguntarle, pero ahogue las palabras en mi garganta, cuando vi frente a mi un sospechoso automóvil blanco, un tipo con una cámara asechaba la puerta.

Es que nunca se cansaban? además como demonios se enteraron del apartamento, tal vez no era tan clandestino como yo pensaba. Para nuestra suerte el edificio tenia un estacionamiento subterráneo, decidí llevarla por ahí.

—No necesito que Edward cuide de mi —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos —soy completamente capaz de valerme por mi misma.

Me estacione mientras intentaba ignorar su declaración de autosuficiencia. Busque el lugar mas cerca del ascensor que encontré, no me apetecía tener una sesión más, de dolorosa proximidad con el cuerpo de Rosalie, mucho menos sintiéndome tan frustrado y molesto como ya me sentía.

No me miraba, pero yo sabia que estaba molesta, muy molesta de hecho.

—Edward no esta aquí —le respondí intentando calmarla —Me presto su apartamento por un tiempo.

Tras haber salido por un tiempo, Edward y Rosalie, habían terminado como perros y gatos, se odiaban a muerte y yo tenia la firme convicción que después de muertos, se seguirían odiando.

Baje del Jeep y fui hacia su puerta para llevarla hasta el ascensor. Ella ni siquiera me miro y mucho menos tenía intención de bajar del auto.

—Ven... —intente tomarla de nuevo en brazos, pero volvió a rechazarme.

—No quiero estar aquí! Llévame a mi casa! —estaba molesta, de hecho furiosa.

—No puedes estar ahí, hay muchos periodistas —le explique algo irritado —Ahora ven aquí y deja de quejarte.

Ella me rechazo de nuevo y estuve apunto de tomarla por su hermoso cuello y apretárselo hasta que dejara de respirar. No era fácil para mí y ella no ponía nada de su parte.

—No me toques! —Grito molesta —Ya te dije que no quiero estar aquí, llévame a mi casa, ahora mismo!

Estaba al borde de la irracionalidad cuando decidí que no quería escuchar más sus protestas. La agarre por los brazos y la saque del auto tan delicadamente como mis manos temblorosas de furia me lo permitieron.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto, demasiado molesto como para que me importara el estarla dañando con mi tosca forma de llevarla. La cargue en brazos y luego ella me empujo y casi cayo al piso, la sujete de nuevo y casi termine echándomela al hombro, todo mientras la llevaba al ascensor.

En el ascensor intento que la soltara, la deje libre cuando se sostuvo de una pequeña barandilla que había en la parte de atrás del ascensor. La observe con la férula en la pierna, sosteniéndose débilmente de la barandilla, con el cabello hecho un desastre y con bata de hospital, mi chaqueta estaba aun en su cintura, protegiendo un poco su cuerpo de la desnudez, aun podía ver la piel de sus hombros y espalda, me recorrió un obsceno pensamiento. Tal vez reclamar mi chaqueta en ese momento, haría el viaje en ascensor mas divertido.

Sonreí ante mis impúdicos pensamientos y metí mis manos a los bolsillos intentando calmar las ansias.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto Emmett Cullen, te lo juro —dijo cuando volví a tomarla en brazos para llevarla al apartamento.

Esa amenaza ya la había escuchado ese día y la verdad no quería terminar rodeado de periodistas locos de nuevo.

Al llegar se soltó de mi tan rápido como pudo y fue a parar a la alfombra de la estancia. Intente levantarla pero ella renegó de mis manos.

—Suéltame! —me grito furiosa

La ignore y tomándola por los antebrazos la levante para ponerla en el sofá como si de una niña se tratase. La senté contra los cojines y le acomode también la pierna sobre uno de los almohadones, las yemas de mis dedos cosquillearon con el rose de su piel. Cuando nuestras miradas se toparon fue como una bofetada, sus ojos ardían como llamas puras y estaban teñidos de asesinos destellos dorados.

—No quiero quedarme aquí contigo —sentencio.

—A mi tampoco me apetece estar contigo —le respondí colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, asechándola, intentando intimidarla aunque fuera un poco.

Ella estudio mis movimientos detenidamente y se encogió de hombros cuando nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente a otro, a pocos centímetros.

—No puedo llevarte a tu casa, porque esta invadida de periodistas y paparazzi. Además aun eres mi esposa, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti —le dije como si hablara con una niña —Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que Esme regrese de su viaje o hasta que pueda localizar a Jasper.

Me quite de encima de ella y luego me pase la mano por la cabeza. Ya estábamos en el departamento, ahora debía alimentarla. Estaba pensando en ordenar comida, cuando su voz me sobresalto.

—No quiero que tu me cuides —fueron sus palabras exactas.

—Yo tampoco quiero cuidarte en realidad —esa era la mentira mas grande del mundo —pero no hay nada mas que pueda hacer. No puedo abandonarte en tu apartamento y esperar que te arrastres por el piso en busca de comida.

La observe cruzarse de brazos mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza, esa era una de sus muchas rabietas de niña mimada. Suspire resignado mientras recorría el departamento con la vista. Esto si iba a ser un infierno.


	5. Necesitamos ayuda

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo V.— Necesitamos ayuda**.

**Rosalie PoV**

El ordeno una pizza, que raro, Emmett devorando chatarra y refresco.

El sabía que yo no comía ese tipo de cosas, así que básicamente me demostraba que estaba en su territorio y que le importaban poco mis gustos.

Al final termine comiéndomela, el me amenazo con dejarme morir de hambre si no la comía y yo le dije que se pondría gordo y que no lo llamarían de nuevo al equipo. El pareció ignorar mi comentario y luego me dijo que ya no era necesario que hiciera dieta, ya que no me contratarían de nuevo con la pierna así y la cicatriz sobre mi ceja. Nos quedamos callados mientras terminábamos de comer, decidimos que eran comentarios demasiado dolorosos como para decirlos tan a la ligera. Yo sabia que para él, el fútbol se había convertido en toda su vida, igual que para mí el mundo de la moda.

Después de eso me llevo a mi cuarto, para mi buena suerte el decidió traer la silla de ruedas del hospital, así podría moverme en la habitación yo sola. Evitamos el contacto lo mas que pudimos, el no quería tocarme y yo no quería que lo hiciera, no quería tener otro ataque de pánico y que el comenzara a cuestionar mi comportamiento.

Me di un baño, por fin mi sueño más anhelado se cumplió gracias a las maravillosas habitaciones del Pent House de Edward, ese petulante si que sabía como vivir.

Fue difícil, la pierna me dolía y casi no podía moverla, así que solo me empuje con los brazos y mi otra pierna. Me quede en la tina hasta que quede satisfecha conmigo misma, el olor a medicina y mi cabello revuelto, no eran cosas que me gustaran. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidí que era tiempo de salir del agua. Me incline hacia uno de los estantes para tomar una toalla, estaba demasiado alejado, así que me incline aun mas con la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera, apoye mi mano en el borde de la bañera, intentando mantener el equilibrio, grite cuando el estante se balanceo y mi mano se resbalo del borde.

La caída fue vertiginosa, ni siquiera supe como había llegado al piso, pero ahí estaba. Me quede muy quieta mirando al techo, no podía moverme aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, no sabia que tanto daño me había hecho.

El dolor de cabeza me hizo quejarme y mi pierna hormigueaba dolorosamente, también me dolía un codo y el tobillo, después de todo, si me había dado un buen golpe.

**Emmett PoV**

Estaba viendo la televisión, cuando un fuerte ruido llamo mi atención, venia de la habitación de Rosalie, me puse de pie y en cuestión de segundos estaba subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Subí lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta, temiendo que se hubiera hecho daño

—Rosalie! —la llame entrando en la habitación sin tocar —Rosalie! —la llame de nuevo buscándola por la habitación.

Escuche un sollozo desde el baño, me apresure a entrar sin siquiera imaginarme lo que encontraría. Me quede pasmado, ahí frente a mi, estaba la visión mas hermosa de mi vida, el precioso cuerpo de Rosalie, completamente desnudo sobre el piso. Me quede embobado al verla, era lo mas maravilloso que había visto en toda mi vida, esa visión había sido mi sueño mas anhelado y mi delirio mas doloroso desde hacia años.

Ella lanzo un grito de horror y yo me voltee enseguida, respire profundo, intentando recuperar el ritmo de mi corazón, esto no estaba pasando, era otra de mis alucinaciones, la escuche quejarse nuevamente y luego ahogo un sollozo, entonces tome verdadera conciencia de lo que pasaba, ya que mis alucinaciones no se quejaban, bueno si lo hacían, pero no de dolor.

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. No estaba poniendo mi atención en el verdadero problema.

—Estas bien? —pregunte luchando contra las ganas de volverme y verla de nuevo.

—No te atrevas a voltear! —sentencio.

Volvió a quejarse, esta vez con más dolor. Trague con dificultad, intentando que mi voz sonara normal.

—Estas bien? Te fracturaste algo? Te hiciste mucho daño? —pregunte desesperado, ella se quejo de nuevo.

Reuní todo el valor que encontré, tome una toalla del piso y cerré los ojos fuerte mientras apretaba la prenda en mi mano, como si fuera la última cosa sobre la tierra. Me volví de nuevo escuchándola gritar estruendosamente.

**Rosalie PoV**

Grite cuando se volvió, en un principio tenía los ojos cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza, pero luego los abrió, puso una toalla sobre mi cuerpo y me levantó del piso. Me llevo hasta la cama y me dejo ahí sentada, no dijo nada y casi no me miro.

Mi corazón estaba a mil y casi no podía respirar, podía jurar que mi rostro era un tomate en ese momento y me sentí tonta. Sus manos tocaban mi piel desnuda y mojada, sentía la calidez de su pecho contra mi mejilla. Cuando me dejo sobre la cama, desee que se quedara conmigo ahí y la desilusión me invadió cuando sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi y se fue sin mas.

En segundos llamo al hospital y pregunto por la doctora Shiobban. Emmett le explico detalladamente mis malestares y la forma como caí, la doctora evaluó la situación y dijo que tal vez no era nada grave, prometió enviar a Maggie con el equipo necesario para atenderme y también prometió ser discreta en cuanto al lugar donde estábamos.

Fue difícil, no tenía ropa propia y no podía vestirme yo sola, después de considerarlo mucho y escucharme castañear los dientes cerca de una hora, Emmett fue a su habitación y regreso con una de sus camisetas. Se puso delante de mí y deslizó la prenda por mi cabeza, eso fue estupendo, porque pude dejar de sostener la toalla contra mi cuerpo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá en espera que Maggie apareciera con el botiquín de auxilio, estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera averigüe si estaba molesto o preocupado, pero ambos permanecimos en completo silencio.

—Esto no va a funcionar —dijo el tallándose la cara con las manos —Necesitamos ayuda.

Maggie apareció en poco tiempo, acompañada de otra persona que dijo era el doctor Liam, me reviso bien y dijo que no había lesiones agraves, aparte de las que ya tenia. Charlo un poco mientras me revisaba, así fue como me entere de que Maggie estudiaba medicina por las noches, trabajaba en el hospital para poder costear sus estudios.

Esa noche dormí tranquila, muy tranquila, aunque no podía alejar de mi mente, el hecho que Emmett me hubiera visto completamente desnuda y dormir solo con su playera puesta, no ayudaba mucho a mis dolorosas emociones. Durante nuestro noviazgo, yo me había negado rotundamente a una relación mas cercana, siempre había deseado que la primera vez fuera memorable y la mejor forma, era que fuera después de casarnos. Habíamos pasado diferentes etapas en cuando a contacto físico, como todas las parejas, éramos jóvenes y nos amábamos mucho, pero jamás habíamos llegado tan lejos, por mucho que Emmett lo deseara, jamás me había presionado, hasta esa noche…

**Emmett PoV**

Espere paciente en la estancia, decidí encender el televisor y sintonicé el canal de deportes. Mi mente estaba invadida de imágenes demasiado agradables como para que mi cuerpo estuviera quieto, Rosalie desnuda en el piso del baño, cubierta solo con una toalla empapada y sobre la cama, después sentada a mi lado, con una de mis playeras, solo con una de mis playeras!

Respire profundo al recordar el contorno de sus pechos bajo la tela de la playera, sus perfectas piernas desnudas, necesitaba calmarme, esto iba a ser muy difícil, ella no podía moverse y valerse por si misma y mi cordura no soportaría otro incidente parecido, era como darle a guardar a un niño castigado un pastel de chocolate.

"King y asociados están desesperados, el equipo sigue descendiendo"

Me sobresalto escuchar ese tipo de comentario sobre mi equipo, el equipo para el que había jugado durante más de 3 años. Siempre habíamos estado en la cima, éramos campeones y ver que el equipo descendía no era agradable.

Escuche como una puerta se cerraba y luego Maggie apareció por el pasillo, me puse de pie dejando el control remoto en el sofá. Ella apareció con una amigable sonrisa, sosteniendo en botiquín en la mano.

—La señora... Hale? —dijo ella con cara de duda.

—Rosalie —asentí yo intentando darle una escapatoria segura.

—Ella esta mejor, se quedo dormida y ya no sentirá dolor —puso el botiquín entre sus brazos y lo abrió, saco un pequeño frasco de pastillas y me lo tendió —Esto ayudara al dolor y estas... —me dio un frasco aun mas pequeño —le ayudarán a tranquilizarse, esta demasiado nerviosa, pero es un medicamento fuerte, así que debe ser usado de una manera responsable.

Evalué ambos frascos y luego asentí hacia ella, yo tenía razón, los tranquilizantes eran la clave para que lo nuestro funcionara.

—Gracias por venir —le dije tendiéndole mi mano.

—No tiene por que agradecerlo, es mi trabajo y me gusta hacerlo, además... —ella se sonrojo un poco y me miro un poco avergonzada —No todos los días puedo atender a personas famosas.

Sonreí ante aquel gesto, ella era muy joven y muy responsable, eso trajo a mi mente otro asunto de suma importancia.

—Espero contar con su discreción, nadie sabe que estamos aquí y no quiero que ella se altere más.

—No se preocupe —negó con la cabeza —Estoy demasiado ocupada como para conceder entrevistas a revistas. Además me parece que lo que usted hace es maravilloso, no todas las personas ayudarían de este modo a su ex—pareja. No me gustan las cosas que dicen de usted en las revistas.

Sonreí para mi mismo, necesitaba que alguien me recordara porque hacia eso, el hecho de tener a Rosalie cerca, tan indefensa y sola, no ayudaba mucho a la lujuria y la furia que sentía dentro, después de todo ella me había hecho mas daño del que jamás había sentido. Entonces recordé lo que le había dicho a Rose mientras esperábamos a Maggie.

—Disculpe —estábamos en la puerta y ella ya se marchaba —La doctora Shiobban mencionó algo sobre terapia física.

—Oh si —dijo ella recordándolo —Es importante que ella tome terapia, así sus músculos sanaran mas rápido y pronto podrá usar las muletas. La terapia física siempre es dolorosa, pero le ayudara mucho mas que si permanece todo el día quieta, además así no se lastimaría intentando bañarse o moverse de un lugar a otro ella sola.

Entonces la mire bien, tenia unos brillantes ojos verdes y rizos pelirrojos, tenia pecas y era bajita y delgada, como Alice. Ella era perfecta para lo que necesitaba, me recordaba demasiado a mi loca hermana menor, con ella cerca no pensaría en ahorcar a Rosalie o en invadir su habitación.

—Usted podría ayudarla con la terapia?

**Rosalie PoV**

Me sorprendió ver a Maggie a la mañana siguiente, pero me sorprendió aun más, la multitud de bolsas y paquetes que apareció de repente en mi habitación. Maggie me dijo que Emmett le había pedido que comprara ropa para mí y luego la había convencido de que fuera mi enfermera personal.

Así que ella me ayudaría todo el día.

Era una chica muy agradable, le tomaba cariño cada vez que me ayudaba a bañar y llevaba mi comida a la habitación, así no tenia que ver a Emmett y tampoco comer su comida chatarra. Ella cocinaba para ambos y me hacia reír también, todo era excelente hasta que comenzábamos la terapia, entonces ella se volvía un monstruo que me hacia llorar de dolor.

Fue extraña la forma en que Maggie y yo entablamos aquélla relación de amistad, yo era del tipo de mujeres que no tienen amigas, de las que son envidiadas y admiradas, pero muy pocas veces comprendidas. Tal vez era porque Maggie de verdad quería ayudarme.

Los días siguientes pasaron lentos pero menos dolorosos, las cosas habían mejorado desde que Maggie llego, era extraño como dos personas podían vivir en la misma casa y no hablar entre ellas, eso solo pasaba con personas que como Emmett y yo, no podían hablar sin lastimarse.

La semana numero dos empezó mejor, Emmett tenia que entrenar mas duro, después de una misteriosa llamada que le hiciera el entrenador de su equipo. Seguramente estaban pensando en aceptarlo de nuevo, tal vez el castigo por sus escándalos ya estaba cumplido. Emmett entrenaba todo el día y para mi suerte, el cretino de Edward, tenia un apartamento enorme, así que el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el gimnasio, en la parte baja. Yo pasaba el día con Maggie y luego tras ayudarme a bañarme, me recostaba y ella se iba, así que no volvía a ver a Emmett.

Una tarde, después de la comida, recibí una llamada de Esme, seguramente ya estaba en camino.

—Hola mi cielo, como estas —esa era mi madre, la única que había conocido y también la única que se había preocupado por Jazz y por mi.

No era que yo le guardara rencor a mamá por morir, es solo que no podía recordarla lo suficiente como para sentir su ausencia, para mi Esme siempre había ocupado ese lugar.

Le hable sobre el accidente, un poco, siempre omitiendo la parte en la que conducía como desquiciada, debido a que Emmett se acostaba con Heidi. Ella me hablo de lo bien que la había pasado en el crucero, sabia que quería estar conmigo, pero el barco se había retrasado unos días mas y no le seria posible estar conmigo esa semana.

Suspire resignada, no era tan malo estar con Emmett, hablábamos solo lo suficiente y de manera superficial, ahora ya usaba muletas y moverme era mas fácil, además el tenerlo cerca era una garantía de que no estaba con Heidi, o con alguna otra.

Gracias a Maggie mi pierna estaba sanando muy rápidamente, así que también había perdido todo contacto físico con el.

—Lo siento linda —se disculpo Esme.

—No te preocupes —le respondí ausente —tal vez deberías terminar el crucero, de todas formas ya estoy bien, en cualquier momento podré volver a mi departamento.

Ella suspiro, no le gustaba la idea de que yo estuviera sola, así que tuve una mejor idea, no quería estropear su viaje al lado de Carlisle.

—No estoy segura... —respondió ella.

—Termina el crucero, de acuerdo? En una semana más, estaré mejor y regresare a Washington. Zafrina aun sigue en la casa de Forks —escuche como tomaba mi sugerencia mas seriamente.

—Kachiri también esta ahí y Senna —afirmo ella.

—Lo vez? y Alice regresara pronto del internado, así que estaré bien, ya lo veras.

Al final termine convenciéndola de terminar su crucero, no quería arruinar la segunda luna de miel de mis padres, ellos merecían ser felices. Suspire mirando por la enorme ventana de la estancia, estaba recostada en uno de los sofás, aun llevaba la pijama puesta, ya que Maggie tenia un importante examen y ese día no iría a cuidar de mi. Estaba concentrada en mis planes, pensando en regresar a Forks y encerrarme ahí por un lapso de tiempo indefinido, cuando note que alguien me observaba.

Emmett desde la puerta me veía de una manera extraña, note que llevaba su teléfono móvil en la mano, así que supuse que había recibido una llamada del director del equipo.

**Emmett PoV**

Así que ahí estaba, vestida con una blusa de diminutos tirantes y un pantalón corto de pijama, prendas rosas y de algodón. Suspire resignado, la imagen de su cuerpo sobre el piso, no me abandonaba por mas que corría y gastaba energía en el gimnasio, además las noches eran una tortura, el hecho de que durmiera a escasos metros de mi, no era muy tranquilizante, ya estaba resignado no conseguiría dormir mientras ella estuviera ahí.

Me había detenido en el umbral de la puerta, apoyándome, más bien aferrándome al marco de la puerta, no quería hacer lo que había imaginado durante toda la noche. Estaba recostada en el mullido sofá, recargada contra varios almohadones, seguramente estaría bastante cómoda y según me percate, había hablado con Esme y le pidió que terminara el crucero, tal vez estaba de buen humor, ese era mi momento.

—Hablaste con Esme? —le pregunte conociendo de antemano su respuesta.

Ella asintió acomodando el teléfono en la mesita.

No sabía como empezar, así que tomando toda la fuerza que me quedaba, entre y me senté a su lado en el sofá, ella se levanto ligeramente y coloco el pie en el piso. Seguía moviéndose con cuidado, pero ya no tenía esa mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Recibí una llamada del director del equipo —decidí comenzar de una vez, de todas formas no podía ocultárselo mas, la historia ya estaba en las revistas y programas de TV —Me dijo que al equipo le interesa mi regreso.

Ella no dijo nada, seguramente estaba tan confundida como yo al principio, así que tome aire muy profundamente y solo lo deje ir.

—El director del equipo piensa que es maravilloso que hayamos regresado y quiere que regrese... que regresemos, al encargado de relaciones publicas del equipo le parece una idea estupenda que tu y yo estemos juntos de nuevo. Piensa que el accidente y que vivamos en la misma casa, bastara para borrar mi mala fama.

Entonces conseguí su atención, ella me miro fijamente, como nunca en esas dos semanas lo había hecho, me miro buscando algo en mi rostro, abriendo mucho sus hermosísimos ojos dorados.

—Tu y yo no estamos juntos de nuevo —fue lo único que me dijo.

—Ya se que no... Pero necesito que me ayudes con esto, mi vida, mi carrera depende de la decisión que tome el comité del equipo. No tendrías que hacer nada, solo seguir a mi lado por un tiempo... y... fingir...

**Rosalie PoV**

Me estremecí al escuchar comité, y no pude escuchar nada más.

El comité del equipo estaba conformado por los dueños, gente muy rica que se divertía con el fútbol, pero lo mas importante de todo, comité era sinónimo de Royce King II.

—No pienso volver a poner un pie en Tampa, aunque mi vida dependa de ello —fue lo único que conseguí decir.

Estaba resuelta a alejarme de el, pero cuando intente ponerme de pie para irme, el me lo impidió, tomándome por el brazo y haciéndome volver al sofá.

—Es que no es tu vida la que depende de ello, es la mía —fueron sus palabras exactas, mientras me sostenía con fuerza por el brazo —El equipo fue lo único que me quedo después de tu asqueroso engaño.

Por un momento me quede pasmada, sus palabras fueron dolorosas e hirientes, pero ciertas. Note como sus ojos se cubrían de ese velo de oscuro pesar, el mismo que había tenido aquel día en el hospital, cuando había descubierto la verdad sobre su esposa, sacudí mi cabeza para librarme de ese amargo recuerdo y luego intente liberarme.

Quería salir de ahí, no quería que me tocara y mucho menos verlo.

Intente liberarme de su agarre una vez mas, pero no lo conseguí, el estaba apretándome con fuerza y no parecía inmutarse ni por un segundo ante mis quejas y mi cara de dolor.

—Me haces daño —dije con una mueca.

—Y que hay del daño que me haces tu? —preguntó con la mirada oscurecida por el rencor.

Uno de sus brazos me atrapo por la cintura, apretándome contra él al tiempo que sentía sus fuertes dedos enredarse en mi cabello, mis latidos ya estaban al tope, cuando inclino su rostro y sus labios atacaron a los míos con una premura salvaje y abrasadora. Cerré los ojos sintiendo como las lagrimas quemaban en mi garganta, me hacia daño, pero esa era la única manera que ambos conocíamos de estar juntos, haciéndonos daño, sus besos eran amargos y llenos de dolor y frustración, los mismos sentimientos que ahora dominaban en mi interior.

Cuando nos miramos por fin, el respiraba agitado y sus ojos, estaban teñidos de un azul intenso y oscuro, sus densas pestañas negras, enmarcaban perfectamente aquélla mirada. Apreté mis dedos contra sus brazos, hundiendo mis uñas en su carne, incitándolo a seguir.

—Emmett... —suspire sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se saco la playera rápidamente y tumbándome sobre el sofá, se coloco encima de mi. Poco nos importo mi pierna lastimada y las demás heridas que aun tenia.

Su aliento era embriagador, mientras me besaba en los labios, el cuello y los hombros, me aferré a sus brazos y me apreté contra su cuerpo cuando sus labios se posaron sobre mi clavícula, quería mantenerlo conmigo y estuve tentada a decírselo cuando sentí que se alejaba de mi.

Me incorpore sintiendo su abandono, pero inmediatamente sus manos en mi cintura me llevaron de nuevo contra el sofá. Sentí sus manos acariciarme con desesperación, bajo la delgada playera y sobre ella. La sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda, era como el fuego mismo, podía sentir sus ásperas palmas sobre mi pecho y luego como bajaban por mi torso. Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente bajo mis pantalones, entonces sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la columna. Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez de una manera aun más urgente y desesperada, buscando la calma en la boca del otro.

Sus dedos estaban dentro de mi ropa interior, proporcionándome el placer mas grande que jamás había conocido, me sentía como al borde del acantilado y no lo soporte mas, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, aferrándome a sus brazos con las uñas, temerosa de que se alejara de mi. Estaba suspirando de placer, enterrando mis uñas en su carne, cuando sus trémulos y agradable jadeos se convirtieron en quejas fétidas y gemidos asquerosos. Ya no era el quien me tocaba, ya no eran sus manos fuertes y seguras las que me estaban llevando a la cima.

—Basta... —murmure, mi voz sonaba quebrada —No... No quiero! —grite empujándolo lejos de mi.

Apenas logre moverlo un poco, sin embargo el se quito se encima mío. Me observaba consternado y respiraba agitado.

—Que...? —Respiraba agitado y me observaba perplejo —No quise lastimarte...

—Basta! —grite acomodando mi ropa con mis manos temblorosas y torpes. Ahogue mis lagrimas de frustración y tome partido por el orgullo —No soy como Heidi o cualquiera de tus amantes, no puedes tomarme y dejarme cuando quieras!

Me arrepentí en el mismo momento en que pronuncie aquello. Estaba de pie frente a mí, respirando agitado, mi crucifijo y la alianza brillaban en su pecho desnudo y el cinturón de su pantalón estaba desabrochado. Dejarme llevar había sido mi peor error.

—Claro que no Rosalie —dijo inclinándose sobre mi, colocando sus puños cerrados a cada uno de mis costados —Tu eres mi esposa!

Estaba asechándome y lo único que pude hacer fue taparme los oídos y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Aquélla discusión iba a ser mas dolorosa que cualquiera, el se sentía furioso y frustrado, una mala combinación de emociones en Emmett.

—Escúchame bien —dijo entre dientes cuando me quito ambas manos de los oídos y apretándome las muñecas con fuerza me obligo a mirarlo de frente —Jamás! jamás espere que fueras virgen, a pesar de la educación que Esme se esmero en darte. Te amaba con toda mi alma y no iba a exigirte algo que no iba a poder corresponder —por un momento me pareció que se ahogaba con las palabras —pero tampoco esperaba que estuvieras embarazada de otro hombre cuando nos casamos!

Me empujo contra el sofá y sentí como todo se derrumbaba nuevamente sobre mí. Entre lágrimas observe como se ponía la playera y tomaba las llaves de su auto de la mesilla.

Me quede ahí sentada, intentando mantenerme fuerte ante el y cuando azotó la puerta, no pude mas, me puse a llorar.

No volvió en toda la noche, y a causa de eso y de mis propios demonios no conseguí dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos ellos estaban ahí.

"No tengas miedo preciosa, no va dolerte... bueno tal vez si"

Me tape los oídos rápidamente, pero no podía escapar de las imágenes que apresaban mi cabeza en el terror y la repulsión.

"Oh Dios! pero si estas deliciosa..."

De mis labios salió un sollozo ahogado mientras las lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos, empapando la almohada. Comencé a llorar descontroladamente, al tiempo que me abrazaba a mi misma. Estaba muerta de miedo, sentía sus manos sobre mí, sus asquerosas manos sobre mí, tocándome, ensuciándome y lastimándome. Volví a sentir el mismo dolor y la repulsión que había sentido en aquélla ocasión.


	6. Tratado de paz

**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo VI.— Tratado de paz.**

**Emmett PoV**

Cuando salí del apartamento ya estaba molesto, pero cuando me subí al Jeep, me sentí aun peor. Golpee el volante con fuerza, era un bruto, técnicamente había estado apunto de violarla, aun podía sentir sus uñas clavadas en mis brazos y sus sollozos, pero el incidente no había logrado calmarme, quería volver al departamento y terminar lo que había comenzado, la quería completa y mía.

Todo era su culpa, de no haber estado conduciendo como desquiciada, no habría terminado en el hospital y yo no habría tenido que cuidar de ella. Era una situación muy peligrosa, yo sentía demasiada frustración y deseo salvaje como para contenerlo dentro de mi cuerpo.

Arranque y comencé a conducir sin rumbo fijo, tenia que alejarme de ahí si no quería atacarla de nuevo. No se ni como llegue pero en cuestión de minutos ya estaba entrando al Voulez—Vous, el bar de moda mas exclusivo de Londres, ahí encontraría lo que estaba buscando y quizás mas.

El guardia me dejo pasar inmediatamente, esos eran los beneficios de ser famoso desde niño, tenias tiempo suficiente de conocer a las personas correctas. Entre y haciendo caso omiso a todos los que me saludaban, fui directo a la barra, pedí un vodka y mientras lo servían, me senté dándole la espalda al tumulto que bailaba en la pista, vacié rápidamente el vaso, el ardor del licor calmo momentáneamente el brío que sentía en mi pecho, le indique al chico que me diera otro igual y me lo bebí.

—Uff! A eso es lo que yo llamo beber —escuche una voz conocida tras de mi.

Me volví extrañado e inmediatamente una delgada figura de suaves curvas y una larga cabellera rubia se sentó en mis piernas, rodeo mi cuello con sus delgados brazos.

—Hola Kate —la salude un poco atonito.

—Hola mi amor —correspondió a mi saludo depositando un suave beso en la comisura de mi boca.

Se bajo de mi regazo y se sentó a mi lado, pidió una cerveza y recargo los brazos en la barra, cruzando sus delgadas y largas piernas.

Wow, el mundo si que era pequeño, la última vez que la había visto, fue en Nueva York, en el despacho de su padre. En esa ocasión en la que comencé los trámites del divorcio después de ver a Rosalie en un comercial de ropa interior con un tipo, me había puesto muy celoso y gracias a eso le había pedido a Eleazar que comenzara con el divorcio, pero luego nunca continúe con los trámites.

—Y bien que trae a la estrella del fútbol a este lugar? —me pregunto dándole un trago a su cerveza.

La estudie bien, llevaba una blusa strapless negra y unos jeans cortos muy ajustados, zapatos de tacón alto, atados con unas finas correas y rematando ese atuendo, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero café sobre ese magnifico cabello rubio y lacio, que hacia un sombrero de cowboy en un lugar como aquel? Justo en la cabeza de Kate?.

La observe un momento, buscando algún cambio en su sobria belleza, estaba como a los 18, tal vez mas bonita. Sasha Russian, la madre de Kate, era la ex esposa de Eleazar Denali, era una mujer muy agradable al igual que sus hijas, Irina, Tanya y Kate, también estaba Vasilii, el pequeño hermano de Kate. Nuestras familias eran muy amigas, éramos algo así como primos, pero sin los lazos de sangre, gracias a ese pequeño detalle, nos la habíamos pasado de lujo en la universidad.

—También me da gusto verte —le dije pidiendo una cerveza para mi —Donde están tus hermanas?

—Irina esta por ahí, discutiendo con Laurent —dijo señalando una mesa alejada —Y Tanya esta por halla, bebiendo como desquiciada —después de señalarla volvió a mirarme —tu hermano no la ha llamado desde que estuvieron juntos en Tokio, ahora ella se ha convertido en una bebedora compulsiva.

Reí ante aquello, Edward y Tanya siempre hacían lo mismo desde la universidad, estaban juntos durante meses y luego se alejaban uno del otro, Esme pensaba que ella era perfecta para Edward, pero él tenía su propia opinión.

—Y como esta Rosalie? —pregunto con el rostro mas inocente que jamás había visto.

Levante las cejas y luego bebí lo que quedaba de mi cerveza intentando ignorar el detalle de que mi ex novia, estaba preguntándome por mi esposa, la misma por la que yo la había dejado.

—Que? Me preocupa —respondió a mi pregunta alzándose de hombros con inocencia —aunque no lo creas, no le deseo la muerte, ya supere que me dejaras por ella.

Aunque su comentario era crudo, no causo un mal efecto, al contrario reí ante sus ocurrencias. Si bien era cierto que aun estábamos juntos cuando decidí que quería a Rosalie, ella lo entendió y se fue de la mejor manera dejando nuestra amistad intacta. Jamás había habido dolor en nuestra relación, de ningún tipo, al contrario que con Rose, con Kate siempre había podido hablar.

—Ella esta mejor, en estos momentos debe de odiarme, pero esta bien —respondí quitándole su cerveza.

—Que paso? —pregunto ella abriendo mucho los ojos e inclinándose hacia mi.

—Hace como media hora, intente violarla en el sofá del pent House de Robert Pattinson.

Me bebí su cerveza de un trago y luego observe su rostro consternado y sorprendido. Robert Pattinson era le nombre del chico que prestaba su imagen e identidad para que Edward pudiera hacerse de lugares como su pent House clandestino y que nadie supiera que era suyo. Eso era genial, después de todo, alguien sabia quien demonios era ese tal Robert Pattinson?

—Que hiciste que? —pregunto casi gritando.

—Estoy cuidando de ella en el apartamento de Edward... —comencé y ella me freno poniendo sus palmas frente a ella.

—Espera, eso ya lo se —se quedo quieta y contesto a la pregunta que rondaba mi mente —vivimos en el mismo planeta Emmett y ustedes salen en las noticias todos los días desde el accidente. Ahora explica lo de la violación.

Respire hondo y deje la botella sobre la barra. Kate era linda y agradable, me recordaba la universidad y todas las ocasiones en que ella y sus hermanas nos habían acompañado en nuestras juergas nocturnas.

—Intente pasarme de la raya y ahora ella me odia —le dije rápidamente.

—Entiendo lo de pasarse de la raya, pero eso no es violación. Tú no necesitas violar a nadie, yo misma me lanzaría sobre ti ahora mismo. Yo si que te violaría.

Sus repuestas siempre eran desinhibidas, simples y honestas. Esa era quizás la razón más grande por la que Kate y yo habíamos estado juntos tanto tiempo. Nuestra relación había sido simple, nos divertíamos juntos, charlábamos, bebíamos y lo hacíamos como trastornados en todos los lugares posibles.

—Katy —unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la levantaron.

Ella se giro y beso al tipo vestido de café. Evalué la escena, el era un chico alto y rubio, de cabello largo, parecía agradable, entonces al ver su vestimenta supe de donde había salido ese sombrero de cowboy que Kate traía puesto.

Sonreí, ella era increíble, había introducido a un Cawboy en el bar más exclusivo, concurrido y elitista de Londres.

—Emmett, el es Garrett —me lo presento —Garrett, el es Emmett Cullen.

Nos estrechamos la mano amigablemente, ese era el problema con Kate, yo jamás había podido sentir celos de que estuviera con alguien y ella no los sentía tampoco, estaba demasiado segura de si misma como para celar a alguien, así que nuestra relación se había ido al demonio cuando descubrí mi posesiva obsesión por Rosalie.

—Emmett Cullen de los...

—Basta Garrett —le pidió ella tapándole la boca —el no quiere hablar de su vida personal, le pedirás su autógrafo en otra ocasión. Ahora vamos por Tanya. Irina y Laurent han terminado por enésima ocasión y ahora el la dejara, otra vez, mañana tendremos que vigilarla para que no se corte las venas. Y Tanya... no quisiera ser ella en la mañana.

Ella lo empujo hacia la pista, el se despidió de mi con un simple "fue un placer" luego fue hacia Tanya.

—Saluda a tus hermanas de mi parte, intentare que Edward llame a Tanya —prometí besando su mejilla.

—Mejor no —dijo ella —seria peor, comenzaría de nuevo con su decálogo de bares. Saluda a todos de mi parte —ella fue hacia Garrett —Ah! Y vuelve con ella, toma lo que te pertenece tigre! Ella desea lo mismo que tu, lo se!

La observe desaparecer entre la gente y luego me bebí otra cerveza.

Aun tenía sus palabras en mi cabeza, cuando entre al departamento, había amanecido hacia una hora, me había puesto tan ebrio que llamaron a Kate para que regresara por mí, me quede en su departamento esa noche. Por más que ambos lo deseáramos, no pasó nada, yo ya había conocido a Garrett y ella sabía a la perfección de mis sentimientos por Rosalie, así que ella no intento nada y yo tampoco, terminamos durmiendo como dos buenos amigos. En la mañana, después de un enorme vaso con agua, ella me había animado a hablar con Rose.

Cuando entre en la estancia, escuche la melodiosa risa de Rosalie proveniente de su habitación, el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho. Fui hacia ahí, guiándome por aquel sonido tan maravilloso, estaba feliz y reía, anhelaba verla con esa preciosa sonrisa en el rostro, así que avance más rápido.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la empuje suavemente, ella estaba sobre la cama, con una maleta frente a ella, doblaba y acomodaba la ropa que Maggie le pasaba de un cajón.

Analicé la imagen y el alma se me cayó a los pies, ella pensaba abandonarme, bueno en realidad planeaba regresar a Forks, según había escuchado el día anterior su conversación con Esme. Me aclare la garganta y ella se volvió sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, cuando ella reía mucho sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, así que eso era bueno.

—Traeré lo que falta —dijo Maggie saliendo de la habitación.

Me quede ahí un rato, antes de reunir suficiente fuerza para hablar.

—Rose...

—Un BMW color marfil —me interrumpió ella, sin mirarme.

—Que? —pregunte extrañado.

—Vas a comprarme un BMW nuevo, color marfil —dijo colocando unos jeans en la maleta —ese es el precio por acompañarte a Tampa y fingir que quiero retomar las cosas. Mi auto esta hecho pedazos y no tendré trabajo por un tiempo, así que iré contigo y me compensaras comprándome un auto nuevo.

—Rose yo... lo que paso anoche...

—No quiero hablar de eso —sentencio de manera tajante.

**Rosalie PoV**

Apenas acepte, Emmett llamo al director del equipo, en segundos todo estaba listo y dispuesto para nuestra partida a Tampa.

—Seguro que no quieres venir? —le pregunte por enésima vez a Maggie.

Yo tenía la esperanza de que aquella chica aceptara acompañarnos, la idea de volver a la casa de Tampa, sola con Emmett, no me emocionaba mucho, de hecho me tenía hecha un manojo de nervios.

—De verdad no puedo —dijo ella un poco triste —Me encantaría, no todos los días me ofrecen un viaje a Tampa Bay gratis, pero tengo mi trabajo en el hospital y además la escuela.

Solo asentí, llevaba horas rogándole que nos acompañara y ya no me quedaban ganas de seguir insistiendo, además no era que no quisiera, en verdad no podía. Cada vez que ella se negaba, me hacia mas consiente de que estaría sola con Emmett por tiempo indefinido, como cuando nos casamos. Además, la casa me daba miedo, no había ni un solo recuerdo bonito de mi estadía en ella.

Me quede pensando mientras doblaba un pijama.

—Casi lo olvido —dijo ella mirando su reloj —la ropa ya esta lista, iré por ella, seguro que encontrara mas cosas ahí —señalo antes de dejar más ropa doblada sobre la cama.

El edificio tenía una lavandería incluida, así que solo tenia que ir y recogerla.

Elegía entre varias blusas cuando note algo que no era mío. Era de color azul marino, desgastada por el tiempo y tenia unas enormes letras blancas que proclamaban a Joe Montana, entonces al tomarla recordé.

Era la playera que Emmett me había prestado cuando me había encontrado en el piso del baño. Inconscientemente la apreté contra mi pecho, recordando aquélla experiencia, había sido un poco terrorífico que el me hubiera visto desnuda, peor había sido que me hubiera llevado así hasta la cama y luego al sofá. Casi podía sentir sus manos sobre mis piernas y espalda, los latidos de su corazón y su calidez, apreté aun más fuerte la playera.

Me arrepentí tremendamente de haberme puesto histérica la noche anterior, de haberme quedado quieta, tal vez ahora, mi añoranza seria un poco menos dolorosa y frustrante, si al menos hubiera hecho el amor con Emmett, aunque fuera por una vez...

Apreté mis labios y reprimí mis lágrimas, no podía dejarme llevar o me pondría a gritar en cuanto entráramos en el avión.

Me puse de pie, ya podía caminar sin usar las muletas, solo que lo hacia lento y cojeaba bastante. Me detuve de todas las paredes, camino a la habitación de Emmett, solo dejaría la playera ahí y continuaría arreglando mi equipaje.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, salte hacia el closet, el no estaba en casa, como todas las mañanas había salido a correr, solo que después de haber pasado la noche, quien sabia donde, había empezado tarde y tal vez regresaría poco antes de la comida. Eso era mas que perfecto, porque nuestro vuelo estaba planeado para la noche, así tal vez por la mañana estaríamos en Tampa.

Abrí el closet, primero una puerta y luego la otra, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar mucho mi pie, me agarre a las repisas y busque donde ponerla. Había camisas colgadas, extraño en Emmett, no le gustaba la ropa de vestir, decidí ponerla con el resto, pero cuando abrí un cajón buscándolas, me encontré con algo que no esperaba.

Había un cajón lleno de revistas, todas ellas de espectáculos y en todas se hablaba de Emmett, por un momento pensé que sufría de algún trastorno ego centrista, pero luego descubrí de donde habían salido, cuando reconocí la portada de una "Otro gol del campeón".

Abrí la boca sorprendida al acordarme, esa revista había sido la principal causa de mi accidente, alguien me había enviado un paquete de revistas de circulación nacional e internacional, donde hablaban del romance de Emmett y Heidi.

Escuche como se abría la puerta, pero supuse que era Maggie y seguí leyendo. Aquélla mañana no había tenido tiempo para leerla atenta, solo había tenido una súper rabieta y luego había hecho trisas mi amado auto.

"Los medios se han olvidado de Rosalie Hale, así como de su fallido matrimonio con la estrella del fútbol..." "Los rumores de una relación formal entre Heidi Banks y Emmett Cullen son tan fuertes, que hay quienes aseguran que la modelo ya conoció a sus "suegros" durante un importante desfile de modas en Grecia".

Casi reí ante aquello, Emmett no había hablado con su padre desde hacia menos de tres años, no había hablado con Esme tampoco, así que la idea de que Heidi los conociera era absurda, los había visto en varias ocasiones, pero nunca como la "novia" de Emmett, ellos no lo aceptarían, menos si el y yo aun seguíamos casados. Escuche un ruido en la habitación, estaba apunto de gritarle a Maggie para avisarle que estaba ahí, cuando escuche que carraspeaban. Era una voz demasiado fuerte como para ser de ella, entonces saque un poco la cabeza y me quede con la boca abierta.

Emmett había regresado antes de tiempo y se estaba sacando la playera por la cabeza mientras cantaba a todo pulmón. Las palabras se fueron de mis labios y todo pensamiento coherente abandonó mi cabeza, estaba petrificada porque pensé que me descubriría, pero se volvió para arrojar la playera. La tela sudada cayo sobre mi cabeza y casi grite del asco, la arroje a un lado y cuando levante la cara, el estaba por sacarse los pants. Abrí la boca intentando avisarle que estaba ahí, pero nada salió de mi garganta.

Estaba atónita, lo había visto desnudo... bueno en realidad semi—desnudo, durante nuestras visitas a la playa o cuando los ánimos se calentaban durante nuestras idas a acampar, pero aquello me sobrepasaba. Me sentía como una intrusa y lo peor era que me gustaba lo que veía.

Emmett siempre había sido musculoso, pero había adelgazado después de tres años y sus músculos estaban mas marcado que nunca, su espalda, sus piernas y pantorrillas, casi me da un ataque cuando se volvió hacia mi con las manos en la cinturilla de sus boxers y cantando una canción que no conocía.

—Rosalie! —grito buscando desesperado con que cubrirse.

—Emmett! —grite cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, abrí un ojo y vi que el no se había movido, solo sostenía un cojín contra su... Hay por Dios! De no haberse vuelto seguramente aquello habría sido peor.

—Señor Cullen? —Escuche a Maggie en el pasillo —Señor Cullen? Tiene una llamada…

—Maggie no...

No alcance a advertirle, ya estaba parada en la puerta abierta, con los ojos y la boca abiertos. Llevaba un cesto de ropa en las manos y lo dejo caer, luego dio un grito y se fue cubriéndose el rostro, que tenia completamente rojo.

—De verdad lo siento mucho —decía la pobre muchacha —debí haber llamado, pero pensé que...

Volvió a hundir su enrojecido rostro en sus manos. Emmett había huido al baño y entonces yo había aprovechado para huir también.

—No estaba pasando nada... —intente calmarla —yo... yo solo quería regresarle su playera —me justifique —y luego el entro y comenzó a...

—No tiene que darme explicaciones, esta es su casa. Fui una tonta y una maleducada al no llamar a la puerta.

Después de preparar la cena y una serie de disculpas, Maggie se fue a su casa hecha un manojo de nervios, cuando Emmett entro a la cocina, se limito a disculparse y a bajar la mirada, enrojeciendo de nuevo.

**Emmett PoV**

—Pobre chica —murmuro Rosalie.

Ya estaba en la mesa, delante de ella tenía una ensalada algo extraña que no me atreví a cuestionar. Fui al refrigerador y tome unos pedazos de pizza, los coloque en el microondas y luego me recargue contra la pared.

—Siento haber entrado a tu habitación sin permiso —la escuche disculparse y casi no pude creerlo.

—No hay problema, supongo que es justo —dije abriendo la soda de lata —Yo te vi desnuda, supongo que no pudiste contenerte. La venganza es dulce.

Dije intentando aminorar la tensión, lo último que necesitábamos era otra pelea. Podría jurar que la vi sonreír, pero fue un momento fugaz que no se repitió.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras observaba girar la pizza en el horno. No me sentía avergonzado, sorprendido si, pero no me avergonzaba mostrarme desnudo ante ella, era como mi fantasía secreta y prohibida.

—Aun llevas mi crucifijo y la alianza... —murmuro ella.

Bebí otro sorbo de soda y luego apreté el botón del horno, mi comida estaba lista. Lleve el plato a al mesa y me senté frente a ella.

—Fue un obsequio —le dije tomando un trozo de pizza y sin mencionar siquiera la alianza, era el único recuerdo de mi mas grande sueño y la peor de mis pesadillas.

Rosalie había asistido a un internado en Vancouver, un internado católico para ser exactos, Esme no había podido hacer mucho para librarla de él, Dydime, la madre de Rosalie y Jasper, había estudiado en el, era como una tradición familiar. Cuando se graduó, le habían dado un crucifijo de oro sólido, con un pequeño diamante en el centro, era como el certificado de calidad del internado. Ella lo había llevado en recuerdo de su difunta madre.

El día en que nos habíamos comprometido, ella me lo había regalado. Era como una silenciosa promesa de amor, al menos eso había sido para mí desde el primer día.


	7. Dolor

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo VII.— Dolor.**

**Rosalie PoV**

Atravesé las puertas de cristal de la que había sido mi casa, sin siquiera mirar, no quería tocar ni ver nada, tenia la extraña sensación de estar soñando y el tocar algo me haría consiente de que era verdad, quería permanecer ajena a todo aquello, quería vivir como hasta antes del accidente, sin recuerdos, sin dolor.

Abrí la boca mucho y tome aire, sentía que no podía respirar, me abrace a mi misma con gesto ausente. Estaba apunto de volverme y echar a correr cuando escuche su voz tras de mi.

—Esta casi igual —Emmett me sorprendió —solo hice que cambiaran las cortinas y las alfombras, pero son casi los mismos colores, la decoradora dijo que estaba bien.

Intente calmarme mientras observaba como varias personas subían las maletas. Todo era demasiado igual a cuando Emmett y yo nos habíamos mudado por primera vez.

Mire hacia arriba y el sol lastimo mis ojos, sobre el enorme recibidor, había una cúpula de vidrio, que dejaba entrar mucha luz. Entonces recordé la primera vez que había visto aquello que yo llamaba mi pedazo de cielo.

_*****Flash back *****_

Faltaban dos meses para la boda y la casa ya estaba terminada, Emmett y yo habíamos viajado a Tampa para verla, además él había recibido una buena propuesta del equipo local, así que evaluaba la posibilidad de vivir ahí indefinidamente. Yo estaba feliz, Tampa era un paraíso y poder vivir ahí con Emmett para siempre era aun mejor. Habíamos entrado en la propiedad en su Jeep, y luego me había llevado en brazos por el enorme jardín hasta el recibidor.

—Ves? Es preciosa —me dijo cuando me deposito bajo la cúpula.

—No se… —dije mientras arrugaba la nariz en un gesto desdeñoso.

El me abrazo fuerte y me levanto en el aire dando vueltas, yo había estallado en carcajadas, admitiendo que en efecto era una casa preciosa. Habíamos terminado besándonos fervorosamente bajo la cúpula y entonces el había susurrado contra mis labios:

—Este es el cielo, con mi ángel personal y todo.

—Mi pedazo de cielo —había respondido yo.

Yo había reído como nunca, no por gracia, por felicidad, la inmensa felicidad de comenzar junto a Emmett algo que yo nunca había tenido y que el estaba dispuesto a darme, una familia.

—Espero no interrumpir.

Mi visión pareció oscurecerse con esas palabras y aquélla voz que me hacia temblar y desear no haber nacido. Esa misma tarde yo había conocido a una persona que sellaría mi destino, Royce King II, hijo de un banquero y uno de los dueños del equipo al que habían invitado a Emmett.

—Así que esta es la afortunada que te llevara al altar —había dicho él al verme tomada de la mano de Emmett —Es preciosa Cullen, deberías tener cuidado de dejarla sola —me estremecí con la palabra sola.

Mi visión dio un salto gigante, hasta la noche en que Emmett y yo habíamos peleado.

—Tu no naciste para llorar —me había dicho Royce cuando me encontró afuera del hotel —Tal vez deberías demostrarle que no le perteneces —el había atacado mi orgullo para convencerme y yo había caído como tonta. Me subí a su auto y lo acompañe a la fiesta.

*****Flash back *****

**Emmett PoV**

Rosalie había permanecido en silencio todo el camino, primero en el auto y después en el jet privado que habían enviado por nosotros. Me imaginaba lo mucho que deseaba no estar de camino a Tampa, para mi era más fácil, yo ya había pasado por esa etapa, después de "abandonarla", como todos pensaban que había hecho, decidí regresar a vivir ahí. Eso solo lo sabía Alice, suspire al ver como la luz del día caía sobre ella, estaba parada justamente bajo la cúpula de vidrio, justo como aquella vez.

Apenas llegar a la casa, sus ojos parecieron cubrirse por un velo que impedía ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Examino todo con desdeñosa indiferencia, al contrario de lo que ella parecía sentir, mi corazón sintió un doloroso alivio al verla de nuevo ahí, mi mente deseaba creer que ella había regresado conmigo y que se quedaría.

La imaginaba vestida de novia y con una enorme sonrisa, la veía ilusionada y llena de sueños, como antes y lo más importante, enamorada de mí.

Supervise toda la mañana cada una de las labores que se realizaban en la casa, pronto aparecieron Huilien y Pire. Ellas se habían hecho cargo de la casa todos estos años y las había llamado para presentarles a Rosalie y que supieran que estábamos ahí, ellas ya sabían que vendríamos, pero aun así quería que la conocieran, ellas habían sido mi única compañía durante nuestra separación.

Me alegro saber que el pequeño Nahuel estaba en la escuela, me gustaba ese niño y quería que estuviera bien, ya que tal vez yo jamás podría velar de esa manera por un hijo mío, me conformaba con hacerlo por Nahuel.

El resto de la tarde, la pase en la oficina del señor King, según me explico, había una fiesta del equipo en la cual habría periodistas, seria el preámbulo para el anuncio oficial de mi regreso al equipo, así que tenía que convencer a Rosalie de asistir, era importante esparcir el rumor de que habíamos regresado, eso iba a atraer la atención de los periodistas.

**Rosalie PoV**

Al día siguiente de nuestra llegada, había desayunado sola, nadie me dijo nada así que opte por tomar mi desayuno en el jardín, yo sola. Me di un baño y luego arreglé algo de mi ropa en el armario, Pire se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero Nahuel la seguía por toda la casa, así que para mi eso no fue una opción.

Nahuel era un niño dulce y gentil, tenia unos preciosos y vivaces ojos oscuros, y eso era exactamente lo que me mantenía lejos de el, esa vida, esa inocencia que yo sentía como un reclamo, era como si el supiera lo que yo había hecho, como si el pudiera ver atreves de mi alma.

Horas después, la comida se sirvió en el comedor a petición de Emmett, era un espacio abierto y colindaba con el jardín, siempre me había gustado aquélla parte de la casa y en definitiva no lograría comer en ninguno de los otros lugares de la casa.

Estábamos sentados uno frente al otro, no nos miramos mientras Huilien servía la comida, como perfectos extraños, lo observe sonreírle a la mujer cuando ella se retiro. Esas dos mujeres apreciaban a Emmett y me veían como si yo fuera la mala de la película, en realidad tenían razón, yo era la causante de la mayor parte de los problemas, pero eso no les daba derecho a juzgarme, que sabían ellas de mi?

—Pire cree que te molesta que Nahuel este aquí —dijo el tomando un gran bocado de espagueti.

Tome un bocado pequeño y luego me limpie los labios.

—No he dicho nada —inmediatamente me justifique.

—No es por lo que digas, es tu actitud. Te he visto mirarlo con desdeñes —dijo el como si lo hubiera abofeteado —el ha vivido aquí desde los dos años, esta es su casa.

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta —dije intentando ser inocente —No lo volveré a hacer —le dije exasperada, como podía poner a ese chiquillo por encima de mi?

Seguimos comiendo en silencio y el no volvió a tocar el tema. No era desdeñes, era culpabilidad y remordimiento, el niño no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

—El sábado hay una reunión... —el no termino de decirlo.

—Bromeas? Llegamos ayer —dije algo incrédula, como podían hacer tantas fiestas y ganar dinero al mismo tiempo?

El solo levanto las cejas y movió la cabeza evaluando mi comentario mientras masticaba, luego asintió y volvió a llenar su boca de comida.

—No quiero ir, no voy a exhibir mi derrota ante tus amigos.

—Alguna vez también fueron tus amigos —mencionó el haciéndome sentir culpable —Podrías considerarlo como una penitencia.

—Cual es la tuya entonces? —le pregunte molesta.

—Tener que impedir que te hagas daño, cuando tu me lo hiciste sin siquiera pensarlo.

Las manos me temblaban y deje caer uno de los pendientes de perla que estaba intentando ponerme.

"Tranquila"

Murmure para mi misma mientras levantaba el pendiente, las manos me temblaban descontroladamente y yo no quería hacer aquello.

Cuando Emmett y yo habíamos viajado ahí para revisar la casa por ultima vez, meses antes de la boda, me había encantado el ambiente social. Los dueños del equipo apreciaban mucho a Emmett y además lo reconocían de los demás, así que yo no era la esposa de un jugador más.

Air CORP era el emporio de la familia Cullen, las acciones estaban divididas entre los integrantes de la familia. Emmett tenía un porcentaje importante, era por eso que lo tomaban tanto en cuenta, además de ser un jugador valioso, era un posible colega y socio en varios negocios. Para el, jugar era como un pasatiempo, ya que el sueldo no le hacia falta.

—Estas lista? —pregunto Emmett de pie en la puerta, pero sin entrar.

Respire profundo y me volví hacia el buscando su aceptación, después de todo, esto lo hacía por el, era mi penitencia, como el mismo había dicho, además de cierta forma, se lo debía. El me miro por unos instantes pero luego asintió con conformismo y salió de mi habitación.

Mi respiración era lo único en que estaba concentrándome ahora, necesitaba mantenerme tranquila, aquello iba a ser difícil, pero aun así debía hacerlo.

Minutos después estábamos en la limosina, uno frente al otro en completo silencio. El enorme hotel estaba atestado de periodistas y fotógrafos. Sentí miedo cuando la puerta de la limosina se abrió y Emmett me llevo con el afuera. Las preguntas y los flashes casi me dejaron en shock, pero él me tomo la mano con fuerza y me condujo por la alfombra hacia la entrada del hotel. No podía decir que pasamos desapercibidos, pero al menos habíamos llegado intactos, nadie nos cuestiono sobre Heidi o que había pasado hacia tres años, solo hubo algo que me molesto, una joven periodista pregunto si yo había estado drogada el día del accidente. Casi me fui de espaldas, pero le sonreí con cortesía, a decir verdad, estaba bastante cerca de lo que había sentido en ese momento.

El enorme recibidor estaba elegantemente adornado, fuimos directamente hacia el salón, ignorando a los demás presentes, entonces casi me da un infarto cuando todos ahí se volvieron a vernos.

—Maravilloso! —exclamo un hombre mayor aplaudiendo mientras nos observaba y sonreía.

Ahí estaba la primera dificultad de la noche, Royce King I, el banquero más importante de América. Le sonreí por cortesía y entonces note que de su brazo iba una preciosa joven, no pasaba de los 20 y tampoco era miembro de la sociedad de Tampa, ya que sin duda la habría reconocido.

Emmett lo saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos y luego fue mi turno, le di la mano y el aprovechó para llevársela a los labios, intente retirar mi mano, pero el no lo permitió.

—Me da tanto gusto que pudieras acompañar a tu marido querida —exclamo el hombre palmeando levemente el dorso de mi mano —No es bueno que lo dejes tanto tiempo solo, ya vez lo que pasa, si el no te amara de esa manera, hace mucho que lo habrías perdido.

Me limite a sonreír con fingida cordialidad, ese hombre era igual o mas desagradable que su hijo, solo que el se guardaba sus comentarios y sus deseos. Conversamos con ellos durante un rato y Bree, la quinta esposa de Royce King I, no dijo ni una sola palabra, como yo pensaba, era un simple adorno.

Charlamos con más personas y todos ellos fingían ser nuestros amigos y estar felices de nuestro supuesto regreso. El señor King le pidió a Emmett su opinión en un negocio, casi me reí ante aquello; el y los negocios eran completamente incompatibles, pero la gente era feliz tratándolo como el heredero del imperio Cullen, después de todo el era el primogénito.

—Vas a dejarme sola? —le pregunte mientras me conducía a una mesa.

—Son solo unos segundos, quiero escuchar bien esto, tal vez decida dejar el fútbol.

Rodé los ojos mientras se alejaba, eso era imposible, a pesar de tener el dinero suficiente para vivir apaciblemente por el resto de su vida, Emmett jugaba por placer. La mesa estaba llena de mujeres, famosas, ricas y hermosas, pero olvidadas y hartas de aquellas patrañas, todas ellas estaban exactamente en la misma situación que yo, las habían abandonado ahí por algo mas importante. Bree estaba a mi lado, contemplando con ojos vacíos a los demás, sonrió tontamente a alguien y luego se puso de pie.

Ignore a la persona que fue a charlar con ella y seguí bebiendo cada copa de champaña que ponían frente a mi, no tenia ni idea de cuanto había bebido, pero tampoco me importaba, era la única forma de mitigar mi propia desgracia.

—Esta noche estas turbadoramente sexy —deje la copa sobre la mesa, instintivamente busque sobre la mesa alguno de los cubiertos.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y rogué al cielo que hiciera que Emmett regresara. Apreté el cuchillo en mi puño cuando sentí como se sentaba en la silla de al lado, no pude evitar un temblor debido a la repulsión.

—Hola Rose —me susurro en el oído —me extrañaste?

Una de sus manos fue hasta mi rodilla, apreté el cuchillo al compás de mis dientes. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, no podía moverme aunque lo deseara con desesperación, me odiaba por reaccionar tan débilmente.

—Aléjate de mi —le dije entre dientes —Emmett esta aquí, si me tocas comienzo a gritar.

—Eso seria... excitante. Aun recuerdo lo hermosa que suena tu voz cuando te quejas y lloras, también debo decir que jamás escuche a alguien gritar por ayuda como a ti, hasta muerta de miedo eres sexy.

Sentí nauseas al escuchar aquélla narración de mi estadía en el infierno. Reprimí el recuerdo de mi propia voz pidiendo ayuda con desesperación.

—Ya se lo dije —Royce le temía a Emmett y las palabras aparecieron en mis labios por arte de magia.

—En serio? —Pregunto sonriendo con cinismo —no parece molesto. Tal vez la próxima vez, quiera acompañarnos.

Pasó uno de sus dedos por mi cuello y brazos, podía sentir su asquerosa respiración cerca de mí, ensuciando el mismo aire, en ese momento quise morirme, estaba volviendo a vivir mi infierno, podía escuchar mi voz pidiendo ayuda, sus manos sobre mi, su aliento...

—Royce? —Bree estaba de pie frente nosotros y nos miraba extrañada.

El se distrajo con su madrastra y yo levante la vista buscando a Emmett, el estaba mirándome desde el centro del salón, sus ojos estaban clavados en mi, estaba molesto. Reaccione lo mas rápido que pude y me puse de pie, camine hacia el sin quitarle la vista de encima, las manos me temblaban y luche por no soltar mi bolsa.

Que tanto había visto el?

Intente no pensar mucho en eso, si había visto a Royce tocándome… el no iba a preguntar, iba a golpear, cerré los ojos y tome aire rápidamente, por eso no le había dicho nada, porque no quería que se convirtiera en un asesino por mi culpa, no quería lastimarlo mas de lo que ya había hecho.

Camine tan rápido como pude e ignore a la gente que me miraba o me saludaba, me dolía la pierna, así que sin darme cuenta comencé a cojear. Cuando llegue a su lado, le tome la mano sin decirle nada, el no cambio su expresión, al contrario, me sonrió con desdeñes disfrazando su molestia de cinismo, aun estaba enojado cuando bajo su rostro y tomándome por el mentón estampo sus labios contra los míos con un gesto salvaje.

—Reviviendo viejos tiempos, querida? —pregunto el aun contra mis labios.

—Me quiero ir —le dije molesta empujándolo.

—No me rechaces —sentenció el agarrándome de los brazos para que yo no me alejara —voy a pagarte por fingir, recuerdas? Haz bien tu trabajo.

—Quiero irme —puntualice ahogándome con el dolor de escucharlo decirme esas horribles cosas.

Entonces el dejo de sostenerme con tanta fuerza y su mirada cambio, me miro bien.

—Estas bien? —me pregunto estudiando mi rostro —Te duele la pierna?

Tome una bocanada de aire, sentí las lágrimas en mi garganta y casi podía sentirlas en mis mejillas.

—Quiero irme ya... —mi voz se quebró y el me miro extrañado, soltándome los brazos para tomarme de las manos.

—Que...?

Entonces escuche una voz que me hizo apretar la mano de Emmett con fuerza.

—Vaya! —Jane apareció luciendo un diminuto vestido color vino —Miren quien esta aquí, la pareja del momento! —exclamo con una sonrisa sádica.

Me sorprendí al sentir el fuerte brazo de Emmett en mi cintura, me acerco a el y yo no me resistí, lo necesitaba, ahora mas que nunca. Sin previo aviso y tras mirarme por unos instantes, inclino su rostro y me beso, esta vez no me resistí y el no fue tan salvaje. Me quede muy quieta, sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los míos, pero yo lo sentía como una agresión, apreté mis puños y mis labios, haciendo que el beso terminara, me era imposible disfrutar de aquel beso y de la cálida y protectora proximidad que me ofrecía, mas aun después de lo que había pasado apenas unos segundos atrás.

Note su gesto de molestia cuando se alejo de mí.

—Tal parece que a tu esposa no le gustan los espectáculos —dijo Jane lanzándome una afilada mirada.

Odiaba demasiado a esa bruja como para hablar con ella. Jane y su hermano Alec, eran hermanos gemelos; desde niños habían sido adoptados por Aro Cullen, el tío de Emmett. Ambos niños habían crecido a la par de nosotros, así que la conocía bien, lo suficiente como para saber que me odiaba.

—No creo que sea eso —respondió Emmett con una sonrisa —debe estar cansada, no hemos descansado desde que llegamos de Londres —dijo el sonriéndome e intentando besarme de nuevo.

Me resistí y el se limito a sonreír y a darme un beso en la mejilla.

Emmett dijo aquello en doble sentido y Jane lo entendió perfecto, ya que comenzó a reír. Su risa era melodiosa, como la de una niña pequeña, era una mujer muy hermosa, pero también era despiadada, yo sabía bien que tan despiadada podía llegar a ser.

Estaba apunto de pedirle a Emmett que me alejara de su prima, cuando apareció el resto de aquel maldito club.

**Emmett PoV**

No veía la hora de irnos de ahí, apreté mas a Rose contra mi costado al ver venir a Alec y Royce.

"Maldito Royce King" pensé para mi mientras lo saludaba con la cabeza.

Ese estúpido siempre había mostrado su interés por Rose, aun y cuando la primera vez que la había visto, ella estaba en mis brazos. Ahora no podía borrar de mi mente como se le había acercado cuando estaban en la mesa, como sus manos se perdieron bajo el mantel y como el la miraba mientras le hablaba.

Dejarla sola había sido un error, el cumplió su amenaza.

—Wow! —dijo el cubriéndose los ojos como si algo lo lastimara —pero si son la pareja del momento!

Me reí ante su estúpido comentario, odiaba la hipocresía, pero no echaría a perder mi oportunidad de volver a jugar en el equipo. Royce solo era un imbécil que gastaba el dinero de su padre, no servía para nada y algo me decía que Rosalie no se iba a conformar con el, así que al menos yo tenia eso de mi lado.

Mi mente trabajo sola y comencé a plantearme una idea, el día en que habíamos peleado, Rose desapareció y volvió a Forks, luego Royce estaba en Nueva York...

—Te mantienes en forma, he? —pregunto con una mueca cuando le apreté la mano mas de lo normal.

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que ese tipo fuera con quien Rosalie me había engañado, mucho menos teniéndolo enfrente, no era una buena idea echar mi vida por la borda de nuevo, Rosalie no lo valía, ya me había dado cuenta de eso antes.

—Solo para no perder la costumbre —dije yo.

—Y la preciosa Rosalie, como siempre despampanante —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Rose le tomo la mano algo dubitativa, note como todos ahí la observaban atentos, era como si supieran algo que yo no. Mire fijamente a Rose y luego a Royce, estudiando sus reacciones, si el era su amante y estaban juntos de nuevo, me las iban a pagar ambos.

**Rosalie PoV**

No podía estar ahí con ellos, nadie sabía nada, solo yo conocía la verdad sobre ese asqueroso club que formaban esos depravados y lo peor era que yo tenia la culpa de lo que me había pasado. Emmett no podría defenderme si no sabia lo que pasaba y yo no tenia fuerzas para decírselo, no quería que me despreciara mas de lo que ya lo hacia, no lo soportaría.

—Que te pasa? —pregunto Emmett desde la puerta de mi habitación mientras se quitaba la corbata.

Tras la breve platica con Jane y Royce, Emmett había optado por sacarme del hotel con el pretexto de trabajar en nuevo proyecto que ambos teníamos en mente. Rogué al cielo para que creyeran que lo que decía el fuera verdad, ojala y lo fuera, si Emmett y yo tuviéramos una relación normal de marido y mujer, las cosas serian mas fáciles.

—Me voy, no estoy bien —dije ahogando sollozos, mi voz estaba quebrada.

—Por dios y ahora que demonios te pasa? También vas a prohibirme hablar con Jane? —Emmett hizo un ademán con las manos —Tu deja de hablar con Royce primero!

Era perfecto, el mismo me había dado el motivo así que me puse de pie y seguí empacando. Me atemorizaba la idea de tener que darle una explicación a Emmett sobre mi comportamiento, peor aun, que el hubiera notado que mientras Royce me acosaba, yo tenia un cuchillo en la mano.

Me lleve la mano a la frente intentando pensar en una excusa.

—Coqueteabas con ella —lo acuse como siempre sin pensarlo, estaba desesperada y solo buscaba razones para irme y desviar el tema de Royce.

—Coquetear? Por dios! Hable con ella, condénenme a muerte! —Dijo en tono burlón —Es mi prima, no puedo ignorarla! Tu si podrías ignorar a ese imbécil y no lo haces! Porque iba yo a dejar mi vida de nuevo por ti?

—Porque yo no permito que me humillen y menos en publico. Todos saben que dormiste con ella —le dije buscando mi pasaporte, necesitaba ir a Italia con Jasper, Forks y Londres no eran una opción segura en esos momentos —Como con Chelsea, Renata y Heidi! Quieres que siga?

Esa ultima era la que mas me dolía, se había paseado con ella por mas de dos meses, una eternidad comparado con el resto, de haberme llegado la demanda de divorcio, habría ido yo misma a arrogársela en la cara.

—Lo olvidaba, tu eres la santa y digna esposa! —Se quito el saco y lo arrojo al piso con furia —Tal vez deberíamos publicar tu pequeña aventura, así podremos jugar iguales.

—Al menos yo no me paseaba por ahí con todo el mundo —le grite histérica, necesitaba sacar la furia contenida en esos tres años —Después de esa vez no hubo nadie Emmett, no había nadie!

—No fue necesario, ya no había nada mas que pudieras mandar al diablo! —exclamo con furia.

Estábamos uno frente al otro y por un momento pensé que el me golpearía, estaba muy molesto, mas de lo que yo jamás lo había visto. Intente calmarme a mi misma, respirando profundo y ahogando mis lagrimas, me limpie el rostro mientras me paseaba frente a el en pequeños círculos.

—Quiero irme de aquí —sentencie mas tranquila.

—No —fue lo único que me dijo.

—No quiero estar aquí, que no entiendes, me hace daño estar en esta casa, en este lugar! —estaba desesperada, ya no sabia que hacer —Me asfixias con tus arranques!

Comencé a buscar mi teléfono móvil, tenia que llamar a Jasper, iba a provocar una pelea innecesaria pero el era el único que iba a ayudarme sin preguntar nada.

—A mi también me duele estar contigo, me lastima! — Me quede quieta escuchando lo que tenia que decirme, yo estaba atemorizada, pero el estaba furioso —Me da rabia verte con otro hombre! Después de que me fui de esta casa, tú regresaste a Forks como si nada, yo fui el villano, el maldito insensible que te abandonó después de que perdiste a ese bebe. A ese niño que ni siquiera era mío! Todo el mundo creyó que yo era un infeliz que solo pensaba en si mismo. —Su mirada cambio y se lleno de dolor —Creo que se equivocaron de persona, pero nadie lo aclaro jamás.

No pude escuchar mas, me deje caer al piso y me tape los oídos, apreté mis ojos con fuerza para no escucharlo más.


	8. Calmantes

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo VIII. — Calmantes.**

**Emmett PoV**

No podía soportar mas, estaba apunto de explotar.

Al verla en el suelo, con las manos en los oídos y los ojos cerrados, decidí alejarme, era frustrante que ella hiciera eso, que se negara a darme una explicación, a enfrentar sus actos, era lo mismo que había hecho hace tres años, solo que en ese momento yo la amaba con toda mi alma y estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella. Eso fue lo que hice en realidad, deje que todo mi mundo se viniera abajo y nunca dije nada, solo fingí que no me importaba, lo único que hice fue cubrirle las espaldas para que nadie la lastimara.

Salí de la habitación y fui directo a la mía, me saque aquélla ropa incomoda, remplazándola por algo deportivo y salí de la casa, corrí cerca de 2 horas, luego golpee el saco en el sótano que había habilitado como mi gimnasio, levante pesas y por ultimo hice unas cuantas abdominales, esa era mi única salida, cansar mi cuerpo para no estar tentado a golpearla.

La odiaba tanto como alguna vez la había amado.

Exhausto me quede recostado en el piso, contemplando el techo y pensando en lo extraño que era todo aquello. Habían pasado más de tres años, desde que nos casamos y las cosas seguían igual. Me estire sintiéndome exhausto, pero no disminuían mis ansias.

Rose siempre me había vuelto loco.

Cuando éramos niños, con sus largas rabietas y luego sus angelicales sonrisas que siempre le conseguían cuanto quería. Después cuando fue adolescente, fue peor, era demasiado hermosa como para que alguien dejara de verla. Recordé la desesperación que sentí cuando me entere de que Edward y ella salían, pero yo tenia a Kate, así que no podía hacer nada. Años después, nos encontramos en Paris, el día su debut como modelo y ahí comenzó todo, Kate y yo nos alejamos, luego ella comprendió mis sentimientos y terminamos.

Cuando conseguí su atención, estaba tan eufórico que casi no podía contener las ganas de gritarlo, aun así esperamos mucho tiempo antes de hacerlo publico, temíamos la reacción de mi padre y Esme ante todo, pero nos equivocamos, ellos estaban muy felices por nosotros, igual que nuestros hermanos. Edward se había mostrado un poco desconfiado, pero al final lo había aceptado.

Nos comprometimos el día de su cumpleaños numero 21, para entonces ella ya era una modelo cotizada, así que dimos una gran fiesta, la idea no me había gustado, pero yo estaba tan ofuscado que le daba todo, jamás había podido negarle nada.

Pase saliva al sentir un nudo en la garganta, yo era capaz de sacarme el corazón y ponerlo a sus pies si eso la hacia sonreír por un segundo. Kate solía decirme que sentía una obsesión enfermiza por ella y que la olvidaría después de que tuviéramos sexo, mi mejor amiga, atribuía mis sentimientos al hecho de que Rosalie me negaba el acceso total a su cuerpo.

Reí estúpidamente mientras recordaba a Kate, el día en que habíamos terminado ella lloro y yo había estado apunto de no dejarla, jamás quise dañarla.

"No te atrevas a arrepentirte" me dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas "Ya no quiero estar contigo" dijo ella en su defensa "No si piensas en otra... en ella" la había abrazado por un largo rato hasta que dejo de llorar, entonces me dio un fugaz beso en los labios "Espero y ella te merezca" me dijo antes de salir de mi vida.

—Ella mece el mundo —dije poniéndome de pie.

**Rosalie PoV**

Mi maleta estaba hecha, el boleto para Italia me esperaba en el aeropuerto, pero no podía irme hasta que fuera de día. Me di una larga ducha y luego intente dormir, pero no lo conseguí, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, exhausta, me encontraba con imágenes que deseaba arrancar de mi mente, entonces despertaba gritando desesperada y volvía a temblar y a desear no haber nacido nunca.

Seguí con ese ritmo durante toda la madrugada, hasta que no pude mas, la cabeza me dolía mucho y tenia los ojos demasiado hinchados y secos como para llorar otra vez, el edredón estaba completamente mojado por mis lagrimas y sentía mi estomago dolorido.

"Por favor no... no de nuevo...!" escuche mi propia voz suplicar y el tono atemorizado y desesperado, resonó en mi cabeza. Me abrasé a mi misma, mientras apretaba los dientes y me cubría los oídos, como si estuviera huyendo de una bomba. Era una reacción tonta e irracional, ya que aquellas voces solo estaban en mi "No me toquen!". Me estremecí al sentir la punzada de dolor en mi vientre, aun podía sentirlo, era como volver a vivirlo.

Cuando logre recuperar el aliento, rebusque entre mi maleta, ahí tenía un frasco de calmantes. Tome un puñado y baje las escaleras buscando agua.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras y en completo silencio, aun era de madrugada. No sabía donde estaba Emmett y tampoco quería saberlo, sabía que si lo veía de nuevo no iba a poder irme de ahí, así como estaba en estos momentos, era capaz de confesarle todo y de pedirle que me ayudara a matar a Royce.

Metí las pastillas en mi boca con mano temblorosa, sin importarme cuantas eran, luego bebí el agua aun con más desesperación.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí ahí, sosteniéndome con fuerza a la encimera. Mi mente se relajo lentamente y ya casi no sentía dolor, además estaba sumida en un estado de inconsciencia sutil, que le daba paz y tranquilidad a mi alma.

—Rosalie? —Emmett me llamo suavemente a mis espaldas.

Me sorprendió pero no me asusto. Me volví tranquilamente, me miraba extrañado, tal vez mi rostro lucia espantoso, todo hinchado y rojo.

—Estas bien? —pregunto acercándose a mi con cautela.

Yo asentí, me sentía extraña, pero no mal.

—Has estado llorando... —dijo el poniéndose frente a mi —Perdón…

Sentí mi cuerpo muy ligero y me agarre a la encimera tras de mi.

—Segura que estas bien? —pregunto acercándoseme aun mas.

Me tambaleé un poco, a pesar de que me estaba sosteniendo con fuerza de la encimera, podía sentir como si mi cuerpo se levantara del piso por si solo. De pronto sus manos estaban ahí para sostenerme, fue reconfortante, su contacto cálido y firme, era exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y recosté mi rostro contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma suave y alentador, fue un alivio para mi estomago, percibir su olor a limpio, tan diferente del hedor que despedían mis alucinaciones.

Sentí como me desplomaba, pero no sentí miedo, fue una sensación reconfortante, como de descanso y languidez. Emmett me sostuvo contra su cuerpo, evitando que me golpeara al caer, yo sabia de antemano que el no iba a soltarme, nunca lo había hecho, no iba a hacerlo ahora.

—Que tomaste? —me pregunto casi en un susurro.

No le respondí, no quería hacerlo, solo quería que me mantuviera así, junto a su pecho y que me abrazara durante toda la noche. Me rodeo la cintura con un brazo y me coloco sobre la encimera, me senté sin problemas, pero en segundos caí sobre su pecho de nuevo, me sentía como una muñeca de trapo, frágil e inerte. Ese estado hubiera podido atemorizarme, ya que estaba completamente a su merced, pero yo sabia que Emmett jamás me haría daño.

—Escúchame Rose —me levanto el rostro y me hizo mirarlo —que tomaste?

Sonreí al ver sus ojos azules, el me sonrió de regreso y una calidez liquida me inundó, no podía sentirme mejor en ningún otro lugar, me dije a mi misma, no había otro lugar mejor para mi que sus brazos, los cálidos y seguros brazos de Emmett.

Lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla, le acaricie el rostro lentamente, contemplando sus perfectos labios, podía sentir su aliento fresco y limpio. Cerré los ojos y me incliné hacia el, rocé mis labios con los suyos, lentamente, disfrutando de su suavidad.

—Por favor Rose... —murmuro el sin aliento separándose un poco de mi.

Volví a besarlo, pero esta vez me pegue contra su cuerpo, deseosa de sentirlo cerca. El gruño bajo y me levanto de nuevo, acomodo mis piernas a ambos lados de su cintura y comenzó a andar. Deje de besarlo cuando note que subía las escaleras, recosté mi cara contra uno de sus hombros, pase mis brazos por su espalda, abrazándolo como si fuera mi última esperanza.

No me di cuenta a que habitación me llevo, pero cuando me dejo sobre la cama, abrí los ojos y me revoleteé un poco hasta que conseguí verlo de pie al lado de la cama. Se quito la playera y mi corazón se disparo, suspire deseando que mis miedos no me traicionaran, se recostó a mi lado, cuando lo sentí cerca me pegue a el, abrazándolo de nuevo y besando su pecho lenta y suavemente. Ya no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que me había permitido a mi misma tocarlo, disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos me rodearon mientras besaba mi cabello y susurraba mi nombre, lo deseaba tanto, suspire en su cuello y luego lo bese de nuevo.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurro acariciando mi brazo con suavidad.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme —le dije pasando mis dedos sobre el crucifijo que le había regalado.

El me sonrió y luego me apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, yo sonreí y por pocos segundos me sentí segura y a salvo entre sus brazos. Me beso con suavidad y ternura, abrí mi boca buscándolo, rogando inconscientemente que me tomara, recordando como lo había deseado antes y las ansias que habíamos sentido el uno por el otro.

**Emmtt PoV**

Sentí su cálido aliento contra mi piel y sus dedos se enredaron sobre la pequeña cruz en mi pecho. Respire con dificultad y la mire, haciéndome aun más consiente de que estaba dormida. Me reí de mí mismo al recordar que casi había tocado el cielo esa noche, pero ella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos mientras yo la besaba y tocaba su hermoso cuerpo. Me sentía frustrado, pero feliz, al menos estaba conmigo, al menos podía tocarla.

La mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre mi pecho, llevaba su pijama, una blusa de diminutos tirantes y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban a la vista ese par de gloriosas piernas. Su rostro estaba contra mi pecho, su cabello estaba sobre mi brazo y hombro, sus labios rozaban eventualmente mi piel, haciéndome sentir en las nubes y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Era como abrazar un cactus, pero era el cactus más hermoso del mundo.

Me confundía mucho, ella no rechazaba mis brazos, no se negaba a estar cerca de mí, pero jamás me dejaba llegar al final, siempre había hecho eso. Me incitaba a amarla, a desearla y entonces se ponía como loca y se alejaba de mí, era muy frustrante, era demasiado frustrante para mí mantener ese ritmo, de seguir así, iba a estallar.

Volví a respirar profundo cuando ella se acurruco más contra mí.

Era masoquismo puro, lo sabia, pero poco me importaba, no cambiaria de lugar con nadie más, no cambiaria ese momento por ningún otro.

**Rosalie PoV**

Me sentía tan bien, que a pesar de llevar más de una hora consiente, había decidido no abrir los ojos. Sabia que el estaba ahí, conmigo, abrazándome, cuidando de mi y era la sensación mas grata de todo el mundo. Sabia que era el quien me abrazaba, porque podía sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, cada roce de su piel era como una caricia, solo su piel podía sentirse así sobre mi.

Cuando desperté, sonreí al ver que seguía ahí conmigo, tenia miedo de estar soñando, solo estuve consiente de la verdad hasta que vi mi crucifijo y la alianza en su pecho, los apreté con fuerza en mi mano. El crucifijo se lo había obsequiado el día de nuestro compromiso y aun lo llevaba con el, sonreí al saber que de alguna manera, el aun sentía cosas buenas por mi.

Cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, años atrás, yo pensaba que todo lo que el sentía por mi era mera atracción física y que después de conseguir lo que quería el se iría. Si bien Emmett demostró ser una persona demasiado sexual, jamás me había presionado excesivamente o me había obligado a algo, eso volvió mas difícil mis intenciones de llegar virgen a mi matrimonio, yo lo amaba y confiaba en que me esperaría hasta el fin...

Me estremecí al pensar en eso, un segundo después golpearon a la puerta.

El sabia que yo estaba despierta, pero no dijo nada. Apretó su brazo en torno a mi cintura y giro despacio para quedar sobre mí. Mi corazón se acelero al ver sus ojos tan cerca de los míos y estuve apunto de besarlo desesperadamente y de pedirle que me hiciera suya.

Estábamos muy cerca, quizás demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, sus ojos eran inescrutables mientras estudiaban detenidamente mi rostro al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos sobre mis mejillas, frente, nariz y barbilla, mi pecho ardía con su mirada y el contacto de su piel. Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre mis labios, acariciándolos con suavidad, en mi garganta se genero un suspiro, pero cuando estuvo apunto de salir, note como su cuerpo me presionaba contra la cama.

Casi me ahogue con mi propia respiración cuando intente calmarme, no quería hacer otra escena ahí, pero no podía evitar sentirme atrapada y temerosa. Mis manos estaban contra su pecho, imposibilitadas entre ambos cuerpos, mis piernas estaban atrapadas entre las suyas y cada vez podía sentir menos aire en mis pulmones. No podía evitar sentirme atrapada, estaba apunto de tener un ataque de claustrofobia y el pánico comenzó a invadirme.

El noto mi cambio de actitud y entonces me miro extrañado pero no se quito de encima de mi.

Pensé que me preguntaría que me estaba pasando cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta y el se levanto para ir a abrir.

Cuando me quede sola me senté inmediatamente y respire profundo, necesitaba calmarme. Había sido una noche muy bonita, el hecho de que se quedara conmigo solo a dormir, significo mucho para mi, me confirmaba que el no buscaba solo mi cuerpo, algo que ya sabia, pero que necesitaba confirmar, me habían usado de una manera tan monstruosa, que no concebía que alguien me quisiera en verdad.

—Hulien dice que tu taxi ya esta aquí —dijo el con un tono de pesar.

Asentí pasando saliva, recordé que había pedido al aeropuerto que enviaran un taxi por mi.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar fuera, tenia que ir a mi habitación y vestirme, luego debía recoger mi boleto y abordar el avión a Italia.

La puerta estaba abierta y el esperaba mi reacción de pie al lado de la cama, cuando pase a su lado, me detuvo con una mano sobre mi brazo, me encogí de hombros con miedo ante aquel gesto y sentí como suavizó su agarre.

—Anoche dijiste que no querías irte —dijo el buscando mi mirada.

—Anoche... —dije antes de tomar aire —tome varios calmantes, no me sentía bien y...

—Y dijiste que no querías irte.

Sus palabras fueron tajantes y decididas. Abrí la boca intentando contradecirle, pero no conseguí que algo saliera, solo la cerré de nuevo. El sonrió ante mi gesto y una sonrisa sincera y espontánea jugueteo en la comisura de mis labios, los apreté fuerte intentando reprimirla.

—Una cosa es lo que dije y otra lo que debo hacer —le dije mas seria.

El me miro incrédulo y luego me soltó, me miro molesto y luego se aparto de mi, comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

Entendí que estaba dejándome ir.

**Emmett Pov**

—Si te vas. Volverá a ser como antes.

Se lo dije sin pensarlo, como siempre lo hacia, era la única manera que yo conocía de hablar de lo que sentía y no podía dejar que ella se fuera. Apenas verla en el marco de la puerta supe que estaba ocurriendo, ella estaba alejándose de mí de nuevo y yo estaba dejándola ir.

—Si te vas en este momento me olvidare de ti para siempre. No voy a volver Rosalie, no importa lo que pase, te juro que si te vas de mi lado en este momento, no volverás a verme nunca. Apenas salgas de esta casa, voy a retomar los trámites del divorcio y no voy a querer verte de nuevo.

**Rosalie PoV**

"Me olvidare de ti para siempre..."

"Voy a retomar los trámites del divorcio"

"No voy a querer verte de nuevo"

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

No quería dejarlo, no quería que se olvidara de mí, pero tampoco quería estar ahí, no quería volver a ver a Royce King y mucho menos sentir sus manos sobre mí, además si el sospechaba o se enteraba de lo que me había pasado. Casi podía sentir como me dividía, una parte de mi, la mas valiente, se quedaría con el, pero la otra, la mas cobarde y egoísta, volvería a vivir una vida vacía y atormentada, lamentándose por haber perdido lo que mas amaba y con ello, la mejor parte de mi vida.

El esperaba una respuesta, se volvió para mirarme y no pude más.

—No quiero quedarme vacía por dentro de nuevo —dije yo en respuesta a el y a mi misma —Quiero estar contigo, pero necesito que olvides...

El me miro fijo y se acerco lento hacia mí.

Sentí mis ojos arder por las lagrimas que querían salir, intente contenerlas lo mas que pude, pero fue inútil, sentí como corrían silenciosas por mis mejillas, dejando un camino amargo y doloroso a su paso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando estuvo frente a mí, me abrace a mi misma en espera de su respuesta.

Yo no quería irme lejos, quería quedarme ahí con el, en nuestra casa y ser felices, pero no podía saber si el estaba dispuesto a olvidar y perdonarme por lo que había hecho.

—Necesito que olvides lo que hice —le dije con voz temblorosa —necesito que me ayudes a olvidarlo...

Me estremecí ante la sola idea de que el no quisiera olvidarlo y perdonarme.

Abrí los ojos al sentirlo cerca de mí, el calor de su piel era embriagante y peor aun era esa imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo frente a mí. Quise que me abrazara fuerte y que no me dejara ir, que yo no tuviera que pedírselo. Una de sus manos fue hasta mi rostro y limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos, luego me tomo con suavidad de los brazos y se acerco a mí para besar mi frente.

—Deja de llorar —me dijo con voz ronca —no se de que me hablas, no hay nada que perdonar.

Me sonrió antes de apartarse de mi, me reí ante la escena, su espontaneidad me hacia parecer una dramática y exagerada. Me gire solo para verlo tomar su cartera de la mesilla de noche y luego fue hacia mi otra vez.

—Date un baño y luego ponte linda —me dijo dándome un suave y rápido beso en los labios —mas linda —repuso tomando mi barbilla y mirándome con una sonrisa —pronto recibiremos nuestro primer sueldo, debemos asegurarnos de gastarlo en menos de una semana. Será un nuevo record —Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Me senté en la cama y lo observe detenidamente, se paro en el marco de la puerta y se volvió hacia mi. Sonrió de nuevo y luego salió para bajar las escaleras, estaba descalzo y el piso estaba frio, me reí al verlo caminar como si tuviera espinas en los pies.

—Creo que un auto seria ideal —dijo para si mismo mientras salía.

Me reí cuando seguí escuchando su voz, quejándose de que con un auto nuevo, no tendría que volver a salir descalzo y semidesnudo a pagar un taxi que no usaría.

Mientras el estuvo fuera, yo aproveché para ir a mi habitación y darme un baño. Estaba lista para salir cuando baje, lo encontré en la cocina, desayunando en la cocina con Hulien, quien estaba lavando los platos, ella no me miro cuando entre, fue como si yo no existiera.

—Buenos días —salude.

No le agradaba mucho, Hulien parecía ser una mujer muy protectora y desde que noto mi actitud hacia su sobrino Nahuel, ella me veía de una manera diferente. Además se notaba lo agradecida que estaba con Emmett y lo mucho que lo apreciaba, era una de esas personas fieles que solo encuentras una vez en tu vida y claro estaba, me veía como la villana.

—Ven —Emmett me llamo señalándome una silla del desayunador —Esto te gustará —dijo poniendo frente a mi un plato lleno de fruta.

Hulien salió de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra, entonces el y yo nos quedamos solos.

—No le agrado —le dije mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

—No te conoce lo suficiente —dijo el robándose un trozo de mango de mi plato.

Hizo un gesto al probarlo y luego tomo otro trozo de fruta.

—Pensé que te quedarías en mi habitación —dijo el de repente, mirándome fijamente.

Me quede quieta pensando por un memento lo que significaba para él que yo me quedara. El siempre había querido esto, aun y cuando después de la boda me negué a que tuviéramos relaciones, el simplemente fingía tranquilidad. Yo sabia cuanto me había esperado y por un momento sentí como el aire de mis pulmones se escapaba, era como si volviéramos a estar recién casados. Sentí como los nervios me invadían

—Termina rápido, ese auto nos espera —dijo terminándose su jugo de un trago.

Me sentí bien al no tener que hablar sobre como seria nuestra convivencia de ahora en adelante.

—De verdad vas a comprarme otro auto? —le pregunte yo.

—Si, porque no lo haría? —Pregunto y luego se quedo en silencio un momento —Un trato es un trato. Además, tal vez me den un reconocimiento, aquí hay muchas personas que conducen ebrias, podrías ganarte las llaves de la ciudad destruyendo autos y cambiando vidas.

Me sonrió y yo fingí un puchero de desagrado, el soltó una carcajada y luego siguió comiendo fruta de mi plato.


	9. Invitacion

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo IX. — Invitación.**

**Rosalie PoV**

Visitamos las agencias de autos más prestigiadas y vimos varios modelos, en realidad yo no quería un auto nuevo, mi mente no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la noche de hoy y lo que esperaría él de mí y lo que yo no iba a poder hacer por más que lo deseara.

Suspire profundo mientras observaba un BMW de modelo más reciente que el que yo había tenido, pero color marfil, exactamente como lo había pedido yo. En realidad había dicho el color al azar, estaba tan nerviosa cuando acepte venir, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas verlo Emmett decidió que ese era el indicado, yo solo le concedí la razón, estaba mas preocupada en como seria esta noche, cada vez que pensaba en que tal vez el esperaría que hiciéramos el amor esa misma noche, me sentía extraña, ilusionada y temerosa al mismo tiempo. No confiaba en mis reacciones, que pasaría si me ponía a gritar o si en un arranque le contaba todo?

—Listo —Su voz en mi oído me hizo saltar del susto, me abrazo por atrás, pasando sus manos por mi cintura —Ya es tuyo —dijo en mi cuello —lo llevaran a casa mañana mismo.

Me sentía extraña, no verlo y sentir sus manos sobre mi, me hacia sentir inquieta. Me volví entre sus brazos y me pegue contra el, mis dedos buscaron el crucifijo en su pecho con desesperación, era como la prueba de que era el.

—Tranquila —murmuro —si lo quieres solo tienes que pedirlo.

Su voz era serena pero divertida, me tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos y me beso, yo apreté la cruz con más fuerza. Su boca era cálida y segura, sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor, apretándome con fuerza y haciéndome sentir en las nubes.

Nos besamos por varios minutos, me apretaba fuerte, pero no me importaba, yo tenia entre mis dedos la prueba que necesitaba, no importaba si cerraba mis ojos, sabia que el estaba ahí, que era el quien me tocaba, tal vez si sostenía el crucifijo, no me daría miedo cerrar los ojos y no verlo.

Escuchamos como un avergonzado vendedor se aclaro la garganta, Emmett acudió a su encuentro pero esta vez no me soltó, me llevo con el. Pasamos toda la mañana fuera, paseando por la ciudad, viendo los aparadores de las tiendas y charlando de cosas sin sentido, luego comimos en un restaurante pequeño desde donde se podía ver el mar.

Fue extraño estar de nuevo con el de esa manera, el me trataba como si nada hubiera pasado y eso me hacia sentir mas segura y tranquila, casi podía jurar que no habían pasado tres años.

Regresamos a la casa alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde, Hulien nos ofreció una deliciosa lasaña pero ninguno tenia hambre, aun así comimos unos cuantos bocados. Pusimos una película en la sala de televisión, pero en realidad no la vimos, era uno de los pocos espacios cerrados de la casa, pero aun así, contaba con unos enormes ventanales, estas tenían unas gruesas cortinas que Emmett corrió para quedar iluminado solo por la televisión.

No me di cuenta cuando comenzamos a besarnos, pero yo estaba contra el respaldo del sofá, respirando entrecortadamente en cuestión de segundos, besándolo desenfrenadamente y aferrándome al crucifijo en su cuello. Sus manos estaban sobre mi rodilla, subiendo suavemente mi falda, la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda era maravillosa, me hacia sentir un suave y agradable cosquilleo que me hacia temblar.

Una risa traviesa sonó en mi oído cuando tomo el control y subió el volumen de la película, paso un brazo por mi cintura y me tumbo sobre el sofá. Me quede muy quieta mientras el acariciaba mis piernas, moviendo las palmas de sus manos arriba y abajo, subiendo la tela de mi falda con cada caricia. Con un suspiro abrí mis piernas, relajándome entre sus brazos, el se acomodo entre mis muslos, pegándose a mi, estábamos completamente vestidos, pero eso no impedía que yo sintiera que mi piel se incendiaba con cada beso, cada roce...

Me beso en los labios y yo me aferré a su cuello, pasando mis uñas por su piel, el apretó una de mis piernas cuando sus labios bajaron por mi clavícula, suspire al sentir como succionaba mi piel.

—Em... —no pude articular las palabras, mi voz temblaba.

No podía evitarlo, no quería cerrar los ojos, siempre que lo hacia las cosas terminaban mal, no quería pero sus labios... sus manos... suspire cuando levanto mi blusa y sus labios rozaron la tela de mi sujetador. Sin poderlo evitar, apreté mis ojos con fuerza cuando hundió el rostro entre mis pechos, me apreté contra el, sintiendo que el calor me atravesaba el pecho.

"Wow... estoy en el cielo" unos jadeos asquerosos me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe.

Me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero ya no había más sensaciones agradables de calidez, ya no había suavidad, ya no quería seguir con eso. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello, intentando apartarme de el, no quería ponerme histérica, pero su contacto se volvió desagradable.

—Emmett —mi voz sonó extraña.

El no me contesto, si no que tomo mis manos y las subió por sobre mi cabeza. La angustia me oprimió el pecho, estaba sobre mí, aplastándome con su cuerpo, como lo habían hecho ellos...

—Emmett —lo llame con un tono de desesperación en mi voz.

Intenté liberar mis manos y cerrar mis piernas, sentí las lagrimas quemar en mi garganta, me mordí los labios intentando no gritar, pero no podía seguir ahí. Un ruido llamo mi atención y una llama de esperanza nació en mi interior.

—Están llamando a la puerta! —grite ahogando mis lagrimas.

Emmett se quedo quieto por fin, su rostro estaba hundido entre mis pechos y respiraba agitado. Trague intentando borrar el amargo sabor de las lágrimas.

—Demonios! —mascullo el apretándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Solté un gemido al sentirlo tan cerca, sabía lo que esto traería para el, otro periodo de dolorosa frustración. De verdad odiaba hacerle daño, pero no podía estar con el, apenas cerraba mis ojos, ellos estaban ahí, apenas sentirme presa de su cuerpo, las imágenes y sonidos volvían a mi cabeza, atormentándome.

Se levanto después de unos segundos y fue hacia la puerta, yo me incorpore y después de acomodar mi ropa, apague el televisor, la película había terminado hacia mucho y solo estaban los créditos.

Escuche a Pire susurrarle algo y luego el salió tras ella. Abrí las cortinas dejando entrar la luz en la habitación, acabando con el aura de sensualidad e intimidad que sin pensarlo habíamos creado.

**Emmett PoV**

Como odiaba a Pire en esos momentos, era en esas ocasiones cuando me arrepentía de tenerlas a ella y a su hermana en la casa.

Al final solo era una llamada telefónica, uno de los socios del equipo iba a inaugurar un centro nocturno en el corazón de Tampa y me había pedido que asistiera, en estos momentos, yo era el jugador más preciado y no precisamente por mi extraordinaria forma de jugar.

Pensé antes de contestar, en realidad ya había confirmado mi asistencia, solo me llamaban para saber a que hora enviar la limosina, le dije que les llamaría en unos momentos, primero debía preguntarle a Rosalie si quería ir. Yo no quería ir, prefería quedarme ahí con ella.

Cuando regrese a la sala de televisión, ella estaba a un lado de la enorme ventana que daba al jardín, observando algo. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y el televisor estaba apagado.

"Genial" dije entre dientes.

Otra vez perdí mi oportunidad.

—Que ocurre? —pregunto volviéndose hacia mi.

Casi me dolió verla, su cabello estaba suelto y caía ondulado por sus hombros, su ropa había vuelto a estar impecablemente acomodada sobre su perfecta figura. Suspire sonoramente cuando camine hacía ella y recordé donde había estado su falda hace unos instantes.

—Nada —le dije besándola en los labios.

No iba a decirle nada, iba a retomar las cosas donde las habíamos dejado, así que fui hacia ella y la abrace, volviendo a besarla. Ella no me negó el beso, pero tampoco me dejo profundizarlo, se alejo de mí y fue a sentarse al sofá como si nada.

"Demonios" otra vez estaba evadiéndome, ahora si, todo estaba perdido.

Sonreí con pesar, íbamos a volver a lo mismo de siempre, como antes, como cuando éramos novios.

—Es solo que Randall Rudleff, inaugura un centro nocturno esta noche y no lo recordaba —le dije curioso por su reacción.

—Suena bien —dijo ella.

Me volví para ver si lo había dicho en verdad o yo lo había soñado.

—Es hoy? —pregunto.

—Si, como a las 10:00 —agregue yo.

—Estupendo —asintió ella.

Se levanto y salió de la habitación, me quede ahí solo y muy confundido, pensé que odiaba los eventos sociales, se había puesto como loca después de la fiesta en el Rowland Palace. Además no estaba tan seguro de querer verla de nuevo en uno de esos vestiditos cortos que ella había traído, si solo los usara para mí, podría sobrellevarlo, pero iba a usarlo en una fiesta en la que posiblemente iba a estar Royce King. Me rasque la cabeza consternado, que había hecho yo para merecer a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, y la mas complicada.

**Rosalie PoV**

Era la excusa perfecta, por eso había fingido que quería ir a la inauguración de aquel centro nocturno, bar, discoteca... no se ni que era.

Me fui a mi habitación y busque algo que ponerme, necesitábamos salir, estar con mas gente, si no terminaríamos como en la sala de televisión y tal vez yo no iba a poder sobrellevarlo de nuevo con tanta tranquilidad.

Solté un suspiro cuando me deje caer en la cama.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo iba muy rápido, apenas había vuelto a verlo de nuevo y ya habíamos estado apunto de hacerlo en el sofá. Sentí un ligero escalofrió al recordar todas las ocasiones en que habíamos terminado igual y en las que yo había detenido todo.

Black Jack, así se llamaba el nuevo bar de Randall Rudleff.

Era un buen lugar, era de un diseño poco usual, era como una enorme manzana, porque era redondo y rojo. No me di cuenta que tanto había contemplado el edificio, hasta que Emmett tomo mi mano y me indico que lo acompañara adentro.

Como en todos los eventos a los que habíamos asistido últimamente, este también estaba completamente sitiado por la prensa. Yo sabia que la repentina invitación de los Rudleff estaba completamente ligada a la publicidad de su nuevo negocio, Emmett y yo éramos más eficaces que cualquier publicista.

En esta ocasión, ignoramos a los periodistas, solo concedimos unas cuantas fotos, pero esta vez, fue mas fácil posar, mi sonrisa era autentica. Era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no nos hubiéramos separado jamás.

Una amable mesera nos guió hasta la zona privada, que estaba un nivel mas arriba. Al llegar a la escalinata, estaba apunto de subir, cuando Emmett me paso un brazo por la cintura y me alzó contra su cuerpo, el subió las escaleras llevándome con el. Le sonreí agradecida al llegar al final, había sido el gesto mas divertido y espontáneo que había tenido en toda la noche, además aun me dolía un poco el pie.

Sonrió encantado y abrazándome por la cintura, comenzó a buscar mis labios, yo me limite a reírme, estaba feliz, después de todo había sido una buena idea la de salir esa noche. Se inclino todo lo que pudo hacia mí y sus labios tocaron los míos con un suave y delicioso roce.

—Vas a causarme una lesión en la espalda —dijo sonriendo contra mis labios —Jamás pensé que extrañaría esos zapatos altos.

Se irguió de nuevo sin dejar de abrazarme, seguí su rostro con mi mirada, entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad era muy alto. Nunca me lo había parecido tanto como ahora, pero tampoco había estado tanto tiempo a su lado con zapatos de piso.

Decidimos buscar un lugar para sentarnos, cuando una chica paso bailando a nuestro lado y casi nos vacía unas bebidas encima. Caminamos por el área privada, de repente veíamos una cara conocida, pero poco me importaba, yo solo podía sentir la mano de Emmett sobre la mía y su cuerpo a mi lado, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Una mujer con uniforme del lugar, apareció para guiarnos al área donde se encontraban los Rudleff. Emmett me miro algo extrañado cuando apreté su mano fuerte, no sabia a quien íbamos a encontrar en esa sala privada, tal vez Royce de nuevo. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando de mi el miedo, tenia que dejar de pensar en el, ahora que había decidido quedarme con Emmett, no podía dejar que mis errores pasados opacaran mi felicidad.

**Emmett PoV**

Rosalie caminaba a mi lado, estaba como ausente, mirando el lugar sin mirarlo en realidad, solo evitando mi mirada, de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía, pero no lo hacia con la misma emoción como antes.

Que demonios le pasaba?

Minutos atrás había estado fascinada con la idea, ahora se comportaba como si la llevara a la cárcel.

—Por aquí por favor —nos indico la amable chica de uniforme.

El área privada, estaba apartada del área VIP por unas paredes de vidrios ahumados, dentro había varias personas y el ruido de la música, parecía un poco mas bajo. Puse mi mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Rosalie para guiarla dentro, como había extrañado hacer aquello, me encantaba su tacto, de ser posible, me encantaría morir tocando su piel. Ella dio un salto al notar mi caricia, me sentí extraño, de pronto toda confianza que había resurgido entre nosotros, se había ido al demonio.

—Que pasa? —le pregunte buscando su mirada.

—Nada, me asustaste —dijo con una incierta sonrisa que desapareció como una alucinación, luego tomo mi mano.

La asuste? Me pregunte a m mismo. Ella sabia de mi fijación por su cuerpo, sabia que no podía pasar más de una hora a su lado sin tocarla, sin acariciarla. Tal vez solo habíamos perdido la costumbre, después de todo, aunque no lo pareciera, habían pasado tres años.

Ella entro primero, como había sido mi intención inicial, pero jamás soltó mi mano. De pronto note como se ponía rígida, parecía querer salir huyendo de ahí en ese momento. Entonces, descubrí el motivo, ahí estaban Jane, Chelsea y Renata, llevarla ahí había sido un error, estaba apunto de sacarla de ese lugar.

—Menos mal que pudieron venir —dijo Randall acercándose a nosotros —Espero y mi bar sea de tu agrado Rosalie.

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es... Excepcional —dijo eligiendo la palabra con mucho cuidado.

Randall sonrió ante el comentario de Rose, eso siempre pasaba, su buen gusto era conocido y las personas confiaban en su criterio, a la ahora de juzgar ropa y lugares.

—Wow! Lo lograste, la pareja mas famosa esta en nuestro bar —dijo Mary tomando del brazo a su marido —Hola —me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla y luego hizo lo mismo con Rosalie. —Querida, estas despampanante.

Admiro el vestido negro que Rosalie llevaba puesto, en realidad yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, se veía preciosa. Aunque últimamente vestía de colores opacos, ella seguía pareciendo una diosa, con ese cabello suave y rubio y con esos maravillosos ojos café dorado. Me sentía orgulloso, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y estaba conmigo.

—Escuche lo del accidente —dijo Mary —La verdad no esperaba verte tan recuperada, según las revistas te negabas a salir debido a tus heridas.

Rosalie sonrió, todos pensaron que le aprecia absurdo, solo yo sabía que ella había sonreído para ocultar otro sentimiento. Rosalie era vanidosa por naturaleza y el hecho de que ahora ya no podía lucir como antes, le pesaba más de lo que demostraba, la cicatriz de su ceja, la ocultaba con maquillaje, pero la de su pierna...

Aun llevaba una férula que cubría la herida de su pierna, por eso podía lucir vestidos cortos, como el que llevaba en ese momento, pero por lo demás, se podría decir que toda ella se había visto extinta, usaba zapatos bajos todo el tiempo y caminaba mas lento, esos pequeños detalles, eran los que me hacían quererla aun mas, se veía vulnerable y un tanto débil, esa apariencia me hacia sentir protector.

—Eso dicen? —Pregunto aun sonriente —Es que no he tenido tiempo de leerlas.

—Lo imaginaba, seguro que están como recién casados —dijo Mary con una risa tonta.

**Rosalie PoV**

El comentario de Mary me hizo sentir un tanto incomoda, la verdad es que ya había escuchado varias insinuaciones acerca de lo que estuvimos haciendo después del accidente y antes de venir a Tampa. La gente pensaba que éramos un matrimonio común, pero en realidad distábamos mucho de ser la típica pareja que no pueden separarse el uno del otro.

Mis labios sonrieron solos al recordar a Emmett haciendo exceso de ejercicio para desahogarse, me sentía mal por el, pero me agradaba tener el control. Emmett soltó una carcajada y no supe porque, pero sonreí al verlo, me gustaba mucho verlo feliz.

—Claro que no, al menos no ahora —le respondió a Randall y luego me abrazo y me beso en la cabeza —Aun somos muy jóvenes, no es verdad mi cielo?

No sabía de lo que hablaban, pero yo asentí, esperando acertar en la respuesta. Mary y Randall rieron al unísono, al igual que Emmett, yo los seguí, para no ser un bicho raro.

—Oh vamos, tal vez te guste —dijo Randall haciendo una seña a una mesera para que trajera mas champaña.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero creo que si me gustaría —respondió Emmett tomando una copa de champaña para mi y otra para el.

No entendía nada, me había perdido en la conversación, cuando el me había sonreído, es que esa sonrisa fresca y espontánea, era completamente embriagante, me daba tranquilidad y me hacia sentir muy bien.

—Pues Rosalie seria la mamá más hermosa del mundo —me quede helada en mi lugar mientras sentía los labios de Emmett en mi cien.

Casi me ahogue con la champaña, logre que mi garganta contuviera el líquido y luego me lo pase, fue un poco doloroso y molesto, pero era mejor que escupirlo.

—Vamos querida —me dijo Mary riendo ante mi gesto —no creo que seas una de esas modelos frívolas que solo piensan en su físico, apuesto a que por lo menos lo has pensado.

Sonreí trémulamente, sintiéndome atrapada.

—Seria tan maravilloso... —dijo Mary, pero en segundos estaba yendo hacia uno de los ventanales —El show esta por comenzar.

Randall fue a unirse a su esposa y luego le siguieron mas personas. No me atreví a levantar la mirada, sabía que Emmett esperaba mi reacción, de verdad, no quería que me viera así. La música comenzó a sonar en la parte de abajo.

El escenario estaba frente al área privada, por lo que podías ver todo desde ahí. Todos pusieron atención cuando anunciaron a Victoria Rudleff, entonces lo relacione todo. Victoria era la hija de Randall y Mary, según recordaba, la última vez que había visto la televisión, habían anunciado el próximo lanzamiento de su primer disco.

Sus cálidos e inconfundibles brazos me rodearon la cintura, mientras en mi oído, su hermosa voz tarareaba la melodía.

"Y es que... es estúpido, porque no me se la letra..."

Canturreo el y me estremecí de la risa.

Sus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza mientras yo intentaba ahogar mis carcajadas contra mi mano.

—Huyamos de aquí —me propuso mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

Me gire entre sus brazos, para quedar frente a frente con el, entonces me di cuenta. Había estado tan concentrada en la charla con Randall y Mary, que no había notado a los demás asistentes.

Todos estaban atentos a la presentación de Victoria, todos menos Jane y sus estúpidas amigas.

Como odiaba a aquélla maldita arpía.

—Quieres que nos vayamos? —me pregunto Emmett de nuevo, besándome en la mejilla.

Asentí levemente, sin apartar mí vista de Jane, Emmett le daba la espalda, pero yo estaba entre sus brazos, así que podía verla perfectamente, me miraba altiva y déspota como siempre, de vez en cuando comentaba algo con las víboras que estaban a su lado.

—Rose? —Emmett busco mi mirada.

—... Si —dije yo de inmediato —Si quiero irme, pero primero tengo que ir...

Señale hacia el tocador y el asintió comprensivo, me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez yo misma le ofrecí mis labios, quería que aquélla maldita supiera bien cual era su lugar y cual era el mío. Me soltó de entre sus brazos y fui hacia el baño, lo más rápido que pude.

En realidad solo me preocupaba mi apariencia, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me vi en un espejo, como para saber como lucia en esos momentos.

Acomode mi cabello de nuevo y luego retoque mi maquillaje, cuando termine examine mi apariencia minuciosamente, acomode mi vestido y un tirante resbalo por mi hombro, entonces note la pequeña marca en mi pecho. Justo en el nacimiento de mis pechos, había una marca roja, algo difuminada, pero era un testigo silencioso de la tarde que había pasado en la sala de TV.

Lleve mis dedos hacia la marca y la rocé por encima, en un impulso cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio al recordar el tacto de sus labios sobre el mismo sitio, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis rostro.

—Oh mi dios! Ricitos de oro sueña despierta! —una risa estúpida inundo la habitación.

Jane estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, mirándome con una sonrisa sádica, la misma que había tenido esa noche...

—También me da gusto verte Jane. Dime conseguiste mantener a Edward mas de una hora en tu cama? —le pregunté en un intento de defensa.

Sabia de su nueva obsesión por el hermano menor de Emmett, para mi él siempre había sido un cretino, pero uno muy guapo e inteligente. En realidad Jane, solo buscaba el dinero de los Cullen, por eso había estado con Emmett cuando eran mas jóvenes, esperando que al ser el primogénito, heredara todo, pero luego Edward comenzó su emprendedora carrera empresarial y ahora era el joven presidente de Air CORP y la presa de Jane.

—Y tu como estas? —Dijo mientras se aplicaba un labial rojo —Apuesto a que Emmett no te ha puesto una mano encima, seguramente no puedes olvidar lo que te hicieron los chicos —me miraba por el espejo y reía como estúpida —De verdad lo siento por el... —tenía una falsa mueca de pesar —y por ti, claro. Jamás podrás saber lo bueno que es en la cama.

Cerro el labial y lo metió en la bolsa, saco un frasco de perfume y comenzó a bañarse en el. Contuve la respiración, ese maldito perfume era demasiado corriente como para que mereciera ser respirado. Tome mi bolsa y me encamine hacia la puerta.

—Sabes, lo que te hicieron los chicos estuvo mal... —dijo en tono venenoso —Debieron tomar precauciones, no puedo olvidar que por un momento nuestra sangre estuvo mezclada...

Me quede quieta en mi lugar.

"Tu maldita hija de..."

Cuando me volví hacia ella, estaba tan molesta que no supe como llego mi puño a su estúpida boca. Solo vi como cayo hacia atrás.

La mire en el piso, tenia el labio roto y una cara llena de furia.

—No te me vuelvas a acercar —le dije encaminándome hacia la puerta.

—Esto lo vas a pagar! —la escuche decir entre dientes.


	10. Solo belleza

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo X. — Solo belleza.**

**Rosalie PoV**

No tuve tiempo de tranquilizarme, solo salí del baño lo mas rápido que pude, debíamos irnos antes de que Jane iniciara una escena. Como demonios se me había ocurrido golpearla?

Estaba algo ansiosa cuando salí, pero eso se fue para ser remplazado por otro sentimiento.

Emmett estaba justo donde lo había dejado, pero a su lado, estaba una de las criaturas más repulsivas del mundo.

James...

Me quede petrificada en ese lugar, como clavada al piso, no podía moverme. James sonrió y le dijo algo a Emmett, este se giro hacía mi y sonrió, con paso seguro fue hacia mi y me condujo de regreso.

Mi respiración se hizo mas pesada, podía sentir mi estomago retorcerse violentamente.

—Estas pálida —Emmett hablo solo para mí, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Le sonreí casi con pesar, esperaba que pudiéramos irnos en cuanto yo regresara, pero la llegada del resto del equipo lo cambiaba todo.

James era uno de los jugadores del equipo, pero además era uno de los amigos de Royce...

—Así que es ella —de pronto note a la joven al lado de James.

—Así es gatita, ella es Rosalie Hale, supermodelo y esposa —James dijo la última palabra como una burla.

Extendí mi mano hacia la chica.

No me miro de manera desagradable, lo hizo como las demás mujeres solían hacerlo, con recelo y admiración. Por otra parte, estaba esa asquerosa mirada llena de horripilantes secretos, que James me lanzaba, sentí ganas de esconderme entre los brazos de Emmett, de gritar ahí lo que me habían hecho ese infeliz y sus amigos, me mordí la lengua al instante.

Que haría él, me defendería?

Sentí su brazo deslizarse por mi cintura, como respondiendo a mi pregunta. Si, el me defendería, seria capaz de matarlos.

—Victoria moría de ganas de conocerte —señaló Emmett —Es admiradora de Sulplicia, no podía creer que tu hubieras comenzado tu carrera como modelo exclusiva de su casa de modas.

—Pues si —fue lo único que conseguí decir.

Sulplicia Cullen, alguna vez Sulplicia Banks, había sido una importante diseñadora, tenia la casa de modas mas famosa del mundo y tras su matrimonio con Aro, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, ella dejo todo para dedicarse a su esposo, incluso a su propia hija. Heidi nunca había superado la muerte de su padre y mucho menos el segundo matrimonio de su madre.

—Que afortunada, supongo que fue difícil —dijo ella.

Estaba apunto de hablar cuando alguien interrumpió.

—Para nada —Jane apareció a mi lado —Sulplicia, era la prometida de Aro Cullen, el embajador de Londres en Italia y además tío de Emmett, con los contactos adecuados, las cosas se vuelven mas fáciles.

Jane fue hacia Victoria y la beso en la mejilla, se coloco a su lado, demostrándome que esa partida la había ganado ella. Tenía exceso de maquillaje en el labio y casi me regocijé de haber sido yo la causante.

—Tal vez eso ayudo, pero si mal no recuerdo, tu querías hacer lo mismo, pero jamás estuviste en sus pasarelas —dijo Emmett acariciando distraídamente un mechón de mi cabello —Es extraño, Sulplicia se convirtió en tu madrastra en poco tiempo después.

Casi pude ver a Jane, enrojecer de rabia al escuchar su contestación.

—Supongo que el nepotismo no es su fuerte —dijo el en un suspiro —Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos —anuncio Emmett viendo su reloj.

—Tienen mejores cosas que hacer? —pregunto Jane arqueando una ceja despectivamente.

—Mmmm... —medito el, evaluándome de pies a cabeza —Si, muchas —respondió con una sonrisa.

Me tomo la mano y me guío a la salida. Reí cuando Emmett saludo descaradamente a Randall, que estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico. Supuse que no le agradaba mucho que nos fuéramos tan pronto, tal y como yo pensaba, éramos más eficaces que cualquier amo de la publicidad, el bar estaba a reventar.

Cuando salimos casi fuimos devorados por una multitud de reporteros, pero para mi suerte, la limosina estuvo lista en segundos. Emmett se limito a sonreír, mientras intentaba mantener a los reporteros lejos de mí.

—Deberíamos tener un sueldo por hacer apariciones en publico —le dije cuando estuvimos dentro del auto.

—Pensé que te bastaba con un auto nuevo —dijo el con fingida preocupación.

Me reí recargando mi cabeza contra su hombro.

Aspire su embriagador y cálido aroma, era como estar en el cielo, su proximidad me hacia sentir segura y atraída al mismo tiempo, era como estar cerca de un poderoso imán.

Claro que el me protegería, pero aun así, no quería decírselo. Me habían ensuciado de una manera monstruosa y el aceptarlo conllevaba revivir lo que paso. Yo no podría estar con el después que se enterara, el no merecía a alguien así.

—Deténgase —pidió el.

Levante mi rostro solo para verlo abrir la puerta y salir del auto, me tendió la mano y sin considerarlo dos veces la tome.

**Emmett PoV**

—No imagine que haríamos algo así —dijo ella caminando por la arena húmeda.

Era una imagen preciosa, su cabello revoloteaba a su alrededor, dándole a su rostro un marco perfecto, llevaba sonriendo mas de una hora y revoloteaba por la horilla de la playa como una chiquilla.

Hasta ahora yo había perdido el saco y la corbata, me alegraba, no me gustaban todas aquellas tonterías, Rosalie por su parte, seguía tan hermosa como al principio, con ese vestido negro corto y delirante, su pierna estaba envuelta en la férula y sus zapatos estaban en mis manos.

—Recuerdas cuando visitamos a Jasper en México? —me pregunto apartando un mechón dorado de su mejilla.

—Si —asentí deseando ser yo quien acariciara su mejilla —Ese lugar Meya te volvió loca.

—Maya —me corrigió ella —era la Riviera Maya.

La verdad es que ella se había enamorado de esa playa nada mas verla. Era uno de los secretos que ambos compartíamos, su amor por la playa y el aire libre. La mayoría de las personas pensaban que Rosalie solo era belleza física y maquillaje, pero era mucho mas, ella era demasiadas cosas juntas y todas ellas embonaban perfectamente en ella.

Una pequeña ola la hizo tambalearse, temí que se cayera y fui hacia ella lo más rápido que pude. La tome por la cintura con un brazo, levantándola del piso, mantuve sus zapatos lejos del agua, si se mojaban yo sufriría las consecuencias.

Se quedo seria por un momento y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Me insto a bajarla y luego siguió paseando.

—Esto me gusta mucho, sabes? —me pregunto ella, bailando sobre la arena de una manera imposible con esa pierna lastimada —La playa, la luna, las estrellas...

Se detuvo a mirar al cielo y yo no pude apartar la mirada de su rostro, estaba radiantemente bella, la luz de la luna le daba por completo en el rostro, haciéndola parecer una muñeca.

Sus ojos dorados resplandecían con aquélla luz, sus mejillas se veían mas coloridas y sus labios...

Sentí mi pecho hincharse al posar la vista sobre esos labios rosas, suaves y perfectos, sentí una gran necesidad de besarla y abrazarla, apretarla contra mi cuerpo y hacerla sentir lo mucho que la deseaba.

Me acerque a ella lo más lento que mi desesperación me permitió.

Casi entre en una crisis nerviosa cuando uno de sus mechones dorados se escabullo por su hombro, cayendo justo sobre su pecho. Maldije a su cabello, el podía tocarla siempre que quisiera. Ella sonrió al verme, como si pudiera escuchar mis estúpidas discusiones internas, y luego continuo observando el cielo.

No la llame, solo tome su barbilla con mi dedo índice y pulgar, teniendo mucho cuidado en la forma que la tocaba, ella siempre se sobresaltaba ante mis poco sutiles caricias. Guié su rostro hacia el mío y como poseído, pose mis labios sobre los suyos, casi podía jurar que estaba besando la seda mas fina del mundo.

Ella se quedo muy quieta en un principio, luego de unos segundos, inclino el rostro, dejándome profundizar el beso. Aquel gesto era como un permiso silencioso, como la entrada al cielo.

La bese de la manera más suave que pude, pero casi me quede sin aliento cuando su temerosa lengua rozó con la mía. Le pase un brazo por la cintura y la apreté contra mi cuando comencé a saborear todo el interior de su boca. Era la cosa más dulce que había probado en mi vida.

Un segundo después, ella se separo de mí, lanzando un grito entre carcajada y burla ante el agua fría que nos golpeo. Una ola nos había alcanzado, dejándonos empapados.

Cuando salimos del agua, ella seguía riendo, me encantaba ese sonido, lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa, su felicidad era embriagante.

La playa estaba completamente desierta, así que debíamos caminar para encontrar un taxi.

**Rosalie PoV**

Cuando regresamos a casa, pasaban de las 2:00 am.

En otras circunstancias, debía estar exhausta, pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía mejor de lo que nunca había estado en mi vida. Mi pierna no dolía y no tenia sueño tampoco, estar a su lado, era revitalizante.

Después de ser empapados por una ola, decidimos salir de la playa. Caminamos por un largo rato, tomados de la mano y completamente mojados, para nuestra suerte la poca gente con la que nos topábamos, estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestar mucha atención a dos personas empapadas.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, solo la luz del recibidor estaba encendida, seguramente Huilien la había dejado así. Yo entre mientras Emmett pagaba el taxi que nos llevo a casa, dentro había una mesa y sobre esta estaba un enorme jarrón con rosas rojas.

Suspire dejando mi bolsa sobre la mesa, las cosas parecían mas brillantes, mas coloridas, esa casa había dejado de ser el escenario de mis pesadillas, para convertirse en mi casa...

—Definitivamente, la próxima vez llevaremos el auto —dijo el guardando su billetera.

Volví a reírme cuando lo vi todo mojado, era una imagen que me gustaría guardar para la eternidad.

—No te burles, puede darme pulmonía —dijo el fingiendo tos.

Me reí aun más ante su comentario y su débil actuación.

El reía conmigo, pero en segundos estuvo a mi lado, tomándome por la cintura y buscando mis labios. Su piel estaba... debió estar fría por el agua, pero no fue así, era cálida y suavemente húmeda. Nos besamos de nuevo y mi corazón latió con más fuerza mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba la espalda. Me tomaba por los hombros apretándome mas contra el y luego bajaba sobre mi columna para detenerse sobre la parte baja de mi espalda.

Necesitaba tomar aire, mi respiración estaba acelerada y casi podía sentir que no había suficiente oxigeno en el mundo, pero no quería apartarme de el, no quería quitar mis manos de su cuello, no quería soltar el crucifijo en su pecho y mucho menos quería alejar mis labios de los suyos.

Con demasiada delicadeza, el dejo mis labios pero no nos alejamos, puso su frente contra la mía mientras jadeaba descontroladamente, mi respiración era igual de agitada, pero yo me sentía mas débil, temblorosa, como si de pronto me hubiera hecho de gelatina.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez fue rápido y breve, luego me tomo en brazos al tiempo que tomaba algo de la mesa. Casi podía escuchar a mi sangre correr desbocada por mis venas mientras me llevaba por las escaleras. Me prohibí a mi misma pensar en lo que pasaría, solo quería vivir el momento, estar entre sus brazos era el cielo.

**Emmett PoV**

Note su tensión cuando llegamos frente a mi habitación, tuve la impresión de que me rechazaría de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en el hospital, pero no lo hizo, solo se puso muy tensa.

Por alguna extraña razón, mi desenfrenado deseo desapareció al sentir su tensión, mire sus ojos y en ellos había...

Temor?

Tome aire sabiendo lo que significaban mis sentimientos.

—No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras... —le susurre en el oído.

Pude sentir como se relajaba y su mirada proclamaba que había tomado la decisión correcta.

No le di tiempo de decir nada, la lleve hasta la habitación principal, la que ella había ocupado desde siempre, abrí la puerta y con cuidado la puse en el suelo, teniendo especial cuidado con su pierna.

Me miro extrañada, pero estaba feliz. Iba a salir de ahí en ese momento, pero entonces recordé las flores que llevaba en la mano.

—Gracias por una noche maravillosa —le dije entregándole las flores.

Tenia pensado besarla en la mejilla, como simulando nuestra primera cita, pero sus labios eran demasiado tentadores como para no probarlos, así que solo le acaricie la mejilla sonrosada y la bese como lo había hecho antes, apoderándome de su cintura, reclamando su cuerpo como si me perteneciera.

—Mejor me voy... —le susurré contra los labios y ella solo asintió —Date una baño caliente, puedes enfermarte.

Le dije tocando su brazo frío. Me gire lo mas rápido que pude, reprimiendo las ganas de llevarla yo mismo al baño y asegurarme de que la ducha calentara adecuadamente su cuerpo. En realidad quería ser yo quien calentara su cuerpo...

—Tu igual —me dijo ella como por cortesía.

—Tenlo por seguro —le dije con una sonrisa. —Esta noche, pasare de todo, excepto frio.

Era seguro que me ducharía, pero no seria con agua caliente, ya tenia suficiente con mi dolorido cuerpo como para terminar alucinando entre el vapor de la ducha.

**Rosalie PoV**

La puerta de mi habitación se cerró tras él y mi corazón aun seguía desbocado.

Levante las rosas y aspire su aroma, olían delicioso y sus pétalos eran los mas suaves que yo jamás había tocado, pero lo mas importante era que él me las había dado, algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo.

Suspire mientras me tiraba sobre la cama, apreté las rosas contra mi pecho, suspirando aun. Sentía mi corazón como un enorme globo, inflado de aire caliente, no podía dejar de suspirar y tampoco quería hacerlo, era demasiado agradable, solo había una cosa que quería hacer...

Sacudí mi cabeza, quitándome las locas ideas de mi cabeza.

Me levante y fui al baño, decidí llenar la tina y mientras se llenaba comencé a desvestirme. Seguro que mi ropa ya no serviría, después de haber sido completamente empapada en agua salada y mi cabello, esa era la peor parte, estaba enredado y áspero por el agua salada, iba a ser más difícil lavarlo. Evalué mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo que había en el vestidor, la cicatriz de mi pierna aun se notaba demasiado, la coloración rojiza no había disminuido mucho. La línea comenzaba encima de mi rodilla y rodeaba mi pierna, terminando en mi pantorrilla.

Después del accidente, el doctor me había explicado que una de las partes del auto me había herido la pierna, había tenido suerte de no quedar entre los trozos de metal retorcidos, pero aun así, yo no me sentía afortunada.

Mire la marca de los labios de Emmett en la parte derecha del nacimiento de mi pecho, de haber mantenido la calma, seguramente habríamos hecho el amor, de haberme tranquilizado, seguramente ahora sabría lo que se siente pertenecerle.

"Jamás podrás saber lo bueno que es en la cama"

Las palabras de Jane, resonaron en mis oídos, entonces supe que tenia razón, yo jamás sabría lo que se sentía estar con Emmett.

Jane, Renata, Chelsea, Heidi...

Todas ellas lo sabían, lo habían hecho, ellas sabían lo que se sentía ser la mujer de Emmett Cullen, mi esposo.

Me enredé en una toalla, sintiéndome avergonzada de mi misma, sintiendo lastima al anhelar algo que no podía tener, después de todo, yo estaba sucia, me habían ensuciado de la manera mas monstruosa que existía.

Me di el baño mas largo de mi vida, incluso mas largo que el que había tomado después de que Royce y los demás me atacaran. Al menos esa noche quería sentirme limpia.

Había tomado una decisión.

Seque las gotas de mi cabello y luego lo cepille lo mejor que pude, cuando cubrí mi cuerpo con la loción hidratante que olía a rosas, luego fui hacia el armario que estaba vació y busque en la ultima repisa. Estaba alto, no podía ver así que me conforme con buscar solo con mi mano, encontré la caja blanca con letras doradas.

De camino a la recamara, sacudí el polvo que tenia encima, llevaba mucho tiempo oculta ahí. Me senté en la cama con la caja en mi regazo, levante la tapa y ahí estaba. Era de seda blanca, con un delicado encaje en la parte de arriba, había sido un diseño exclusivo, un regalo de Sulplicia, especialmente para mi. Lo saque dejando la caja de lado, lo puse sobre la colcha blanca, contemplando el camisón que debí haber usado mi noche de bodas, el mismo que deje abandonado ahí hacia tres años...

En cuestión de minutos estaba frente al espejo del vestidor, llevando solo el camisón de seda y las braguitas a juego. Respire profundo bajando la mirada hasta mis pies desnudos, la cicatriz era evidente, pero esperaba que a el no le importara o que no le prestara atención, yo solo quería estar con el, quería saber lo que se sentía ser suya...

Quería volver a sentir deseo por el, y no ese miedo que me habían sembrado en el alma…

Las manos me temblaban cuando gire la perilla de la puerta, como se suponía que alguien hacia esto, solo se lo pedía?

Y si no quería?

Caminaba por el pasillo mientras pensaba que decirle o como... como pedirle que me hiciera el amor...

Cuando llegue a la puerta de su habitación, estuve apunto de desistir ya que no escuche nada. Y si estaba dormido?

NO Rosalie!

Me reprendí a mi misma, en realidad yo quería hacer aquello, entrar a su habitación y pedirle que me hiciera suya, quería conocer como era hacer el amor con el, quería tener un matrimonio normal y eso era parte de un matrimonio.

Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando decidí que planear tanto las cosas era lo que me llevaba al fracaso, así que solo cerré los ojos y entre.

El estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, era mas pequeña que la mía y tenia un cobertor azul, en realidad toda aquélla habitación era la mitad de la que yo ocupaba, que era la principal, entonces mientras mi mirada deambulaba, me tope con sus extrañados ojos azules.

—Rose... —mi nombre sonó extraño, como una pregunta y exclamación de sorpresa.

Me quede muy quieta cuando me hice consiente de lo que había hecho, invadí su habitación, como en el departamento de Edward, cuando lo vi desnudo. En esta ocasión no estaba desnudo, al menos no por completo, no llevaba playera, solo ese hermoso torso desnudo que me hizo sentir muy extraña, llevaba un short negro algo corto, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y sus piernas se veían fuertes y firmes, entonces seguí subiendo...

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando note lo que hacía, me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos como lo hacían las porristas del equipo o las chicas de las fiestas.

Demonios!

Me sentía como una adolescente estúpida.

—Quiero que...

De repente me sentí muy cohibida y fui aun mas consiente de mi vestimenta. Había omitido el sujetador, además el camisón no tenía uno a juego así que no lo use, el borde de aquélla prenda me llegaba muy arriba, apenas cubría las braguitas de encaje.

Casi me eché a correr cuando el se puso de pie y fue hacia mi.

—Quiero que... —trague intentando hablar de nuevo —Yo quería... que...

Ya había cambiado el argumento cuando sus dedos estuvieron en mi barbilla. El se rió de mi repentina imposibilidad para hablar y entonces me beso suavemente.

Cuando sus manos presionaron mi espalda para empujarme contra el, supe que no tenía que decir nada y le agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón que tomara la iniciativa.

—No sabes como espere este momento... —dijo él contra mis labios, su voz se cortó para seguir besándome.

Las manos me temblaron cuando las puse sobre su pecho desnudo y recorrí el camino hacia su cuello, donde estaba mi crucifijo. Necesitaba sentirlo en mis manos, solo de esa manera sabría que era el quien me besaba, quien me tocaba, quien me hacia el amor.

Puso sus manos sobre mis caderas y me apretó contra su cuerpo, haciéndome lo más consiente posible de su deseo. Cuando aparto su boca de la mía, yo tenia la garganta seca, lo había sentido antes, el siempre me hacia vívidamente consiente de su deseo por mi, pero en esta ocasión fue embriagadoramente agradable y al mismo tiempo terrorífico.

Y si me hacia daño?

Un temblor me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar el dolor, la humillación, el asco...

—Aquí no... —murmuro el besándome en la cien antes de levantarme en brazos.


	11. Reparando

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Advertencia:** Se que esto lo leen muchas niñas (menores de edad), así que les advierto que no lo lean, hay que tener cierto criterio para leer esto, pero si lo quieren hacer, háganlo bajo su propio riesgo y responsabilidad.

He dicho!

**Capitulo XI.— Reparando.**

**Rosalie PoV**

Cuando me llevo a mi habitación, aun me sentía extraña. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si acabáramos de casarnos, el me llevaba en brazos, como se hacia tradicionalmente, yo por mi parte, llevaba el camisón que prepare para nuestra noche de bodas, ese que había elegido cuidadosamente para ese momento, solo había algo que no seria igual.

El miedo y la tristeza hicieron el intento de acabar con mi felicidad cuando recordé que el no iba a ser el primero, como yo lo había deseado.

Volví a la realidad de golpe, esto era un nuevo comienzo y lo haríamos de la mejor manera.

—Aquí debido pasar —dijo el cuando me dejo en el piso frente a la cama —esta era nuestra habitación... es nuestra habitación.

Me besaba de forma frenética, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con ambas manos, yo solo podía mover mi cabeza, buscando sus caricias, como un gato, como deseaba sentir sus caricias. Dejo mi cabello y sus manos recorrieron el camino descendente hacia mi cintura, entonces me apretó con fuerza contra el.

Tuve que suspirar contra su boca cuando una de sus manos se ahueco contra uno de mis pechos, apretándolo firmemente. Sus manos vagaban sobre mi cuerpo de una manera delirante, casi libidinosa, por mis hombros y mis costados, sobre mis pechos y mi vientre. Sus manos eran ansiosas, no me sentía bien, era como si me estuviera usando solamente, yo no sentía nada, para mí ya no era agradable su tacto, no sentía más que asco...

Me levanto en brazos con demasiada fuerza, me dolió la pierna cuando me apretó contra su cuerpo, quise protestar, pero sus labios acallaron mis reparos. Me dejo sobre la cama casi de manera salvaje y quise levantarme en ese mismo momento y salir huyendo, su actitud me estaba asustando...

**Emmett PoV**

Al verla sobre la cama, con uno de los tirante de esa delirante seda, caída de sus hermosos hombros, mi mente colapso y no pude mas, tenia que poseerla ya, el cuerpo me dolía de lo excitado que estaba, el aire no era suficiente, sentía mi pecho consumirse en llamas. Pero yo no quería respirar, solo quería hacerla mía.

No pude evitar imaginarla con otro, yo jamás había sido un estúpido machista, ni quería una esposa inmaculada, yo había estado antes con otras, pero jamás la había engañado, no como ella lo hizo. Pero su inocencia, su timidez, me atrapaban en una duda, en realidad lo había hecho antes?

Hizo el amor con otro hombre...?

Si, lo había hecho y no solo eso, concibió un hijo de el.

Ni siquiera me quite el short, solo me puse sobre ella y seguí besándola, en los labios, en el pecho, en los hombros, solo quería saborear su piel. Estaba tensa y un poco extraña, después de unos cuantos segundos, me empujo ansiosa.

Me quede hincado frente a ella, contemplándola como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Estaba preciosa, el cabello le caía suelto por la espalda en ondas doradas, los delgados tirantes de seda, le caían por los brazos y el escote se había deslizado casi hasta la mitad de sus pechos. El borde de la prenda, estaba enredado en su cintura, dejando a la vista esas delicadas y diminutas braguitas de encaje, casi podía sentirlas rasgarse bajo mis manos...

Pero sus ojos me atraparon, me miraba temerosa, algo asustada, estaba pálida y temblaba.

—Estas... bien? —pregunte sin aliento.

—Es... es que no me gusta que estés sobre mi —dijo ella algo avergonzada.

—Oh —fue lo único que pude decir.

Yo odiaba estar abajo, mi naturaleza dominante no me permitía hacer aquello tan seguido, pero todo era por Rosalie. Me moría por estar con ella y a cambio de aquello estaba dispuesto a darle el mundo por completo.

—Ven aquí —la llame en voz baja —voy a darte todo cuanto quieras y todo cuanto pidas, solo quiero complacerte.

Le tome las manos mientras volvía a la cama, me hinque frente a ella y la mire fijamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, tranquilizándola y tranquilizándome a mi mismo. Había sido muy bruto con mis ansias de poseerla que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia.

—Que te parece si vamos despacio? —le pregunté yo.

—Si —dijo muy suavemente mientras se dejaba acariciar el cuello.

**Rosalie PoV**

Había estado al borde de uno de mis ataques de pánico, el había sido un poco rudo al principio, pero me jure a mi misma que no volvería a lastimarlo, así que me quede y le dije lo que sentía.

"No me gusta que estés sobre mi"

Le había dicho, y era verdad, bueno en realidad era una verdad a medias.

Me prometió ir mas despacio y que no me asustaría más, como si supiera lo que yo sentía. Como si pudiera saber que fue lo que me pasó...

Deje que me acariciara el rostro y los hombros, necesitaba estar tranquila, sentirme atraída de nuevo hacia el.

Me beso en la mejilla mientras apoyaba una de sus cálidas manos sobre uno de mis pechos. Solté un suspiro, sus manos estaban ardiendo, casi podía sentir como mi corazón se incendiaba.

Me miro fijo cuando cubrió mi otro pecho, sus manos eran cálidas y seguras, firmes y fuertes, solté un pequeño suspiro apretando la colcha con fuerza, cuando sentí como mis pezones sobresalían de forma turbadora, el también pareció notarlo, ya que los acaricio por encima de la tela. Jadee suavemente y mi cuerpo se movió solo contra sus manos, el soltó una risita y luego me miro de nuevo mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia mi pecho. En ningún momento aparte la mirada, ni cuando apretó mi pecho entre su mano, ni cuando abrió la boca, entonces lo vi atrapar mi pecho en su boca y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Había tela de por medio, pero en segundos estuvo completamente empapada, yo solo podía sentir su cálida lengua acariciando mis pezones. Abrí la boca por completo y deje salir un sonoro gemido del cual me avergoncé al instante.

Arqueé la espalda apretándome contra su boca, pero no pude mas, mi cuerpo pareció volverse muy suave y vulnerable entre sus brazos, lo único que hice fue gemir. Se separo de mi pecho y pude sentir sus dedos contra la piel de mi estomago, tomo el borde del camisón y me lo saco por la cabeza.

No me di cuenta de cuando termine recostada sobre el edredón de la cama, solo pude sentir sus impasibles ojos sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir entre llamas mientras me contemplaba en silencio.

Bajo su rostro hacia mi frente, me dio un corto beso antes de seguir en camino descendente, se demoro en mis labios y en mis pechos, mientras sus manos exploraban mi vientre. Siguió bajando de manera casi delirante, mi corazón latía mas rápido, mientras sus dedos de colaban por el borde de mi ropa interior. Busque sus manos intentando frenarlo en un movimiento lleno de inconsciencia, pero fue demasiado rápido, en cuestión de segundos levante mis caderas para facilitarle el trabajo. Tomo mis braguitas y las hizo a un lado irguiéndose para contemplarme de nueva cuenta.

Sus ojos parecían fuego líquido y casi me sentí en el cielo. Yo sabía que era hermosa, siempre fui consiente de mi belleza física, pero ni todos los cumplidos de los diseñadores mas famosos, ni la envidia de las modelos mas cotizadas, ni las confesiones de amor de hombres poderosos, nada, nada se comparaba con la mirada destellante que Emmett estaba dándome, fue en ese momento cuando en realidad me sentí hermosa.

—Eres la cosa más perfecta que jamás haya visto —murmuro contra la piel de mi vientre, retomando el camino donde lo había dejado, justo encima de mí ombligo.

Suspire de placer, sentí como mi vientre se retorcía violentamente cuando sus labios rozaron bajo mi ombligo. Lleve mis manos hacia su cabeza, apretándome contra el cuando siguió bajando.

—Emmett... —gemí su nombre desesperada cuando me beso de la manera mas intima posible —Em... —no pude seguir, mis palabras murieron en un jadeo cuando hundió mas su cara entre mis muslos.

—Lo siento... —dijo el entre jadeos contra mi vientre.

En secreto agradecí que se detuviera, me sentía al borde de la locura, era un placer embelesante el que me había proporcionado, pero aun no me sentía segura a ese grado de intimidad.

—No puedo esperar... — dijo inclinándose a besarme en los labios —necesito estar dentro de ti —me dijo al oído, provocando que mi mente vagara libremente —ahora mismo.

Acto seguido, paso uno de sus fuertes brazos bajo mi espalda, rodeándome la cintura con firmeza al tiempo que me levantaba contra el. Estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, yo abrí mis piernas, colocándolas a ambos lados, ahogando mis jadeos contra su poderoso hombro.

Esta iba a ser la parte difícil, no concebía a Emmett dentro de mí, no como lo habían hecho ellos. No podría soportar que me lastimara como ellos.

Trague intentando calmar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, tenia mucho miedo, pero no iba a desistir en ese momento. Busqué en su pecho, ahí estaba el crucifijo que probaba que el era a quien yo amaba y que no me lastimaría. Lo apreté con fuerza como si fuera mi ultima esperanza de vida, importándome poco que mis uñas estuvieran arañando su piel, tense mi cuerpo instintivamente, esperando el dolor, fue rápido y certero, como un cuchillo sobre la mantequilla, después solo hubo presión y una sensación extraña.

Sentí como se me iba todo el aire de los pulmones y abrí la boca buscando aire, en su lugar, gemí sonoramente al tiempo que su mano en mi espalda, me presionaba contra su cuerpo.

—He esperado mucho tiempo —su voz sonó trémula en mi oído —. Llevo toda mi vida esperándote a ti.

Mis dedos temblaban descontroladamente, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo que parecía rendirse al suyo.

—Eres parte de mí... —le dije temblorosa besando su hombro.

**Emmett PoV**

"Eres parte de mi..."

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, haciendo eco en mis pensamientos y haciendo profundos estragos en mi autocontrol. Ya estaba al borde de terminar, el mismo hecho de penetrar en su cuerpo, había supuesto un placer inimaginable. Pero ahora la tenia entre mis brazos, desnuda y vulnerable, podía sentirla estremecerse cada vez que me movía.

Hundí mi rostro en sus cabellos, aspirando su delicioso aroma, respire lo mas calmado posible, pero ya no podía soportar mas, debía moverme. La levante un poco y luego la deje bajar de nuevo, sus uñas se encajaron aun mas en mi piel y de sus labios salió un trémulo jadeo.

Rose sollozó en mi hombro, abriendo la boca contra mi cuello, jadeando contra mi piel, me abrazo con fuerza cuando la presión aumento. Me moví de nuevo, disfrutando de sus gemidos y de los temblores descontrolados que le recorrían el cuerpo de manera violenta. Seguí moviéndome hacia arriba, embistiéndola con fuerza, quería darle placer, el mas grande que había conocido, quería sentirla desmoronarse con un largo y placentero orgasmo.

Coloque mi boca contra su hombro y succione su piel, dio un respingo pero siguió moviéndose suavemente sobre mi. Dirigí mis labios hacia su garganta y entonces puse mi mano sobre su espalda baja, dejando la otra en su muslo, comencé a mecerla contra mí, disfrutando de su reacción de sorpresa.

—Emmett —suplico mientras gemía.

Baje mi rostro, besándola en los pechos, quería que se deshiciera en mis brazos de placer, pero estaba causando el efecto contrario, era yo quien estaba al borde. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra mi de manera violenta al tempo que sus jadeos se volvían mas trémulos y ansiosos, sus uñas me arañaban el pecho salvajemente conforme se acercaba, entonces lanzó un grito desesperado mientras se ponía tensa y se apretaba contra mi como si quisiera fusionarse conmigo.

—Rosalie... Rosalie... —su placer me éxito aun mas, murmure su nombre como una suplica implícita mientras la sostenía contra mi por la espalda y la cadera.

La embestí fuerte, tanto como pude al tiempo que chupaba uno de sus suaves pechos. En definitiva, quería morir ahí, amarrado a su cuerpo, besándola y poseyéndola.

—Te amo —le dije cuando el placer exploto dentro de mi.

**Rosalie PoV**

Sentí como una inexplicable y deliciosa calidez me invadía por dentro mientras seguía aferrada a su cuerpo, a su deliciosa presencia.

"Te amo"

Me había dicho que me amaba, y mi corazón se detuvo con sus palabras. Hundí mi rostro contra su pecho, aun agitada y sintiendo como mi corazón se derretía dentro de mí. Sus brazos me rodearon llevándome con el a la cama, se recostó conmigo sobre su pecho sin soltarme y manteniéndome muy cerca de el, sobre su piel resbalosa y cálida.

Esa noche era lo mejor de mi vida, no había malos recuerdos ni dolor, ni asco y mucho menos miedo, me sentía segura, sobre su pecho fuerte y resguardada entre sus brazos, en mí... nuestra habitación.

Suspire levantando la vista hacia la gran ventana que permanecía completamente abierta, la brisa se sentía agradable. Como no la había sentido antes?

Me reí de mi misma, al parecer el mundo había seguido su curso a pesar de que para mi la vida entera se había detenido en el mismo instante en que él me había tomado entre sus brazos.

Pronto la luna tomo su lugar, haciendo que la habitación se volviera azul y plata, igual que su piel y la mía. Las estrellas estaban preciosas, pero no se comparaban con las que había visto mientras hacíamos el amor, porque a pesar de estar dentro de la casa, yo había visto las estrellas más hermosas, sobre nosotros, en sus ojos y en su piel...


	12. El cielo

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XII.— El cielo.**

**Rosalie PoV**

Abrí los ojos, algo ansiosa, me sentía al borde de uno de mis ataques de pánico, estaba desnuda en una cama, mi peor pesadilla revivía.

El sol me segó y casi grite ante la impotencia de no saber donde estaba, mi cuerpo temblaba y estaba al borde del llanto más desesperado que había sentido. Entonces mis ojos se acostumbraron y fije mi vista en él, ahí estaba a mi lado, durmiendo profundamente.

Un ligero temblor me recorrió la espalda cuando recordé todo.

No había nadie, al menos no alguien que pudiera dañarme de alguna manera. Mire a mi lado y ahí estaba, profundamente dormido, con un brazo sobre su frente, cubriéndose del sol y su otra mano estaba sobre su estomago. Su expresión era relajada y placida, se veía más joven de lo que era en realidad.

Mi mano estaba en mi boca y mordisqueaba mis uñas, era mi pequeño secreto, morderme las uñas en casos de extrema ansiedad y nerviosismo, no lo hacia desde los 15, cuando vi a Emmett en traje de baño por primera vez, a sus 17 años, el era el sueño de cualquier adolescente con las hormonas al tope, aun lo seguía siendo. Aun recordaba las mariposas en mi estomago cuando me sonrió pícaramente y vi sus preciosos hoyuelos por primera vez.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando observe su boca suave y finamente delineada. Extendí la mano y rocé sus labios, luego lleve mis dedos a mis labios y saboree su esencia de ellos, fue como si el volviera a besarme.

Levante mis rodillas contra mi pecho, abrazándolas con mis manos, contemplándolo mientras dormía, lancé un profundo suspiro, en definitiva era la mejor mañana de mi vida.

Mire por la ventana, no tenia ni la menor idea de que hora era, pero por la luz exterior y la que invadía la habitación, en definitiva, la mañana se extinguía rápidamente.

Después de 5 minutos, decidí que quería beber agua, además una loca idea había venido a mi mente, desayunar juntos en la habitación, en la cama. Sonreí ante mi desquiciada idea mientras me estiraba.

Sentí mis huesos como nunca, fuertes, pero muy relajados, mis músculos estaban tibios y llenos de una increíble suavidad, era la sensación más placentera que había sentido, al menos en esa mañana.

Encontré mi camisón sobre una de las esquinas de la cama, lo tome y me lo puse. Busque mi ropa interior pero jamás la encontré, ni siquiera supe donde había terminado después de la noche anterior.

Camine despacio, con cuidado para no despertarlo, entonces algo interrumpió mi calma, un pequeño sonido, como el de una abeja.

Demonios!

Era mi teléfono celular, lo había olvidado por completo desde que había llegado ahí. Fui hacia el peinador de madera y tome el teléfono sin siquiera mirarme al espejo, me sentía bien, no tenia caso averiguar si lucia bien.

Salí de la habitación, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de la forma más silenciosa posible, entonces, una vez fuera, verifique mi teléfono. Tenía al menos 10 llamadas perdidas, todas ellas de Esme.

Deje escapar un suspiro, como es que no había escuchado nada?

Baje las escaleras y fui hacía la cocina, apreté la tecla y...

Rayos!

Mi crédito había expirado, tanto tiempo ignorando mi teléfono móvil, no había sido mi mejor idea. Fui hacia la estancia y tome el teléfono, todo estaba en calma y supuse que Huilien y Pire no tenían obligaciones ese día.

—Hola —contesto mi tía algo confundida —¿Emmett eres tu? ¿Como esta Rose?

—Tía? —la llame esperando que reaccionara favorablemente.

—Hola mi cielo ¿como estas? Intente regresar hoy mismo, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que el barco se detuviera.

—Tía...

—Carlisle tiene asuntos aquí en Grecia, pero yo regresare mañana mismo. Oh mi niña, te he dejado tanto tiempo sola...

—Esme estoy bien —dije por fin dejándola muda.

Era una desgracia que Esme no hubiera podido tener hijos propios, ella era la madre perfecta, siempre estaba atenta a sus hijos y nos cuidaba y defendía como si en realidad fuera nuestra madre.

—¿Estas bien? Dime ¿Has tomado los medicamentos a tiempo? ¿No faltas a tus citas en el hospital?... —se detuvo un momento y luego reanudo sus preguntas — ¿Porque me llamas de Florida?

Me reí ante su pregunta, ella se pondría feliz cuando le diera las buenas nuevas.

—Estoy con Emmett... de hecho estamos en Tampa, en nuestra casa.

Escuche como llamaba a Carlisle a gritos.

Las preguntas llovieron por un espacio de 20 minutos, me sentí extraña hablando con ellos de mi relación con Emmett, la sentía tan intima y nuestra que el egoísmo me invadía por completo. Esme estaba feliz por mí, mientras que Carlisle se mostraba un poco más cauteloso. Ambos querían regresar cuanto antes, pero les pedí que terminaran sus asuntos y que después nosotros los veríamos en Forks, donde estaba su residencia fija.

Me despedí de ellos y seguí revisando mi teléfono, no había tenido noticias de Jasper, desde el accidente le envié un mensaje diario, a excepción de los días que había pasado en Tampa, pero aun así, el no había contestado a ninguno.

Suspire, tal vez estaba muy ocupado, o también se había olvidado de su teléfono móvil. El solía hacerlo seguido, llevaba una vida de ermitaño gruñón.

Deje ambos teléfonos sobre la mesilla de la estancia y fui hacia la cocina.

Estaba bebiendo un vaso con agua cuando lo escuche tras de mi. Me quede quieta, no quería verlo, me daba vergüenza. Me reí ante mi estupidez y me volví lentamente.

Estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, llevaba una toalla enredada en la cintura y me miraba fijamente, estudiándome.

—Con quien hablabas? —pregunto el sin dejar de mirarme.

—Con Esme —le respondí sonriendo para mí.

—Porque andas por ahí sin ropa interior? —me pregunto y casi escupí el agua.

Que tenia que ver con la llamada a mi tía?

—No es verdad —le dije volviéndome hacia la encimera.

Vacié lo que quedaba del agua en el fregadero, sabía que estaría tras de mi en cuestión de segundos así que me quede muy quieta hasta que lo sentí tras de mi. Su calor era inconfundible y su aroma igual.

—Le dijiste que estábamos juntos? —sonó mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta, entonces yo sonreí.

—Si —respondí.

El hizo un sonido de afirmación antes de seguir.

—Si no es cierto. Entonces... —dijo pasando un brazo por mi cintura, pegándome mas contra el —de quien son estas?

Frente a mi estaba mi ropa interior, la que había llevado la noche anterior. Intente alcanzarla pero el no me dejo, las puso mas arriba sabiendo que yo aun no podía saltar.

—Emmett —le dije entre dientes —regrésamelas —casi se lo dije como una orden.

Como respuesta el me beso en los labios, abriendo mi boca, yo me limite a dejar que me besara. Llevo su manos hasta mi vientre y luego extendiéndola por completo, me apretó contra el. Solté una exclamación al sentirlo contra mi trasero, no tenía que ser adivina para saber lo que quería.

Cuando dejo de besarme me volví hacia el con la intención de recuperar mi ropa interior, pero estaba acorralada contra la encimera. Sus brazos seguían alrededor de mi cintura.

—Regrésamelas... —le pedí tímidamente y con la respiración agitada.

El levanto una ceja y luego llevo su mano hasta mi trasero, me acaricio sobre el camisón, levantándolo suavemente.

—Estas mejor sin ellas —dijo dándome una palmadita.

Me recosté contra su pecho mientras me mordía los labios, ahogando mi risa, el seguía tocándome, pasando las palmas de su manos por encima de la tela y bajo ella. No podía creer lo que estaba permitiendo que me hiciera.

De pronto paro y me levanto, abrí mis pierna instintivamente, rodeando su cintura, me aferré con fuerza a su cuello.

Fuimos de regreso a nuestra habitación, jadeando entre besos ansiosos, agradecí que Hulien y Pire no se aparecieran por ahí hasta la hora de la comida, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso. Me llevo a la habitación y mire la cama algo anhelante, se veía cómoda y suave, aun y cuando estaba completamente deshecha, los recuerdos me causaron un agradable escalofrió en la columna.

La bañera estaba llena y lista para usarse.

Me dejo en el piso y fue a cerrar la puerta, yo observe la bañera un poco extrañada, tan mal lucia que quería que me diera un baño?

Volvió a rodearme la cintura y me apretó de nuevo contra el, esta vez estaba desnudo. Me quede muy quieta, sintiendo un poco de miedo ante su tacto, cerré los ojos y respire profundo.

"Es él"

Me repetí a mi misma como loca.

—Quieres ayudarme con el baño? —Me pregunto besando mi hombro —Fantaseo con esto desde que te caíste en el departamento de Edward.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi sangre ardió con ellas, pensando en lo que el había imaginado.

Uno de sus brazos estaba en mi cintura, la otra mano estaba completamente extendida sobre mi torso, me llevo hasta la bañera, empujando su cuerpo contra el mío. No podía mas con aquélla sensación, entonces me volví hacia el entre sus brazos.

—Va a gustarte —me dijo besándome en la nariz —yo me encargare de que te guste —dijo besándome en los labios.

Fue hacia la bañera y se metió, intente ignorar su desnudes, pero era... simplemente magnifica.

El estaba sentado, con el agua cubriéndole hasta la cintura. Lleve mis manos temblorosas al borde del camisón, pero entonces el me tomo de la mano.

—Ven —me llamo, yo lo mire extrañada —Ven aquí —me halo hacia el con una sonrisa.

No sabía exactamente que quería pero me deje llevar, me hizo entrar en la bañera con el camisón puesto y luego me puso sobre el. Me erguí al sentirlo bajo mi cuerpo, estaba excitado y muy ansioso por lo que pude sentir.

—Te dije que estábamos mejor sin tus braguitas —llevo una mano hacia mi trasero y levanto el camisón hasta mi cintura.

Me apoye sobre sus hombros, haciendo cada movimiento que me pedía, en segundos sus manos estaban orientándome sobre el. En un leve empujón estuvo dentro de mi, sentí como si todo le aire de mis pulmones se hubiera ido y un ligero ardor me hizo hacer una mueca, apoye mi cara contra su pecho, esperando que el malestar pasara.

—Relájate —murmuro el levantando mi rostro —No quiero hacerte daño… —tembló contra mi cuerpo y me abrazo fuerte, sentí como trago intentando calmarse.

Tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo hice, era mi culpa que lo nuestro no funcionara, siempre era mi culpa. Seguía dentro de mí, la sensación era extraña, era de invasión, pero al mismo tiempo era excitante saber que lo tenía dentro.

—No se... —le dije sintiéndome mas relajada —no se hacerlo —le confesé intentando relajarme.

Su pecho se estremeció con una risita, provocando que yo lo sintiera dentro de mí. Solté un pequeño quejido y note como el malestar ya no estaba.

—Yo te muestro como —dijo el.

Metió sus manos bajo el agua y me tomo por las caderas, lentamente guió mis caderas, muy suavemente contra su cuerpo, me queje de nuevo sintiendo como la calidez me invadía. EL movimiento aumentaba al igual que mis jadeos y sus gemidos, estaba dentro de mí, ambos estábamos en la bañera y yo estaba semi vestida. Algo exploto dentro de mi cuando nos observe en el espejo del lavabo, yo me aferraba a su cuerpo, jadeando contra su pecho, el había echado su cabeza hacia atrás y gemía.

Casi sin darme cuenta comencé a moverme yo misma, buscando mi propio placer. Él me tomo por los hombros y me hizo erguirme sobre el, lo observe a la cara, estaba disfrutando tanto que me sentí complacida. Sus manos fueron a mis hombros y casi con furia, arranco uno de los finos tirantes, me bajo el otro desesperado y apenas mis pechos estuvieron libres, los tomo en su boca. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando mientras el me besaba y lamía desenfrenadamente.

—Emmett... —le implore casi, me sentía al borde.

Me lleve una mano a los labios casi inconscientemente, comencé a morder mi uña y no podía dejar de moverme. Saco mi mano de mi boca y me beso los dedos, entonces su mirada me atrapo de nuevo. Me dolía la mano mientras apretaba el crucifijo contra mi palma.

—Juntos... —jadeo el mientras deslizaba su mano de mi cadera hasta donde nuestros cuerpos se unían de una forma salvaje.

—Ah! —me queje cuando presiono alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Sentí como todo se volvía confuso y frenético, iba a llegar al final, entonces el empujo contra mi, haciéndome conocedora de su orgasmo, apretó mas fuerte entre mis piernas y casi me sentí como si cayera a un barranco. Me movía más rápido y más fuerte, sintiendo su calidez dentro de mí. El placer era embriagante.

Después de que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, el comenzó a lavarme el cabello y luego yo le ayude a lavarse el cuerpo, fue la experiencia mas erótica de mi vida. Terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo y entonces tuvimos que lavarnos de nuevo.

Salimos de la bañera y me envolvió en un albornoz, haciendo él lo mismo, pero con una toalla en su cintura. Fuimos juntos hacia la recamara, entonces no pude mas, me tire sobre la cama, estaba deliciosamente exhausta.

**Emmett PoV**

Después de haber tomado el baño mas placentero de mi vida regresamos a la habitación y ella fue a acostarse en la cama, sin siquiera vestirse o cepillarse el cabello, en cuestión de segundos estaba dormida.

Me vestí a regañadientes, no quería ir a entrenar, solo quería unirme a ella en la cama y deshacerme de ese molesto albornoz que cubría su maravillosa figura. Dormía plácidamente, su expresión abandonada al sueño, era lo mas hermoso y cautivador del mundo.

Termine de vestirme y seguí contemplándola, entonces un rayo de sol sobre su rostro hizo que presenciara el espectáculo mas increíble. Se estiro con un gemido, entonces se revolteo de una manera extraña y en segundos esos preciosos ojos dorados me miraban fijamente, ocultos entre esas densas pestañas castañas.

—Hola —dijo con voz ronca.

—Buenas tardes dormilona —le dije caminando hacia ella.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, quedando frente a ella que se había incorporado sentándose sobre sus piernas.

—A donde vas? —pregunto tallándose los ojos de una manera graciosa.

—Tengo entrenamiento —le dije yo.

En la mesilla de noche estaban las rosas que le había dado la noche anterior después de que regresáramos de la playa. Tome las flores y luego se las di, ella las tomo de mi mano, pero entonces yo tomes sus dedos con fuerza.

La estire contra mi y pase un brazo por su espalda, la acerqué, dejándola completamente a mi merced, la bese en los labios, sintiendo como mi mundo colapsaba en ese mismo instante. Ella se dejaba besar, incluso abrió su boca a la mía y busco tímidamente mi lengua. Soltó un gemido cuando le baje el albornoz por un hombro y metí mi mano para acariciarle un pecho.

Estaba en el cielo...

Me separe de ella agitado, ella se apoyo en ambas manos contra la cama, entonces tome el albornoz de ambos lados y lo baje por completo, dejándole el torso completamente desnudo. Abrí mi boca con urgencia y devore gustosos la suave e hinchada piel de sus pechos. Arqueó la espalda cuando succione uno de sus pezones, entonces cambie de uno a otro, demorándome igualmente sobre el otro.

Ella jadeo cuando aleje mi rostro, levante la vista y la observe ansiosa y excitada, como odiaba mi trabajo en esos momentos, estaba preciosa y mas deseable que nunca.

Deslice mis manos por sus costados, tomando sus pechos con cada una, la acaricie mientras la besaba y luego como debía hacerlo, le subí de nuevo el albornoz y ella suspiro como frustrada.

—Me imagino como te sientes, pero se supone que no debo hacer esto, sabes? —le dije recordando el próximo partido —según el entrenador, necesito todas mis energías concentradas en el partido de debut, así que me prohibió que te hiciera el amor.

Ella me miro extrañada y entonces me incliné y le hable al oído.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

**Rosalie PoV**

Como odiaba a ese maldito entrenador, habíamos estado apunto de hacer el amor de nuevo, por tercera ocasión en el día y gracias a él y sus estúpidos entrenamientos ahora me sentiría frustrada todo el día.

—Vuelvo a las 6, saldremos a cenar, podemos ir en tu auto nuevo —me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras el.

Se había despedido besándome de nuevo, esta vez de forma más tranquila, reprimiendo sus deseos.

Me asome por la ventana y lo vi salir en el jeep, llevando una enorme maleta con el.

Suspire cuando cruzo la salida.

No podía creerlo, estaba viviendo un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

Después de que el se fuera, mi corazón aun seguía latiendo acelerado, como si no hubiera otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

Estaba muy feliz, me sentía completa y muy satisfecha.

"Nunca podrás saber lo bueno que es en la cama"

Me reí al recordar el comentario de Jane, en realidad ahora lo sabía y también sabía que podía ser igual de bueno en la bañera. Me abrace a mi misma, cuando las imágenes regresaban a mi mente, mi piel se erizo al recordar que me había dicho que me amaba, sonreí complacida, era la primera vez que tenia recuerdos bonitos.

Cuando baje mi mirada, me tope con las rosas rojas que Emmett me había dado, seguían ahí sobre la cama, entonces cuando las levante, uno de los pétalos se había quedado en la sabana blanca, luego cayo otro. Parecía sangre, me dije a mi misma y sonreí con una extraña sensación de triunfo, era como si la noche anterior, hubiera perdido mi virginidad con Emmett. Le quite un par de pétalos mas y los deje caer sobre los otros, era una tontería, pero ese siempre había sido mi mas grande sueño, que el fuera el primero... el único...

Me quede unos minutos mas en la cama, intentando ignorar mis dolorosos recuerdos y haciendo planes para el futuro.

Ahora podríamos tener una vida normal, visitaríamos a nuestros padres en navidad, o tal vez antes... Y tal vez podríamos vivir en otro lugar, sentí que algo me oprimía el pecho, yo no quería quedarme ahí y seguir viendo por siempre a Royce King, no quería que nada empañara mi felicidad.

Decidí que ya era tarde y me dispuse a levantarme, era el momento de seguir con mi vida, al menos hasta que mi sol regresara, me reí de lo ridículo que sonaba y lo cierto que era, el se había convertido de nuevo, en mi razón para vivir.

Me levante de la cama y fui hacia el vestidor, había muchos armarios vacíos y en ese momento decidí lo que haría ese día. Me vestí de la manera más cómoda que encontré.

Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y salí de la habitación, al parecer seguía sin haber nadie, así que camine segura, sintiéndome dueña tanto del espacio como de la situación.

Fui hacia la habitación que había ocupado Emmett hasta entonces y comencé a saquear los armarios, comencé a llevar algunas de sus cosas a la otra habitación, no quería separarme de el nunca más.

Ese día yo misma me hice cargo de la limpieza de la habitación, me daba pena que Huilien viera el agua sucia en la tina, o mi ropa rasgada en el piso. Eran poco más de las 3:00 cuando estaba en la otra habitación, ya solo me faltaba mover sus camisas y su ropa formal.

Escuché como alguien subía a toda velocidad las escaleras y entonces mi corazón salto esperando que fuera el. Un chiquillo entro corriendo a la habitación gritando Emmett! Con todas sus fuerzas.

Me quede muy quieta observándolo, era Nahuel, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo así que mi cerebro se tardo en reconocerlo. El se quedó muy quieto y tras el apareció Pire.

—Disculpe señora Cullen —dijo tomando al niño de la mano —Te dije que no corrieras, ya sabes que no estamos solos en la casa.

Escuche como le explicaba al niño, el solo la observaba atento, fijando esos ojos oscuros en ella.

—Pero quería que el lo viera mama —le dijo el niño con inocencia mientras apretaba una hoja de papel contra su pecho.

—Ya me lo dijiste cielo —ella lo llevo a la puerta.

Salieron de la habitación, ella lo llevaba de la mano al tiempo que el niño replicaba.

—No puedo dejarlo en su habitación? así cuando el regrese lo vera —escuche como decía el niño con voz llorosa.

—No puedes —le dijo su mama con paciencia —La señora Cullen esta ahí y ya sabes lo que Huilien dijo sobre molestarla.

—Yo solo quería dárselo —dijo el niño al borde del llanto.

Sentí mi corazón oprimirse ante la tentativa de que se pusiera a llorar por mi culpa, apreté las camisas de Emmett contra mi pecho, aspirando su aroma, a el le agradaba ese niño, lo había visto jugar con el en el jardín.

Deje la ropa sobre la cama y fui hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Pire, de rodillas frente al niño y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras el lloraba.

—Que es lo que quieres darle a Emmett? —le pregunte no muy segura.

Pire me miro algo extrañada, en realidad estaba asustada, pero intente ignorar ese detalle. Nahuel fue a pararse tras su mama, ella se puso de pie tomando la hoja que su hijo había dejado en el piso.

—No es nada de importancia señora —dijo ella con una sonrisa amable —no haga caso.

Pire se giro y tomo al niño de la mano, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Me di cuenta de lo alejada que en realidad estaba de la vida de Emmett, el apreciaba a sus empleados y al parecer ellos también lo hacían. Desee poder ser más amable con ellos y así, poder entrar un poco en su vida.

—Parecía algo importante —dije intentando evitar que se fueran.

Pire se detuvo en las escaleras y se giro a verme, debo decir que aun seguía asustada, tenia que averiguar que había dicho Huilien sobre molestarme.

—Solo son tonterías de niños, disculpe —dijo ella levantando a su hijo en brazos.

—Me preguntaba si... —dije yo, en realidad no sabia que pedirle, pero debería inventar algo, ella ya estaba prestándome atención de nuevo —quiero llevar la ropa de Emmett a la otra habitación, pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

Dije agradeciendo por primera vez la férula en mi pierna.

—Claro —dijo sonriendo de nuevo, puso al niño en le piso y después de limpiarle las lagrimas le hablo —Debo ayudar a la señora Cullen, ve abajo y quédate con Hulien.

El niño asintió apesadumbrado y luego me miro asustado. Sus ojos eran tan transparentes que casi podía ver como se sentía en ese momento.

—Deja que se quede —le dije yo.

—Pero... el es muy inquieto —dijo aferrándose a la mano de su hijo.

Era un gesto extraño, parecía como si quiera demostrar que estaban juntos en todo y que no lo abandonaría jamás.

—No importa —le dije —Además Hulien debe estar cocinando, es peligroso que este en la cocina —le dije yo buscando ganar unos cuantos puntos.

Pire asintió y me acompaño a la habitación.

Comenzamos a llevar las cosas, al principio ella me preguntaba donde poner las cosas y yo improvisaba, luego cundo estuve perdida tuve que aceptar mi derrota.

—En realidad no se como le gustan las cosas a Emmett, yo no... —como iba a decirle que a pesar de llevar casados mas de tres años, yo jamás había sido una verdadera esposa para el.

—Pues en realidad el señor Emmett no es alguien exigente, supongo que cualquier lugar que usted decida estará bien —dijo acomodando unas playeras en un cajón.

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, estábamos en el vestidor y Nahuel estaba sobre una repisa, seleccionando los calcetines en pares, aun llevaba esa hoja de papel con el y supuse que era algo importante para el, ya que no la había soltado nunca.

Terminamos cerca de las 5:00pm, subestime el guardarropa de Emmett, en realidad tenia mucha. Pire me ayudo también con mi ropa, la que no había sacado de la maleta desde mi ultimo intento de huida. No pregunto nada, solo se limito a hacer su trabajo, en realidad me agradaba, ahora entendía porque Emmett apreciaba tanto a esas mujeres.

—Bueno, creo que ya esta —dijo mirando la habitación reluciente —Ahora tu y yo tenemos mas cosas que hacer.

Nahuel fue hacia su mama y le tomo la mano, aun seguía llevando esa hoja de papel en la mano.

El niño miro de manera anhelante a su mama y ella negó con la cabeza, el volvió a bajar el rostro con tristeza.

—Quieres que yo se la entregue a Emmett? —le pregunte siguiéndolos al pasillo.

Cuando levanto su pequeño rostro, tenía los ojos brillantes e ilusionados, entonces miro a Pire y ella me sonrió, asintió dándole confianza y aprobación al niño. El dio unos pasos sin soltarse de su mama y me tendió la hoja de papel.

La tome y le sonreí.

—No la leas —me dijo muy ceremoniosamente.

—Nahuel! —lo reprendió Pire.

—Es de mala educación leer las cartas de otros —fue la defensa del niño.

Me reí, ese niño había pasado demasiado tiempo con Emmett.

Regrese a la habitación y puse la hoja en la mesilla de noche, del lado donde el había dormido, le contaría lo mucho que me había gustado ese niño, pero ahora solo quería vestirme y arreglarme para el.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuche el jeep aparcar en la entrada, entonces fui hacia las escaleras eufórica, tal y como lo había estado Nahuel cuando quería entregar su carta.

**Emmett PoV**

Me sentía extraño, aun no sabía si lo había soñado o si en realidad ella me esperaba en casa, así que me puse en marcha lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegue todo estaba en silencio, como lo había estado por mucho tiempo, entonces escuche pasos en la escalera y cuando levante la vista, me quede sin aliento, ahí estaba la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Llevaba un vestido color azul que le llegaba a la pantorrilla, como siempre, llevaba zapatos bajos y su cabello estaba arreglado de una manera muy sencilla, solo llevaba un pasador que sujetaba la mitad de su cabello hacia atrás, lo demás le caía en ondas sobre los hombros y el pecho.

Llego al final de la escalera y saltó hacia mi, yo la atrape en mis brazos, la apreté con fuerza hasta que se quejo de que no podía respirar. Decidí que no quería salir, estaba tan linda ese día, que no quería que nadie más la viera, estaba radiante y fresca, además estaba tan feliz… me alegre de tener algo que ver en esa felicidad.

—No deberías correr de esa manera —le dije sonando como mi padre —en realidad no deberías correr.

Ella sonrió mientras tomaba un bocado de ensalada.

—Ya me siento mejor, en realidad creo que ya puedo quitarme la férula.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la doctora Shiobban, tal vez ella nos recomiende un buen medico aquí.

—Y si visitamos a Carlisle? —me pregunto jugando con su comida.

Sonreí, ya sabia que quería ver a Esme, después del parloteo que intercambiaron en la mañana, era de esperarse que deseara ver a su madre y contarle con lujo de detalle, pero había un inconveniente, yo no podía viajar, pronto seria el partido debut y yo seria la estrella principal.

—Tal vez después —le dije yo.

Terminamos de comer y entonces me mostró como había acomodado mi ropa en la habitación principal con la suya, casi se me salió el corazón al saber que me quería cerca de ella. Entre en un estado un poco frenético, comencé a besarla y luego la lleve lo mas rápido que pude a la cama, la necesitaba, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla y besarla, debía comprobar que no había sido un sueño, que ella ahora estaba conmigo, que por increíble y extraño que sonara, ella era mi mujer.

Le deje sobre la cama en poco tiempo, en cuestión de segundos, había recorrido con besos su cuerpo, desde sus dulces labios, hasta su torso. Me detuve solo lo suficiente para quitarme la playera, quería sentir su piel contra la mía. Volví a colocarme sobre ella, buscando bajo la falda su ropa interior.

—Que estas haciendo? —me pregunto ella.

—Quitándote la ropa —le dije de la manera mas natural —hay alguna objeción?

Ella negó con una risita tonta, pero con las mejillas encendidas.

Le saque las bragas casi sin problema, ella cooperó mordiéndose los labios de una manera picara, me volvió loco la sola idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

—Deja eso donde pueda encontrarlo —señalo su ropa interior en mi mano.

Baje mi cabeza aun riendo y le bese el vientre bajo mientras le acariciaba los muslos, ella suspiro trémulamente mientras buscaba mi cabeza con desesperación.

**Rosalie PoV**

Esa tarde fue excepcional. Me hizo el amor lento y suave, cada rocé y cada beso fueron inolvidables y se quedaron marcados en mi piel para la eternidad.

No me importo quedarnos ahí desnudos, en cualquier otro caso, me habría puesto histérica y me hubiera cubierto, pero era un momento perfecto que decidí vivir en todo su esplendor. El no había dejado de besarme y yo sentía que iba a explotar por todo lo que sentía.

Mi corazón seguía en su sitio a la mañana siguiente, pero la ropa que acababa de ponerme, no estaba en su sitio, el vestido color frambuesa estaba en el piso, junto con mis zapatos y mi ropa interior. Me estire en la cama evitando mirarlo mientras se vestía, tenia que salir de prisa, haber hecho el amor después de habernos levantado, había provocado que se le hiciera tarde.

—Tu teléfono esta sonando —dijo el tomándolo del buro y entregándomelo —es Jasper.

Le sonreí y me envolví en la sabana antes de responder, fue algo mecánico, el no podía verme, me aclare la voz.

—No vayas a decirle donde tenia mis manos hace 5 minutos —me dijo provocándome una carcajada —aun recuerdo esas clases de box que tomo en la secundaria —dijo frotándose la barbilla.

—Hola? —le respondi aun riendo.

—Ciao baby, avandona tuo marito e fuggire con me.

Me reí de lo que estaba diciéndome y Emmett se asomo para verme, baje la vista cuando me di cuenta de que el estaba contemplándome mientras hablaba con mi hermano.

—Eso mismo tenía planeado yo —le respondí fingiendo pesar —pero no me respondiste el celular, así que tuve que conformarme con mi marido.

Me reí de nuevo cuando Emmett entrecerró sus ojos y fue hacia mi con la playera colgando de su hombro y sin zapatos, intento quitarme el teléfono y yo jugué con el tapando la bocina para que mi hermano no escuchara nuestro absurdo jugueteo.

—Quédate quieto un rato… —le murmure a Emmett cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello.

—Esta ahí? —cuestiono el un poco molesto, adivine por donde iba su intensión, seguramente quería regañarlo o algo así.

—Si —respondí yo mirándolo de reojo mientras seguía besándome el cuello.

Puse la mano sobre la bocina de nuevo cuando el me tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarme la sabana que tenia sobre mi, lo bese de nuevo intentando calmarlo.

—Puedo hablar con el? —pregunto mi hermano.

—Va saliendo al entrenamiento, tiene trabajo de nuevo, así que no es un vago o desempleado, esta portándose muy bien —le dije empujando a Emmett lejos de mi, el me sonrió y me giño un ojo murmurando que no me dejaría dormir esa noche.

Me concentre en contarle los detalles sobre mi accidente y en rectificarle que estaba completamente restablecida, además le repetí 15 o 10 veces, lo feliz que estaba.

—Jasper… —alguien lo llamo a lo lejos y por un momento reconocí la voz, pero no recordé de quien era.

Tal vez el tenia novia de nuevo o algo así, mi hermano no era conocido por sus solidas relaciones amorosas, así que no le pregunte sobre ese detalle.

—Estas bien? —pregunto el casi por milésima vez, yo solo sonreí —vas a estar bien?

—Mejor de lo que nunca he estado —le respondí feliz —es maravillosos Jazz, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me pidió hablar con Emmett de nuevo y yo volví a negárselo, aun no era tiempo, mi hermano necesitaba ver mi sonrisa para que se convenciera de una vez por todas que yo estaba bien y feliz. Yo colgué cuando volvió a insistir con lo de hablar con Emmett, además el ya estaba saliendo para el estadio y yo quería besarlo antes de que se fuera, así que corrí y logre alcanzarlo en la escalera.


	13. Panico

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XIII. — Pánico.**

**Rosalie PoV**

Los días siguientes fueron como vivir entre algodón de dulce, todas las noches dormíamos juntos, en realidad dormíamos la mitad de la noche, la otra mitad yo descubría a que se refería la idiota de Jane con eso de "que tan bueno es en la cama". Y en realidad lo era, cada vez que me hacia el amor, yo me arrepentía de haberme negado a estar con el antes de la boda, había sido tan tonta.

Descubrimos que la hoja que Nahuel protegía tan recelosamente era una invitación a un festival de su escuela, uno donde se suponía que Emmett debía hablar sobre su profesión, en realidad, su padre, debía hacerlo y me costo trabajo entender que esa era la posición de Emmett en la educación del niño. No pude evitar esa punzada de dolor al ver a Emmett con ese niño, como si fuera su hijo.

Nahuel estaba frenético cuando el acepto ir, pero se puso algo receloso cuando el le pregunto si yo también podía ir.

Al final terminamos convenciéndolo, ya que Pire condiciono la asistencia de Emmett a la compañía de la "Señora Cullen". Me sentía extraña entre ellos, Emmett parecía ser parte de su familia y yo era una extraña, algunas veces sentía celos de Huilien, por la complicidad que compartían, en otras ocasiones me sentía excluida por Pire, cuando ella comenzaba a contarle sobre lo bien que Nahuel iba en la escuela.

Intente aprender a cocinar y también puse mas atención en la organización de la casa, pero nada parecía convencerlas. Pire era buena y amable, pero Huilien seguía siendo igual o más desconfiada, estuve tentada a echarla de mi casa, pero me reprimí, yo no tenia derecho a hacer algo así.

**Emmett PoV**

Ese día había sido igual o más agradable, me desperté a su lado como siempre, era extraño como mi insomnio había desaparecido por completo desde que dormía a su lado, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y su respiración sobre mi piel. Casi había generado mi propia teoría sobre el insomnio y el remedio más efectivo, ese consistía en hacer el amor un par de ocasiones antes de dormir y otra más por la mañana, al menos a mí, estaba funcionándome de maravilla.

Aun así, todo terminaba cuando yo debía irme al entrenamiento, las cosas se ponían cada vez más difíciles, el partido seria dentro de poco y tenia que pasar mas tiempo entrenando y en cosas de esas. Había tenido que asistir a una conferencia de prensa, donde me cuestionaron sobre la repentina desaparición de Heidi de los medios y la verdad, aunque ella no era la mejor persona del mundo, no me gustaba nada eso de que no se supiera nada de ella.

Ese día bebía regresar a tiempo a casa, ya que Rosalie me había prometido una cena excepcional. Era algo extraño, ya que en realidad ella no sabía cocinar absolutamente nada. Pero me causaba gracia su intento de convertirse en una mujer 100% hogareña.

Estaba ocupado organizando mis cosas, cuándo el jugueteo entre mis compañeros me hizo reaccionar ante algo que no había contemplado. James estaba como siempre alardeando de sus encuentros con Victoria, entonces otros jugadores, comenzaron a reír y hacer bromas. Decían que tal vez James seria el próximo en anotar gol y entonces...

—Y tu que dices Cullen... —comento Charles —cuando nos das la sorpresa? Ya casi tienes 28, pronto serás un anciano…

En un principio no entendí la pregunta, pero luego cuando continuaron con sus bromas, lo entendí. Ellos preguntaban cuando Rosalie y yo tendríamos un bebe.

De pronto algo hizo click en mi cabeza, como si de pronto los engranes hubieran encajado en su lugar. No había tomado precauciones con Rosalie, habíamos estado haciéndolo sin protección por más de tres semanas.

Ese hecho ocupo mi mente por los siguientes 20 minutos, de regreso a casa decidí hacer una parada, había prometido a Nahuel un balón de fútbol nuevo por sus excelentes calificaciones, así que solo serian unos minutos. Me detuve frente al estante de la farmacia, como iba a explicarle a Rose?

Como reaccionaria ella?

Un pensamiento desagradable me asalto cuando recordé que hacia tres años ella había estado embarazada. Una imagen suya me hizo estremecer, la ultima vez que la vi, antes de "abandonarla", había estado en el hospital, pálida y asustada, después de haber perdido al bebe.

Tome el paquete casi con inercia y fui a las cajas, pague y casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba en mi auto, conduciendo a casa.

Cuando llegue, ella estaba igual de hermosa que de costumbre y en cuento se lanzó a mis brazos, no pude ignorar el hecho de cuanto la amaba y de lo mucho que me importaba su bienestar, así que no le dije nada y guarde muy bien el paquete en mi bolsillo.

Comimos de lo mas tranquilos y casi me fui de espaldas cuando decidió que Nahuel, Pire y Huilien comieran con nosotros, entonces cuando ellas se negaron, me llevo a la cocina y comimos ahí con ellos. Rosalie preparo un pastel de fresa, por un momento pensé que seria un desastre, pero no fue así, estaba delicioso.

Nahuel reconoció casi a regañadientes lo mucho que le había gustado, mientras Pire la felicito, me sorprendió que la llamara "Señora Rosalie" y no "Señora Cullen", como solían hacerlo. Sonreí para mi mismo mientras ella le servía otra rebanada a Huilien, deseaba mucho verla llevarse bien con ellas, deseaba tanto hacerla parte de mi vida.

**Rosalie PoV**

Pase toda la tarde cocinando ese pastel, temiendo que algo me saliera mal, pero no fue así. Todo se iba a ir al diablo cuando Pire y Hulien se negaron a comer con nosotros, así que decidí trasladar la cena hasta la cocina.

Pire me felicito, Nahuel pidió otro trozo con algo de recelo, mientras Hulien se dedico a levantar los platos. Emmet jugo unos momentos con Nahuel en el jardín, hasta que Pire, decidió que era suficiente y que debía ir a dormir.

Mas tarde, estábamos en nuestra habitación y el me besaba tan ansioso como siempre, pero por extraño que pareciera, yo me sentía mas ansiosa que nunca, quería sentirlo dentro de mi, estaba desesperada por que me poseyera.

Con una bocanada de valentía, lo empuje en la cama y me puse sobre el, continuo besándome con desesperación y desenfreno, lo sentía debajo de mi, deseoso y ansioso al mismo tiempo, además yo me sentía muy extraña, desesperada.

Con manos torpes intento quitarme el vestido, entonces supe que terminaría rompiéndolo así que lo empuje contra la cama riendo ante su impaciencia, era casi tan intensa como la mía.

—Déjame a mi —le dije sentándome sobre su vientre, con las piernas a cada uno de sus lados.

Lleve mis manos al borde de mi vestido y lo saque por encima de mi cabeza, mi cabello se movió de donde lo había acomodado, en un intento de peinado. Tire mi vestido a un lado y luego me solté el cabello, el sonrió y paso sus manos sobre mi torso, bajando a mi vientre, me estremecí esperando una de sus descaradas caricias, pero no hubo tal, solo acaricio mi vientre de una manera extraña, con delicadeza y suavidad, solo pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi piel.

**Emmett PoV**

Me quede observándola sobre mi, me miraba consternada y algo confundida, pero yo no podía quitar mis manos de su vientre, porque tal vez ya había algo mío dentro de ella, inconscientemente sonreí, pero la sonrisa se fue con los recuerdos.

"No te vayas... por favor no me dejes sola"

Su voz resonó en mi memoria y casi pude verla de nuevo en esa cama de hospital, pálida y enferma.

Me forcé a no recordar aquel doloroso episodio, solo me concentre en su figura semidesnuda sobre mí. Ella me sonrió mientras llevo sus manos a su espalda y destrabó el broche de su sujetador, entonces se lo quito también. Contemple embelesado su figura desnuda, su piel cremosa y su figura perfecta, ella tomo una de mis manos y beso mis dedos uno por uno, luego condujo mi mano sobre uno de sus pechos.

Suspiro de placer cuando lo apreté suavemente, sintiendo su suavidad en mi mano, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lleve mi boca hasta su piel erizada. La sostuve con una mano en la espalda mientras mis labios bajaban hasta su torso, deslicé mi mano y volví a posarla sobre su vientre. La deseaba más que otra cosa, pero las dudas me asaltaban, necesitaba saber que pensaba ella y que quería, no iba a soportar que de nuevo pusiera su vida en riesgo tomando decisiones desesperadas, pero tampoco soportaría que despreciara a nuestro hijo, si es que había uno.

Apoye mi mano en su vientre, separándola suavemente de mí de la manera más sutil que pude. Ella se quedo quieta entonces, rígida sobre mi cuerpo, me miro algo temerosa y con un gesto herido.

—No... tu no... no quieres? —pregunto cubriéndose con las manos.

Me enderece en la cama, sentándome, pero ella se bajo de encima de mi inmediatamente y tomo una almohada para cubrirse el pecho, la abrazo con fuerza con ambas manos, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras me miraba asustada.

—Es por lo de tu equipo? —me pregunto algo avergonzada.

—No —respondí acariciándole la mejilla.

—Si estas cansado... —dijo ella algo extraña mientras apretaba mas la almohada —podemos solo dormir si quieres.

Negué con la cabeza acercándome a ella, me senté recargándome contra la cabecera, entonces la coloque entre mis piernas, pasándole los brazos por la cintura, ella en ningún momento soltó la almohada.

—Necesitamos hablar —le dije besándole la mejilla.

Se puso aun mas tensa entre mis brazos, necesitaba decírselo ya, necesitaba saber su opinión. Lleve mi mano hasta mi pantalón, saque el paquetito y se lo mostré.

**Rosalie PoV**

El no quería estar conmigo, tal vez se había aburrido de mi o... o algo peor.

No entendía nada, entonces el puso frente a mi un paquete color negro, con un logo que no reconocí, entonces recordé y fije mi vista en el.

Era un paquete de preservativos...

Solté la almohada y me lleve las manos a la boca recordando que yo debía de haber tenido el periodo y no había habido tal. Forcé mi cerebro hasta el limite, entonces me di cuenta de que faltaba al menos una semana para saber si estaba o no...

Embarazada... de nuevo...

Me quede muy quieta, recordando el pánico que había sentido cuando sospechaba de mi estado y luego la desesperación que sentí cuando confirme mis sospechas. Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando de mi esos sentimientos, las cosas no serian así esta vez, esta vez mi bebe tenia un papá, alguien que lo quería... y a mi también...

La garganta me ardía, no podía contener más mis lágrimas, entonces me levante de entre sus brazos y fui al baño lo más rápido que pude. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me puse el albornoz, me senté contra la puerta, apoyando mis rodillas contra mi vientre, entonces me puse a llorar.

—Rosalie —el llamo a la puerta —Estas bien?

No le respondí, no podía.

Que iba a hacer ahora, que iba a hacer con un bebe?

No había podido cuidar de mi misma, como se suponía que cuidaría de alguien más, alguien pequeño e indefenso, alguien inocente...

La visión de unas pastillas y un vaso con agua, me causo un profundo ataque de histeria y reviví los momentos angustiantes que había pasado en ese mismo baño, esperando que pasara algo que nunca llego.

**Emmett PoV**

Que se suponía que haría?

Se había encerrado en el baño y podía escucharla llorar, tan malo era para ella esta embarazada?

Pero tal vez no lo estaba...

O si...

Cuanto había pasado desde su ultimo periodo?

No sabia, en realidad no tenia idea, llevábamos poco mas de dos semanas viviendo como marido y mujer, pero durante ese periodo, ella no había mostrado reticencia a que la tocara. Como demonios se suponía que iba yo a saber?

Paso mas tiempo, deje de escucharla sollozar, entonces supe que se había tranquilizado, llame de nuevo y entonces escuche como quitaba el seguro, abrí la puerta tan suavemente como mi impaciencia me lo permitió y luego entre. Estaba frente a mí, no me miraba, tenia los ojos fijos en sus pies desnudos.

—Estas bien? —le pregunte, alzando una mano con intención de acariciarle el rostro.

Ella asintió en silencio, me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos, la lleve a la cama y ahí la deje. Fui al vestidor a traer ropa para ambos, me sentí tentado a regresar a la otra habitación, pero decidí no hacerlo, no me alejaría esta vez, no iba a estar lejos de ella.

**Rosalie PoV**

Estaba tan confundida que no podía hablar, me hubiera gustado preguntarle que pensaba acerca de esto... y que esperaba de mí...

El regreso con un camisón de algodón para mi y unos pantalones de pijama para el. Lo dejo frente a mí y luego se fue al baño, me lo puse como pude y luego me acomode en la cama.

En realidad no quería dormir, quería hablar sobre esto, quería saber que sentía al respecto, que sentía el por mi... bebe.

Ahogue un sollozo contra mi mano y entonces sentí como se movía en la cama, se volvió hacia mi y me paso un brazo por la cintura, abrazándome y apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—Estas asustada —murmuro en mi oído, yo solo pude sollozar de nuevo —pero no debes entrar en pánico, no estas sola, estoy contigo y voy a cuidarte. Cualquier cosa que pase… vamos a enfrentarlo juntos.

Comencé a llorar cuando me beso en la mejilla, me volví hacia el con desesperación y lo abracé, ahogando mis lagrimas contra su pecho, sintiéndome mas vulnerable y desprotegida que nunca.

**Emmett PoV**

Se quedo dormida después de tanto llorar, supuse que por la mañana tendría dolor de cabeza, así que pensé en conseguirle algunas pastillas, pero si estaba...

Si esperaba un bebe, ella no podía tomar cualquier cosa.

No sabía que hacer no tenia ni idea de lo que ella pensaba hacer. Me sentía solo y también algo asustado, así que pase la mayor parte de la noche, pensando que haría ella y como reaccionaria yo ante eso.

Y si no quería al niño?

Ella había estado embarazada antes y...

Estaba tan ansioso y asustado al mismo tiempo. Yo quería una familia, pero ella... ella que quería?

Me quede con ella hasta pasadas las 12:00 pm, entonces debía irme al entrenamiento. Ella no se despertó o fingió seguir dormida, así que no hice intento de hablar, preferí dejarla descansar, así pensaría mejor las cosas.

**Rosalie PoV**

Esa mañana en especial fue extraña, decidí no despertar hasta cerca de las 2:00pm, para entonces la mesa ya estaba dispuesta para mi en el jardín y no había un una sola señal de Nahuel por la casa. Me sentí extraña comiendo sola en el jardín, era una sensación de vacío, me había acostumbrado a ver al pequeño Nahuel jugar en el jardín, que ahora, sin el, parecía opaco y sin vida.

Pasaron tres días en los que me sentí extraña, de nuevo, como ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba, estaba encerrada en mi misma. Emmett aparecía cerca de las 6:00pm, mas tarde de lo habitual y es que, estaban preparando el juego debut, así que tenía que estar mas tiempo fuera. Cenábamos juntos y luego veíamos televisión, nos bañábamos por separado y el siempre salía de la habitación para que yo me pusiera la pijama. Charlábamos poco y de una manera muy superficial, yo sentía que entre nosotros había una barrera de tamaño considerable, la cual el no quería traspasar.

Me sentía cuidada en extremo, Hulien preparaba comida para un ejército, aunque solo yo comía, también evitaban darme cualquier malestar y hasta enviaban a Nahuel a casa de un amigo por las tardes, para que no estuviera rondando por ahí. Seguramente él les había hablado de la posibilidad de que hubiera un nuevo miembro de la familia, me sentía extraña. Yo tenía muchas dudas sobre si estaba o no embarazada, pero tampoco me atrevía a hacer un test de embarazo.

No podía salir de la casa sin que la historia completa estuviera en las revistas. Además si se publicaba algo, ellos lo sabrían, como aquélla vez...

***(No puedo llamar frashback a lo que sigue, son como alucinaciones)***

"Royce y los demás me pidieron que te trajera esto..."

Me tape los oídos con fuerza, mientras intentaba apartar las imágenes de mi cabeza.

La imagen de unas pastillas sobre la mesa no se alejo de mi, las lagrimas salieron solas y resbalaron por mis mejillas, apreté mis ojos con fuerza, no quería recordarlo, me había prohibido a mi misma pensar en ellos. Me levante del peinador, no podía soportarlo mas, subí a la cama, deje caer mis zapatos y me hice un ovillo, abrazándome el vientre cuando recordé aquélla fatídica tarde.

Después de la boda yo me había puesto tan alterada y tan nerviosa, que Emmett prefirió que esperáramos para estar juntos. El durmió por más de dos meses en otra habitación esperando a que me sintiera mejor, pero luego todo fue más complicado.

Todos pensaban que yo estaba enferma, hasta que las especulaciones de una reportera que me había visto en una farmacia, acabaron con el hermetismo que habíamos mantenido tras nuestro matrimonio.

"Parece ser que los nuevos señores Cullen, han disfrutado su luna de miel en grande" "Pronto escucharemos pequeños pasos en la mansión Cullen"

Habían publicado fotos mías, comprando un test de embarazo, Emmett no hacia caso a las revistas y jamás me pregunto nada. Pero el infierno regreso a mi, Jane apareció una tarde en la casa, argumentando una visita sorpresa.

—Vimos las fotos en la revista —su voz sonaba chillona y molesta en mi cabeza, como una resaca —Royce y los otros me pidieron que te trajera esto. El doctor dijo que aun estabas a tiempo de usarlas, James piensa que si puedes endosarle el pequeño error a Emmett será aun más divertido.

Entonces ella se había ido dejándome las pastillas sobre la mesa, dejándome aquella maldita opción que yo había tomado deliberadamente.

***(Aquí terminan sus alucinaciones)***

—Señora esta bien? —la voz de Huilen me despertó.

—Si —respondí sentándome sobre la cama y limpiándome las lagrimas con la mano.

—Si no se siente bien, tengo ordenes de llamar al señor Emmett para que la lleve al hospital.

Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella hablaba mientras limpiaba la habitación, ella era la mayor cómplice de Emmett en estos momentos, me recordó mucho a Esme.

Mi querida tía Esme, mi madre... si supiera lo que me estaba pasando...

—Estoy bien, solo me siento mal del estomago —respondí intentando calmarla.

Ella se detuvo y me miro fijamente.

—No desayuno hoy —mencionó taciturna.

—Es que tengo nauseas, no soporto la comida —respondí yo confiada.

—Tiene que comer bien, puede poner en peligro a su bebe si no se alimenta adecuadamente.

Me quede fría mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Las palabras de Hulien me dejaron pensando por el resto de la tarde, ella estaba muy segura de que yo estaba embarazada, pero yo... tenía mis dudas...

Horas mas tarde, estaba de camino al juego, acompañada de Nahuel. Le había prometido a Emmett que yo lo llevaría.

El juego fue de lo mejor, el equipo de Emmett gano y como nos sentamos en uno de los palcos privados, nadie nos molesto, no vi a nadie que pudiera causarme malestar, solo estábamos Nahuel y yo.

Emmett brillo entre los demás miembros del equipo y fue la estrella indiscutible. Mientras lo miraba jugar, me preguntaba si tanto entusiasmo en el juego, se debía a que no habíamos hecho el amor, tal vez, el entrenador tenia razón al pedirle que guardara todas sus fuerzas.

Su fuerza... me mordí el labio al recordar en que manera me hacia sentir su fuerza, me reí en voz baja, alegrándome de que nadie supiera lo que había en mi cabeza.

Después del juego hubo una pequeña rueda de prensa donde el se negó a responder preguntas sobre Heidi, pero si respondió cosas sobre nosotros, como que estábamos felices y que queríamos disfrutar de este momento de nuestras vidas.

—Y sobre Rosalie solo tengo algo que agregar… es el amor de mi vida.

Sentí que mi corazón temblaba y lloraba cuando el dijo eso frente a todos y la audiencia completa se volvió a mirarme.

Dejamos que nos fotografiaran y luego regresamos a casa.

Aun teníamos una reunión en casa del director del equipo, yo no quería ir, pero ni siquiera me negué o comente algo, aunque el no lo dijo, quería ir.


	14. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XIV. — Reencuentro.**

**Rosalie PoV**

La pequeña fiesta no llamaba mucho mi atención, pero Emmett debía asistir, así que nada mas dejar a Nahuel en casa y cambiarnos de ropa, nos pusimos en camino. Era una recepción sencilla, los asistentes eran los inversionistas y no había ningún otro jugador que no fuera Emmett. Como siempre su apellido y calidad de primogénito de la familia Cullen, le habían conseguido la entrada a ese mundo.

Entramos a la reunión tomados de la mano y como era de esperarse, ahí estaba un reportero de una exclusiva revista de sociales, también estaba un representante de una revista de negocios y otra de deportes. Esta vez se habían elegido minuciosamente a cada representante de la prensa, me dio gusto, ya que no tuve que responder preguntas extrañas e incomodas, solo pose al lado de Emm.

Me aburrí en cuestión de segundos, la mayor parte de las conversaciones no me incumbían o no entendía nada, pero Emmett en ningún momento soltó mi mano. Me quede a su lado, mirando de vez en cuando a la pista de baile, el lo noto y me llevo a bailar, al principio no pude hacerlo correctamente, mi pie aun no estaba del todo bien, pero fuimos lento.

—A cuantas fiestas asistes al mes? —le pregunte confundida, en realidad eran demasiados eventos.

—Con o sin ti? —me dijo, en un principio me moleste, pero luego una picara sonrisa me hizo reír también.

—A cuantas has asistido en estos tres años? Tampa es una ciudad muy concurrida últimamente —le dije mientras dábamos vueltas en la pista.

El me miro con el seño fruncido, entonces supuse que había notado la dirección de mi comentario.

—Como...? Nahuel? —pregunto.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa, mi relación con ese niño se volvía cada vez mas cordial, el día de hoy compartimos una bolsa de palomitas en el juego y parecía sentirse mejor a mi lado. El había comenzado a hablarme de los dos años y medio que Emmett había vivido en la casa solo. En un principio me impacto saberlo, pero luego me sentí mejor, a él le gustaba esa casa, esa ciudad y a diferencia mía, no tenia malos recuerdos de los que huir, al menos no tenia cargos sobre su conciencia.

Después de un rato, me canse de bailar y Emmett me saco de la pista antes de que le hiciera cualquier tipo de comentario. Pase largo rato examinando a la gente que había asistido a la fiesta, cuando me di cuenta de que alguien estaba mirándome fijamente, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Busque inmediatamente su mirada, no me gustaba que me mirasen así, me hacia sentir incomoda e insegura, me daba miedo...

Busque temerosa la fuente de mi inquietud.

A lo lejos logre ver a una mujer, su cabello era oscuro y lo llevaba atado en un primoroso peinado, llevaba un vestido color vino, entallado en el área de arriba y con una amplia y larga falda que le llegaba a los pies. Emmett intento llevarme con el, pero yo me quede ahí, de pie, contemplando a esa extraña, me miro y siguió mi mirada.

—Quien es? —pregunto curioso.

No estaba segura, pero esos ojos cafés me miraban con una calidez extraña, entonces supe quien era. Me solté de la mano de Emmett y fui hacia ella, el me siguió de cerca algo intrigado.

—Vera! —exclame abrazándola.

Sentí su sonrisa en mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

—Pero como...? —pregunte ansiosa sin prestar atención a nadie mas.

Vera y yo habíamos sido compañeras en el internado de Vancouver, su madre era amiga de Esme y fuimos amigas desde que nos conocimos, ella era mi única amiga.

—Sabia que estarías aquí y decidí venir —dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa radiante.

El llanto de un pequeño atrajo mi atención, a sus espaldas había un hombre de cabello rubio y vestido elegantemente, en sus brazos había un niño de ojos claros y cabello oscuro que intentaba liberarse.

Vera me sonrió y dejo mis manos para ir hacia ellos, tomo al niño en brazos y entonces comprendí, aquel hombre era su esposo, el mismo con el que se había fugado y ese era su hijo, gracias al cual había sido desheredada y rechazada de la sociedad.

Sentí una punzada de envidia al ver su feliz realidad comparada con la mía.

—Rosalie, esta es mi familia —me dijo con orgullo.

—Déjame cargarlo, vas a hacerte daño —el hombre a su lado, tomo al niño de nuevo y entonces Vera coloco su mano derecha sobre un redondo y abultado vientre, no había notado su embarazo.

Me quede quieta, observándolos atenta, eran adorables, no pude evitar comprar, era algo común para mi. Tenia 25, igual que ella, ambas estábamos casadas, solo que ella tenia un matrimonio feliz, un hijo y esperaba a otro.

Emmett se aclaro la garganta y entonces me di cuenta de que me había seguido hasta ahí. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el esposo de Vera se acerco y extendió su mano.

—Stephen Klum—dijo algo ansioso.

—Emmett Cullen —tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Ella es mi amiga Vera Talbot —le dije intentando remediar mi mala educación.

—Ahora soy Vera Klum —dijo ella sonriente —pero sigo siendo su amiga. Tú debes ser la superestrella del fútbol de la que Stephen no deja de hablar. Deberías haber visto su cara cuando le dije que tu esposa era mi mejor amiga.

Emmett me sonrió ante el comentario de Vera, le sonreí de regreso y tome su mano de nuevo, me sentía mejor con ellos. Vera hablo sobre sus hijos y nos contaron una graciosa historia sobre como se habían enterado que el pequeño Henry venia en camino, Emmett apretó mas mi mano mientras continuaban con su historia, reía a carcajadas atento a todo aquello, yo me sentía mejor, sabiendo que por lo menos había una parte de mi vida que no le hacía daño.

Fueron días muy lindos.

Vera regreso a ser mi mejor amiga, durante su estadía en Tampa no pude ser mas feliz. El fin de semana siguiente, los invitamos a comer a nuestra casa, yo hice de nuevo un postre, esto de la cocina estaba dándoseme mejor de lo que pensé, mientras que Emmett era feliz conviviendo con Stephen, había descubierto en él a un gran admirador, además le encantaba jugar con el pequeño Henry.

Aunque Vera me contó todo lo que había pasado después de que nos dejamos de ver, yo no le conté lo que me había pasado y mucho menos lo que había hecho después...

Le conté la posibilidad de estar embarazada y ella se puso muy feliz, charlo conmigo sobre los malestares y me contó como habían sido su primer embarazo, el de Henry, y como se sentía ahora con el segundo. Ella estaba segura de que tendría una niña, aunque no se había hecho una sola ecografía. Escuche cada palabra, sabiendo de antemano que se sentía estar embarazada, yo ya lo había vivido, pero era una de las muchas cosas que aun seguía ocultándole a mi única amiga.

Vera debía regresar en pocos días, ahora ella vivía en Rochester, donde había vivido con sus padres, solo que ahora vivía feliz con su familia, así que durante ese tiempo me la pase a su lado, mientras Stephen se dedicaba a maravillarse con los entrenamientos del equipo y los juegos.

Era de noche y estaba recostada en la cama, hablando con Vera por teléfono, intentaba convencerla de que no era necesario que me acompañara al medico. Ella quería que me hiciera los análisis cuanto antes, estaba muy feliz por mí y quería saber si seria "tía". Me había hecho prometerle que seria la madrina de un bebe que no sabia si existía o no.

—De verdad no es necesario... —le dije por enésima vez, tenia mucho miedo de que fuera verdad.

—Estas segura? —me pregunto un tanto desanimada.

—Si —le respondí.

—Hum... seguro que Emmett quiere ir contigo y van a querer celebrarlo solos después —dijo como en tono de reclamo —Aun así, me gustaría verte mañana, antes de irme.

—Claro —le conteste.

Emmett apareció de nuevo en la habitación, casi me quede muda cuando lo vi solo con los pantalones de pijama, era la primera vez en días, que me permitía verlo con el torso desnudo. Nuestra relación había cambiado mucho, parecía como si hubiéramos vuelto a ser novios, me moleste conmigo misma al recordar que yo había fomentado esa actitud con mi comportamiento.

—Rose... —Vera me llamaba.

—Si... Mañana te veré en el hotel —le dije.

Ella se río de mí y colgó.

—Vera? —pregunto él alzando las cejas.

—Si —le respondí aun sin aliento —Te envía saludos.

Colgué después de despedirme.

El asintió de una manera extraña, tomo su playera y se la puso. Sentí desilusión ante aquel gesto, yo quería estar con él y parecía no ser reciproco, tal vez se sentía extraño con la idea de que estaba embarazada. Me recosté con resignación cuando el apago la luz, se recostó a mi lado y no dijo nada.

—Stephen me dijo que regresan mañana —me dijo el en tono neutral.

—Si —le dije yo —Vera tiene una junta con los accionistas de su empresa.

—Si? Supongo que no debe ser fácil ser empresaria y madre... —quería hacer una broma, pero note como cambió la dirección de su comentario.

No habíamos hablado aun y yo no quería hacerlo, tenía mucho miedo de que fuera cierto, además últimamente me sentía mal y tenia nauseas, como la última vez...

Cerré los ojos intentando no recordarlo, pero fue inútil, el pánico que sentí cada día desde que comencé a sospechar de mi estado, fue horroroso.

—Como conociste a Vera? —me pregunto girándose de lado hacia mi.

Sonreí al verlo, no podía evitar hacerlo, el sonreía cada vez que me miraba y era una reacción espontánea.

Me gire hacia el y pase la mayor parte de la noche contándole como nos habíamos conocido.

**Emmett PoV**

Intente no pensar mucho en las inquietudes de mi mente, pero la repentina aparición de una desconocida mejor amiga y luego sus constantes salidas de casa, me causaban una inquietud que prefería no explorar.

Ella comenzó a relatarme todo de nuevo.

Rosalie había sido una niña muy segura de si misma y muy fuerte. Siendo hija de un general y habiendo quedado huérfana de madre siendo tan pequeña, desarrollo un carácter como pocos. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a contarme lo sola que se sentía en el internado, me dieron ganas de abrazarla y lo hice. Ya había oído esa historia un centenar de veces, era idéntica a lo que había pasado con mis hermanos y conmigo.

Según Rosalie, Vera era una de las niñas tímidas del internado y un día encontró a varias chicas molestándola, ella la defendió y desde entonces se volvieron amigas. Pasaron años siendo las mejores amigas, pero entonces Vera se enamoro de Stepehn Klum, un chico que se encargaba del mantenimiento del autobús escolar.

Según Rosalie, el no era lo suficientemente bueno para su amiga.

Reí al imaginarme a mi desdeñosa princesa haciéndole gestos a Stephen.

—Que? —Pregunto ella entre mis brazos —Siempre estaba lleno de grasa y tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con Vera.

Me reí mas, la abrace mas fuerte besándole los cabellos.

La insté a seguir y entonces llegamos a la parte difícil, según Rosalie, ella le advirtió a Vera sobre lo incorrecto de su romance y entonces ella comenzó a escaparse con el chico. Ella cubría cuantas escapadas podía, pero un día las descubrieron, fue la única ocasión en la que Rose fue castigada.

Me reí otra vez, recordé entonces aquélla ocasión en la que la habían enviado a casa. Edward y yo nos burlamos de ella, ganándonos una paliza excepcional por parte de Jasper, la reprimenda corrió por parte de mi padre, fue grupal y también fue trascendente, aprendimos a no molestar a Rosalie.

Ella me contó lo mucho que sufrió Vera cuando sus padres se enteraron de su romance, le habían prohibido las salidas los fines de semana y la vigilaban todo el día.

—Los Talbot eran conservadores —me pareció un calificativo cómico, viniendo de alguien que estudio toda su vida entre monjas —Además Vera era su única hija, supongo que querían algo mas que un mecánico para la heredera de su fortuna —dijo con pesar —Luego Vera se escapo con el y deje de hablar con ella.

Suspiro y se quedo callada, seguí acariciando los rizos que caían por su espalda. Rosalie siempre había estado sola, no tenía una sola amiga, además de Alice, Vera y Maggie, no la había visto llevarse bien con nadie más.

—Y ahora... —la insté a continuar.

—Ahora el padre de Vera esta muerto, le pidió perdón antes de morir y también a Stephen, conoció a su nieto y según Vera, le dio mucha felicidad saber que se llamaba como el.

**Rosalie PoV**

A la mañana siguiente me sentía mucho mejor, ahora ya casi no había secretos, mi vida comenzaba a ser un libro abierto desde que me decidí a hablar con Emmett, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por decir, la más difícil y dolorosa.

Al día siguiente.

—Vera viene? —me pregunto el mientras desayunábamos en el jardín.

—No —le respondí —Yo voy.

Asintió con pesar, aun le causaba temor que yo condujera un BMW por las calles de Tampa.

—Quieres que te lleve? —le pregunté mostrándole las llaves.

El soltó una carcajada y sin poderlo evitar me reí con el.

—No cielo —me respondió levantándose, me beso en la frente —tal vez estoy siendo un poco pretencioso, pero quiero vivir para mi próximo cumpleaños. Tú sabes, quiero volver a ver la luz del día y caminar con mis dos piernas... cosas así... estúpidas superficialidades.

Me reí de su argumento, en realidad me parecía muy cómico su falso temor, después de todo el manejaba peor que yo.

Vera me esperaba impaciente, según me dijo, Henry estaba dormido y quería aprovechar el tiempo, según ella tenia pocas oportunidades como esa. Comenzó a charlar sobre lo loco que estaba Stephen por haber conocido a su ídolo y además por haber asistido al entrenamiento del equipo.

Yo estaba escuchándola casi ausente. Mientras hablaba con Emmett, me pregunte a mi misma porque había perdido la confianza en mi mejor amiga, así que había ido decidida a contarle la verdad.

—El jamás creyó que en realidad hubieran regresado, así que cuando dieron esa entrevista juntos y confirmaron su regreso, decidí venir —me dijo sonriendo —Tenia tantos deseos de volver a verte —me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

Tome su mano y le sonreí con cierto pesar, ella se mostraba feliz y tranquila, estaba apunto de echarme atrás cuando ella toco el tema, entonces decidí que era el momento.

—Jamás me preguntaste porque nos separamos —le dije yo intentando empezar de la manera mas fácil.

Vera bebió un poco mas de te, dejando su tasa y plato en la mesilla.

—Oh —dijo ella —No lo consideré necesario, después de todo, somos amigas, si tu quisieras contármelo, lo harías —me dijo con semblante serio.

Evalué su expresión, estaba expectante y yo sabía que era injusto para ella, mi desconfianza podía estarla hiriendo, pero ella no iba a mencionarlo nunca.

—El hecho es... que quiero contártelo, en realidad, necesito contártelo —le dije yo y mi voz ya sonaba quebrada.

Comencé contándole el principio de nuestra relación, después de que el padre de Emmett y mi tía se casaran, luego le hable de mis citas con Edward, que habían sido por pura conveniencia, así comencé a llamar la atención de los medios.

Le hable de nuestro rencuentro en Paris, de lo insistente que había sido y de la mágica primera cita que habíamos tenido. La primera vez que nos besamos y cuando me propuso matrimonio, la ocasión en la que conocí a las hermana Denali y los celos que le tuve a Kate.

—Pero el te prefirió a ti —dijo con aun sonrisa confiada.

—Siempre —le respondí, era cierto, aun después de nuestra separación, el no regreso con Kate.

—Como pudiste sentir celos? —Pregunto ella —eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Me reí de su comentario, ella siempre me lo había dicho y aunque yo tenía una idea del efecto que causaba en los demás, no me sentía nada hermosa, mucho menos en esos momentos.

—... Luego el compro la casa para nosotros —le dije bajando la mirada, había llegado a la parte difícil —Sabes lo mucho que te envidie? —le pregunté yo.

Vera se río de mi comentario, pero al ver mi rostro se quedo muy quieta, comprendiendo mi estado de ánimo.

—Vinimos a revisar la casa, un mes antes de la boda, era la última vez... Conocí a los ejecutivos del equipo y a unas personas más. Nos hospedaríamos en el Rowland Palace, cada uno en su habitación —le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, conocía mi estúpida moral —Esa noche el me pidió que me quedara con el, pero yo me negué y me moleste porque el quería arruinar mis planes. Yo quería que todo fuera perfecto y eso incluía nuestra noche de bodas.

»Me parecía absurdo que no quisiera esperar, faltaban menos de tres semanas para la boda. El me dijo lo mucho que me deseaba e intento convencerme, pero yo solo me moleste mas. Esa noche peleamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, el me llamo caprichosa y malcriada, y tenia razón... —Sollocé.

Vera me miraba algo confundida, no entendía nada, pero en segundos entendería donde radicaba mi dolor, estaba apunto de contarle como había labrado yo misma el final de mi felicidad.

—Rose... —le impedí hablar, levantando una mano, quería terminar la historia, debía hacerlo.

—Esa noche estaba dispuesta a regresar yo sola y cancelar la boda. Estaba tan segura y tan encerrada en mi misma que no me importaban las consecuencias.

»En la entrada del hotel me encontré con algunos de los chicos que había conocido durante nuestra estadía ahí —no iba a mencionar los nombres, no había necesidad —Uno de ellos me reconforto, dándome la razón, justo lo que yo quería, ese chico siempre había mostrado interés en mi y planee como demostrarle a Emmett lo fácil que era para mi remplazarlo —le dije apretando mis dientes, mi orgullo me había condenado —El me insto a demostrarle que no me tendría por siempre, así que me fui con el y sus amigos. Habían organizado una fiesta en un centro nocturno, así que estuve encantada mientras duro la felicidad.

»Me arrepentí, pero cundo quise echarme para atrás, fue muy tarde, ellos... —me aclare la garganta y clave mi mirada en el piso, no quería verla mientras lo decía —ellos no me dejaron ir —le dije tajante.

Me miro con preocupación y entonces se acerco mas a mi, tomo mis manos y yo comencé a llorar, no podía continuar hablando pero debía hacerlo, tenia que decírselo a alguien, llevaba tantos años callando, que si no lo hacia en ese momento explotaría.

—Me obligaron a acompañarlos de regreso al hotel y me llevaron a mi habitación... —hice otra pausa y tome aire —Grite lo mas fuerte que pude... pero no se detuvieron.

En ese momento comencé a temblar descontroladamente mientras ella intentaba calmarme, recordaba todo tan nítidamente, como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.

—Rosalie... Que paso? —Vera no supo que decir.

Yo asentí sabiendo lo que pensaba.

—Esa noche abusaron de mi —le dije ahogando un sollozo —violaron mi cuerpo de la manera mas asquerosa y malsana que existe, me usaron como un objeto, una y otra y otra vez...

Me eche a llorar como una tonta, ahogando mi dolor en mis lágrimas, como lo había hecho entonces, solo que ahora no estaba sola en mi apartamento, estaba en otro lugar, en los brazos de mi mejor amiga.


	15. Mi mejor amiga

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XV.— Mi mejor amiga.**

**Rosalie PoV**

No le revele todos los detalles, ni la forma como lo hicieron, ni lo que me decían, tampoco le dije cuantos habían sido, ya tenia mas que claro, que todos esos horripilantes detalles me pertenecían solo a mi y que me perseguirían siempre. Ella pidió mas te para ayudarme a calmarme, solo hasta que la vi realmente preocupada, logre dejar de llorar, no quería angustiarla mas, mucho menos si esperaba a su segundo bebe, tal vez esto lo estaba dañando de una manera inconsciente.

—Alguna vez se lo dijiste a alguien? —me preguntó ella cuando estuve mas tranquila.

—No, jamás se lo conté a nadie, ni siquiera a Emmett. El piensa que yo lo engañe —sonreí con pesar —Deje que pensara eso, en realidad el tenia razón, esas eran mis verdaderas intenciones.

—Pero... —dijo ella dudando de si preguntar o no —Si no se lo dijiste...

Sonreí, esa era la segunda cuestión, la parte mas difícil de todo eso, la forma como el se había enterado de mi engaño y como me condene yo misma.

—Después de esa noche, yo regrese a Londres, a mi departamento, no quería que nadie me viera, tenia golpes y... —me ahogue al intentar tragar —y no podía dejar que me vieran así, terminarían sospechando.

»Mi tía Esme fue quien me encontró, ella siempre supo que algo andaba mal. Fingí estar deprimida por la pelea que había tenido con Emmett y me negué a ver a cualquier medico. El no me busco durante un tiempo, así que contemple la posibilidad de cancelar mi boda, después de todo, quien iba a quererme después de lo que me había pasado?

»Entonces él volvió a buscarme, me pidió perdón y yo... no pude contárselo, no me atreví. Tenia miedo a que me rechazara o que sintiera asco por mi, así que fingí que no pasaba nada y continué con la boda, no quería perderlo, no a el.

Nos casamos y mi boda fue la mas hermosa del mundo, al menos así la catalogaron las revistas entonces... nadie supo jamás que el día mas feliz de mi vida, yo me sentía miserable y sucia.

»Fuimos a vivir a Tampa y yo no pude negarme, no quería molestarlo ni contradecirlo, lo único que quería era que me abrazara, pero ni siquiera podía soportar sus besos. Alegue seguir enferma para evitar compartir la cama con el, Emmett acepto que durmiéramos en cuartos separados y soporto mi histeria y mi depresión, pero entonces... descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Observe a mi amiga llevarse las manos a la boca, me miro dolorida y al mismo tiempo con amor y compasión, ella no iba a soportar saber lo que había hecho yo con ese niño.

—Donde... donde esta ese niño, Rose? —me pregunto.

Tenía sus manos sobre las mías y entonces sentí como temblaba.

—Yo me encargue de que no naciera —le dije por fin, mirándola de frente —Una de las chicas con las que estuve esa noche, se entero del rumor y me dio la solución a mis problemas, de haberla tomado en el momento, tal vez hubiera podido continuar con mi vida normal, pero no fue así.

»Las pastillas que ingerí iban a provocarme... —omití la palabra al ver el semblante libido de Vera —El caso es que tarde mucho en hacerlo, así que todo se complico. Me encontraron en mi habitación, inconsciente, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber tomado las pastillas, luego todo es... confuso. Estuve en el hospital cerca de dos semanas, tenía una fuerte infección que casi me había llevado a la muerte, yo esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no morí.

»Entonces Emmett se entero. Como podía ocultarle mi "infidelidad" si había llevado el fruto de ella en mi vientre. Intente decírselo... pero no pude. Cuando tome conciencia de lo que había hecho, yo solo... solo quería morirme, como lo había hecho mi bebe.

Me quede callada entonces, llorando lo mas que podía, intentando sacar mis sentimientos, al contrario de lo que pensé, Vera no se aparto de mi, siguió ahí tomándome de la mano y brindándome su apoyo.

—Nadie lo supo? —me pregunto después de un rato.

—No... —dije negando con la cabeza —Algunas revistas publicaron una versión bastante cercana, pero nadie supo la verdadera razón de nuestra separación. Mis tíos, se enteraron de que perdí un bebe, pero no de quien era su padre y mucho menos que yo fui quien lo provocó. Ellos pensaron que Emmett me había abandonado después de perderlo y el permitió que lo pensaran, aun después de lo que le hice, el siguió cubriéndome las espaldas...

Nos quedamos vario tiempo en silencio, ella no dejo de abrazarme jamás.

—No se que decir —me dijo ella.

—Ahora entiendes mis miedos? —le pregunte yo mirándola de frente —Tal vez estoy embarazada de nuevo y... y estoy muy asustada, no se que voy a hacer.

—Rose... —me dijo en un suspiro mientras limpiaba una solitaria lagrima —Que quieres hacer? No tienes más opción que ser feliz.

Me reí de su comentario, parecía tan natural como si le hubiera contado cualquier superficialidad y no le hubiera confesado el capitulo mas oscuro de mi vida.

Nos quedamos ahí mas tiempo, sentadas en el piso de su habitación, Henry despertó en unos minutos. La niñera lo dejo con nosotras tras una orden de Vera y me animo a jugar con el.

Stephen apareció una hora después, entusiasmado por un jersey autografiado que Emmett le había dado, al verlo con Vera, supe que mi amiga no se había equivocado con el, la amaba como a nada en el mundo.

Su vuelo era hasta después de la comida, por lo que me invitaron a comer, en realidad nos invitaron a ambos, pero Emmett no podía venir, aun seguía entrenando y al parecer estaban intentando nuevas estrategias... y cosas así... Stephen parecía frenético mientras hablaba y hablaba de fútbol. Yo no entendía nada, y me di cuenta de que Vera tampoco lo hacia.

Comimos en el apacible restaurant del hotel, tenía una vista preciosa y además el cielo era azul y perfecto, nada podía ser mejor.

Henry tiraba cuanta cosa le ponían enfrente y Stephen intentaba reprenderlo sin éxito, ese niño era precioso.

Vera por su parte, devoro dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa, argumentando que en definitiva el bebe era niña, entonces hizo algo que nunca imagine, mucho menos después de mis confesiones de esa mañana.

—Te molestaría que la llamásemos Rosalie? —me pregunto mi amiga acariciando su enorme vientre con dulzura.

Me quede perpleja y observe a Stephen, el me sonrió y luego volvió su atención a Henry y su comida voladora, mire a Vera de nuevo, buscando un porque?.

—Es un nombre hermoso y seguramente le traerá tan buena suerte como a ti, tal vez se case con la siguiente estrella del fútbol —dijo mientras sonreía.

Después de la comida, los acompañe al aeropuerto, una vez ahí, Vera me hizo prometer que la visitaría antes de que su bebe naciera, también me eligió como madrina de su pequeña. Henry me dio un enorme beso, repleto de saliva y Stephen también me abrazo, fue extraño, pero a la vez, tranquilizador, esa era la señal de que había olvidado mis gestos e insultos.

Después de que su avión saliera, decidí recoger a Emmett en el estadio. De camino le compre una hamburguesa doble con papas, eso lo haría muy feliz. De regreso al auto, encontré un puesto de revistas con un encabezado algo llamativo:

"Infidelidad?"

Me quede mirando la revista, había una fotografía de Heidi, Emmett estaba sosteniéndola en sus brazos mientras ella reía como histérica. Me quede muy quieta observando la imagen, la seguía viendo...?

Intente mantener la calma por los días siguientes, pero no tuve éxito, aun tenia grabada en mi cabeza, la imagen de Emmett con Heidi.

Compre la revista, ante un muy atónito y debo decir, que muy perturbado vendedor, pensé que entraría en un shock nervioso cuando le pedí, específicamente, la revista donde se planteaba la supuesta infidelidad de mi marido.

La imagen de la portada, no resulto ser más que una de las fotografías anteriores de Emmett y Heidi, justo antes de mi accidente, había memorizado cada una de esas imágenes que me atormentaron durante tanto tiempo. Dentro de la publicación, había varias fotografías mas, tomadas por un paparazzi nada bueno, ya que estaban borrosas y no podías distinguir a nadie, estuve apunto de desechar aquélla tonta idea, cuando en una fotografía apareció el cuello del chico, ahí estaba mi crucifijo, en definitiva era él.

No le dije nada, fingí que no ocurría nada, tenia experiencia ocultando cosas dolorosas, así que no fue mucho esfuerzo. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía insegura de hacer mi voluntad, el tenia más derecho a engañarme con otra mujer, que el que yo tenía a vivir.

—Estas ahí? —su voz me saco de mi pequeña reminiscencia.

—Si —le respondí levantándome del piso —ya salgo —anuncie.

Llevaba mas de 10 minutos en el baño, esperando a que de un momento a otro, apareciera el indicio de que no había por que preocuparse. Según mis cuentas mas recientes, mi periodo debía llegar justo ese día, pero no había señales de que fuera a ocurrir.

Salí del baño para toparme con su perfecta figura envuelta en un elegante esmoquin, me sonrió con calidez mientras se abotonaba el saco, eso era lo que mas me lastimaba, que el no sintiera lastima de mi o que simplemente no le importara que yo supiera lo suyo con Heidi.

—Estas lista? —me pregunto yendo hacia la salida.

—Si —le respondí resuelta.

Estábamos de camino a una nueva celebración, esta vez por el reciente triunfo que el equipo había tenido.

—Vámonos —me dijo mientras me tendía su mano.

Respire profundo al verlo ahí, de pie y mas elegante que nunca, tendiéndome su mano, era como un sueño.

—Te veo en el auto —le respondí yo tomando mi bolsa —olvide algo.

—OK —metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se marcho.

Fui hacia el baño tan rápido como pude, abrí el anaquel donde estaban mis cosas y tome lo que necesitaba, quería estar preparada, mis cuentas decían que ese día comenzaría mi periodo y yo era bastante regular como para que no fuera a suceder.

Emmett se detuvo frente al enorme recibidor del lujoso hotel, como todas las fiestas de los King, el Rowland Palace, era la opción principal. Mi estomago dio un vuelco vertiginoso cuando bajamos del auto, ahí estaba de nuevo el escenario de mi infierno personal, imponente y magnifico, con su perfecto diseño barroco, albergando a la crema innata de Tampa, ese hotel, era mi peor recuerdo, había sido años atrás, el escenario ciego de mi desgracia.

—Puedo tomarles una fotografía para Star Society? —la pregunta de una reportera llevo a Emmett a abrazarme por la cintura como si nada pasara.

Posamos unas cuantas veces más antes de entrar al hotel, sonreí todas aquéllas ocasiones, pero no fingí, de verdad estaba feliz de volver a estar entre sus brazos, aunque fuera solo para una fotografía.

Y entonces...

"Sorpresa"!

Gritaron todos al unísono, en lo alto había un letrero que proclamaba una felicitación para una estrella. Me fui de espaldas cuando todos comenzaron a felicitarlo, su cumpleaños...

En efecto, era su cumpleaños, eran las 10:00pm y yo apenas había tomado conciencia de que ese día era su cumpleaños. Lo felicitaron muchas personas, pero agradecí que no soltara mi mano, a pesar de que la gente lo abrazaba y reclamaba su atención, el no me dejo sola.

Apreté su mano con fuerza cuando los vi...

Ahí estaban todos, Jane, Renata, Chelsea, Afton, James...

Me estremecí escuchando su voz en mi cabeza, al verlo abrazando a Victoria, casi pude volver a sentir sus asquerosos tentáculos sobre mi...

Royce estaba charlando animosamente con su joven madrastra, me miro pero no me presto atención. Solo faltaba Alec... me estremecí al recordarlo... gracias a el había tenido las peores heridas de mi vida...

Y entonces una ola de murmullos inundo la habitación, pasando por encima de la música, mire a mi alrededor, todos nos miraban y luego murmuraban entre ellos, que estaba pasando?

**Emmett PoV**

Yo sabia que no era una buena idea llevarla a esa fiesta, pero ella lo había descubierto antes de que pudiera proponerle salir de viaje. Yo quería llevarla de nuevo a esa playa en México, de la cual no recordaba su nombre, ahí podríamos hablar y tal vez confirmar si seriamos o no padres, pero entonces, llego la invitación a la fiesta y al parecer ella no recordaba mi cumpleaños porque inmediatamente decidió que quería asistir.

Entonces apareció ella, su entrada fue como siempre espectacular.

Rosalie llamaba la atención con su belleza, pero Heidi siempre se las arreglaba para ser notada en todos los eventos, era por eso que era medida constantemente con Rose.

Estábamos en le centro del gran salón de recepciones, el maestro de ceremonias estaba apunto de comenzar con los anuncios cuando la mire entrar. Sonriendo como siempre y caminando como por una pasarela, llamo la atención de todos, además ahí estaba Rosalie y yo, eso complicaba aun mas las cosas.

—Vaya! —Exclamo nada mas llegar a nosotros —creo que llegue en el momento justo.

Sonreía como siempre, con su hermoso rostro denotando que era consiente del revuelo que causaba, llevaba un vestido entallado y blanco, el cabello recogido y los labios rojos, suspire, esa era su forma de ser, llamativa y arrogante.

Saludo al señor King y al resto del comité, luego se dirigió a mí.

—Felicidades! —exclamo antes de abrazarme.

Observe a Rosalie enrojecer de furia, entonces soltó mi mano, intente alejar a Heidi lo mas rápido posible de mi.

—Oh! —exclamo cubriéndose la boca con una mano con un gesto lleno de falsa inocencia —olvidaba que has vuelto a ser un hombre casado —dijo antes de soltar una risita musical —Oh querida! —Exclamo tomando una mano de Rosalie —espero y no te moleste, sabes las cosas que tu marido me hace sentir.

Pensé que mi Rose iba a arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento, pero no paso, estaba molesta pero disfrazo su rostro con la sonrisa mas falsa que jamás le había visto poner, casi me reí de su mueca.

—No hay problema —fue lo único que dijo ella. —Sabemos quien importa y quien no.

**Rosalie PoV**

—Espectacular —exclamo Mary Rudleff refiriéndose a mi vestido.

Sonreí falsamente, esa era la mayor mentira que había escuchado, en realidad mi vestido era bastante común, además de que ya lo había usado antes, pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso.

—Debes ponerme en contacto con tu diseñador —me dijo dándome una pequeña palmadita en la mano —Ahora que Victoria ha comenzado su carrera necesitara varios modelos nuevos, no puede andar por ahí como cualquier chica —rió por su comentario y el resto de las mujeres la siguieron —Además, tal vez pronto se case...

Todas prestaron más atención a la charla, me compadecí de Mary, era una buena mujer, era algo chismosa, pero en verdad me agradaba. Observe por el rabillo del ojo a la pandilla de Jane, todos permanecían alejados de mi, en realidad era yo quien prefería estar en esa mesa con mujeres mayores que yo, a toparme con Jane o con...

Su estruendosa risa hizo eco por todo el salón, todos se giraron para verla. Heidi lucia espectacular con ese vestido corto, mientras que yo me sentía incomoda y molesta. A pesar de que Emmett no había vuelto a hablar con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en esa fotografía.

—Con permiso —me levante dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

Todas me sonrieron de regreso y apenas me di la vuelta, comenzaron a murmurar, estaba molesta, no me gustaba estar ahí, las cosas ya no eran igual.

Emmett charlaba con algunos empresarios, corredores de bolsa y por supuesto banqueros, me miro fijamente, entendí su pregunta silenciosa y le mostré mi bolsa, el entendería que iba a retocarme el maquillaje.

Crucé el enorme salón, había dos baños, uno cerca del escenario y el otro que estaba al lado de la terraza y cerca de los ascensores. Me dirigí al de la terraza, era el más alejado, pero el más tranquilo también, ahí no iba a toparme con Jane o con Heidi.

Cuando llegue unas chicas muy jóvenes estaban saliendo, reían entre ellas y al verme abrieron mucho sus ojos, se quedaron como pasmadas, les sonreí y entre al baño. Había un sofá dentro y un espejo grande, avance hacia los lavabos, lo único que quería era refrescarme.

Deje mi bolsa sobre la cubierta de mármol mientras contemplaba mi imagen en el gran espejo. Mis ojos estaban opacos y mi maquillaje no había sido tan bueno, mire mi vestido era rosa pálido, me arrepentí de habérmelo puesto, lucia mas pálida, tal vez si estaba enferma.

O embarazada...

Me recordé a mi misma que aun no había indicios de que no fuera así. Di un suspiro, me mire en el espejo, de frente y luego de perfil, como iba a ser mi estomago?

El de Vera era muy redondo, así de grande iba a ser el mío?

Me pase una mano por encima del vientre, imaginándome con un enorme balón bajo el vestido, me sentí extraña, un escalofrió agradable me recorrió los brazos y sonreí al imaginar a Emmett acariciando mi vientre cuando fuera muy grande...

Escuche la puerta abrirse y recupere la cordura, me sonroje un poco al recordar mis delirios. Me alise el vestido y saqué mi espejo y el delineador, estaba punto de retocar mi maquillaje cuando note un par de ojos azul frío contemplándome.

—Jane dice que le debes algo.

Me volví inmediatamente, dejando de lado el delineador para apoyarme en el lavabo con fuerza, mis piernas temblaban y mis manos igual. Busqué bajo las mamparas un par de zapatos, pero no había nadie más que nosotros en el baño, evalué la distancia a la puerta con desesperación, tal vez si corría lo suficientemente rápido…


	16. Pago

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XVI. — Pago.**

**Rosalie PoV**

No pude decir nada, cuando se movió volví a gritar e intente escapar, pero me atrapo contra el lavabo golpeándome la espalda con el borde, me tapo la boca ahogando mis gritos, solo escuché el sonido de mi espejo al chocar contra el piso. Comencé a patear y a intentar liberarme de su agarre, tenia que salir de ahí, tenia que gritar, Emmett vendría de inmediato y entonces...

—Shshsh —me dijo el enterrando sus dedos en mis mejillas —no grites —me dijo casi en un susurro.

Pero estaba demasiado asustada e histérica como para dejar de gritar, el me apretó mas la boca, sus dedos me hacían daño en las mejillas mientras su otra mano me sostenía las muñecas con fuerza.

Logre liberar mis manos, entonces en un arranque de valor, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas e intente correr. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo en mi garganta, listo para salirse de mi pecho y lo único que yo quería hacer era gritar con todas mis fuerzas, llamarlo para que me salvara de Royce King...

—Ven aquí! —el intento atraparme de nuevo.

Esquive sus manos, como si se tratara de fuego, pero no fue suficiente, de alguna manera logro hacerme perder el equilibrio, caí al piso sobre mis rodillas. En ese momento me sentí perdida, mi pierna aun no estaba del todo bien y después de la caída podía sentir en mis rodillas un dolor punzante, no podría ponerme de pie.

Escuche su risa burlona al tiempo que me llevaba de nuevo con el, pero entonces atrape un trozo de espejo que había frente a mi, lo apreté en mi mano, planeando como retorcerlo en su cuello.

Me arrastro hasta uno de los cubículos, grite de nuevo y luche con el, pero todo era inútil, era como si alguien mas poderoso que yo deseara que esto me estuviera pasando. Me dejo contra la mampara del cubículo, mientras sus asquerosas manos recorrían mi cuerpo.

—Esta vez no voy a dejar que nadie mas te toque, solo seremos tu y yo.

Volví a apretar mi mandíbula con fuerza, estaba pasando su asquerosa lengua por mi mejilla, siguió lamiendo hasta mi cuello. Estaba demasiado asqueada como para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus sucias manos sobre mi cuerpo, luchando contra las mías por tocarme, intente empujarlo en muchas ocasiones, pero todos mis esfuerzos era inútiles.

Tome el trozo de espejo con fuerza, estuve apunto de herirle el cuello, cuando el lo noto y me tomo la muñeca con fuerza, grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

—Emmett! —lo llame desesperada.

El cerro su mano entorno a la mía, haciendo que el vidrio cortara mi piel, haciéndome una profunda herida. Volví a gritar su nombre mientras las lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, entonces el soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es! —me dijo apretando aun mas la mano —Llámalo mas fuerte! Ese era objetivo desde un principio, ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar por ti.

**Emmett PoV**

Rose tardaba mucho, yo sabia que las mujeres tardaban en el baño, pero era extraño que ella lo hiciera, siempre estaba sola así que por lo general tardaba la mitad del tiempo que las demás.

Decidí ir a buscarla, tal vez había decidido salir a la terraza.

Sabia que estaba incomoda en la fiesta, así que le propondría huir de nuevo, tal vez ahora si aceptara salir de viaje conmigo o al menos a la piscina de la casa.

—Si me disculpan señores —les dije vaciando mi copa de un trago —mi esposa ha desaparecido de mi vista y eso no me gusta.

Todos rieron por mi comentario e hicieron bromas sobre quien llevaba los pantalones en la casa y cosas así, yo me limite a reír con ellos.

Fui a la terraza esperando encontrarla ahí, pero no había nadie, entonces decidí ir a buscarla al baño, tal vez aun estaba ahí.

—Así que te abandonó tan pronto —acto seguido su risa musical invadió la terraza.

Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con un cigarrillo encendido, me sonrió como siempre, sensual y sincera. Heidi se puso derecha y luego fue hacia mi, caminando como siempre lo hacia, como en una pasarela, llego a mi lado y me ofreció de su cigarrillo. Lo tome y solo inhale un poco, hacia vario tiempo que no fumaba, ella me sonrió y me quito el cigarro de la boca.

—Cuidado de que te vean haciendo eso —me dijo riendo —ya puedo imaginar los encabezadas "estrella fumadora".

Me reí de sus ocurrencias y ella también se carcajeo de ella misma.

Heidi no era mala en si, pero su envidia y rivalidad con Rose la llevaban a hacerle daño de muchas maneras, como cuando llamo a la prensa para que fueran a acosarla al hospital.

—Y donde esta? —me pregunto terminando su cigarro, piso la colilla de una manera bastante elegante y luego se puso frente a mi, paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me miro fijo.

—En el baño —le respondí yo apartando sus manos de mi cuello, lo ultimo que quería era que Rose apareciera y nos encontrara así.

—Tiene muchas agallas —se acomodo de nuevo contra el barandal, a mi lado.

Saco otro cigarrillo, me ofreció uno de la caja, negué con la cabeza preguntándome cuanta nicotina podía consumirse sin sufrir un paro respiratorio. Al menos ahora no estaba drogada, me dije a mi mismo.

—Si fueras mío, no te dejaría nunca —me dijo acariciando mi mano.

—Basta Heidi —le dije yo quitando mi mano.

—Solo es un comentario —respondió ella.

Estuve paseándome por la terraza hasta que Heidi termino su segundo cigarro.

—Ya tardo mucho —mencioné caminando hacia la puerta.

Ni siquiera la sentí tras de mi, solo la escuche:

—Ya te diste cuenta de que el es baño de mujeres? —me pregunto señalando el logotipo.

La mire algo molesto, tal vez Rose no estaba bien, tal vez se sentía mal o tenia dolor, después de todo los peores malestares son al principio del embarazo, negué con la cabeza para mi mismo, estaba dando por hecho algo que aun no sabía si era verdad.

—Espera —me dijo ella pasando frente a mi —yo entro a buscarla.

**Rosalie PoV**

—No te elegimos por tu belleza —me dijo Royce intentando levantar el borde de mi vestido.

Lancé un grito desesperado mezclado con llanto, golpee sus manos para que me dejara, enterré mis uñas en su piel, haciéndole daño, pero el fue mas astuto, tomo mi mano y presiono la herida que había en la palma, la misma que me había hecho con el espejo, volví a gritar.

—Fue por el —susurró bajando su boca hasta mi cuello.

Comenzó a succionar mi piel y yo comencé a golpearlo en los hombros, en el rostro y en la cabeza, haciéndole tanto daño como podía.

—Lo hicimos para que tú se lo dijeras —bajo mas sus labios, no deje de golpearlo jamás, importándome poco el dolor de mi pierna o la herida sangrante de mi mano, solo quería que se alejara de mí.

—Nosotros solo queríamos fastidiarlo —me dijo levantando su rostro al fin —mentiste —sentencio —no le has dicho nada —aseguro y yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Al final aparto su asquerosa boca de mí y atrapo mi mentón de nuevo, encajando sus dedos en mis mejillas, haciéndome daño. Lo empuje lejos, pero no logre moverlo ni un centímetro. Apreté los ojos con fuerza soltando un sollozo, lo menos que quería era ver su asquerosa cara frente a mí.

—Emmett es explosivo, como un niño —dijo sonriendo con cinismo —si el se enteraba de tu desliz... —dijo poniendo de nuevo sus asquerosos labios sobre mi cuello —todo fue idea de James, al parecer la fuerza e ímpetu de tu esposo en la cancha, le causa cierto resentimiento. Solo imagínalo: Emmett ataco sin razón a James, por fortuna yo estaba con el, tenia a mi escolta conmigo... una bala perdida... una caída... un golpe en la cabeza... las posibilidades son infinitas si hablamos de convertirte en una viuda Rosalie.

Solté un sollozo ahogado al imaginarlo en alguna de las situaciones que Royce había descrito para mí, no lo soportaría, prefería morir ahí mismo que dejar que lo dañaran.

—No te atrevas! —le dije yo empujándolo de nuevo, lo golpee en el pecho y en los hombros, con fuerza, solo quería salir de ahí, solo quería verlo de nuevo.

—Sigue gritando! —Me dijo intentando levantar el borde de mi vestido de nuevo —será divertido si nos encuentra juntos en el baño, va a ser un escándalo y estará mas despechado que nunca.

Me sentía perdida, después de esto yo no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir, no después de haberme entregado a Emmett, ahora menos que nunca, podía soportar la idea de que alguien más me tocara.

Ya entonces alguien empujo la puerta del pequeño cubículo. Ahí estaba mi salvación, mirándome fijamente, enfundada en un magnifico vestido blanco.

Apenas podía creer que alguien apareció para salvarme, no era quien yo esperaba, pero me había salvado, entonces recordé quien era, y si al enterarse desidia ayudar a Rpyce a hacerme daño?

—Que crees que estas haciendo? —pregunto con una mueca de asco.

Me quede ahí petrificada, yo había aprendido a temerles en este tiempo, ahora solo estaba entre las dos personas que mas daño me habían hecho en el mundo.

Chille al mismo tiempo que trataba de empujarlo lejos de mí, una de sus manos me sostenía con fuerza de la muñeca y la otra estaba bajo mi vestido. El se rió de mí y me atrapo por el cuello contra la mampara, justo enfrente de Heidi.

—Emmett esta afuera buscándola, pequeño imbécil! —me sorprendió jalándome de la muñeca y empujando a Royce.

El se tambaleó y me soltó, entonces, ella me llevo hasta los lavabos de nuevo.

—Que demonios haces? —le gritó Royce.

—Cálmate ya! —me tomo por los hombros y me zarandeó haciéndome reaccionar —arregla tu cabello, Emmett esta afuera esperándote —me dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

—No te metas en esto Heidi! —la amenazo el.

—Que habías hecho si el hubiera entrado en mi lugar? Te habría encontrado violando a su esposa de nuevo! —tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y hablaba como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Me estremecí con sus palabras "violando a su esposa de nuevo".

—Nadie me habría hecho nada, recuerda quien soy —dijo el acomodándose el cabello.

—Y tu recuerda quien es el —se acerco a el y le tomo el rostro con fuerza, vi como sus uñas se enterraban en su piel, el no hizo nada para detenerla.

Soltó su cara con desdén, como si lo hubiera abofeteado, entonces ella fue hacia mí y extrañamente me ayudo a arreglar mi cabello, limpio mis lágrimas y sentí miedo de ella, eso era demasiado cruel.

Me tomo por la muñeca, poniendo un pañuelo blanco sobre la herida de mi mano, aun estaba sangrando, entonces me llevo hasta la puerta, Royce intento tocarme cuando pasamos frente a el, pero lo esquive, solo toco mi cabello, me estremecí ante el recuerdo de lo que había estado apunto de volver a pasarme.

Cuando salimos del baño, ahí estaba el, esperándome, al ver mi mano lastimada, su mirada se oscureció, me miro y luego a Heidi a mi lado, ella se puso tensa.

—Que paso? —pregunto acercándose a mi, me tomo la mano y comenzó a examinarla con cuidado.

—Yo... bueno... —intente darle una excusa creíble sin temblar como gelatina, pero simplemente estaba aterrada.

—El espejo... —dijo ella dándome una idea de que decirle.

—Apoye mal mi pie... —comencé a explicar yo, no tenia por que mentirle del todo —me apoye mal y me caí, el espejo se rompió en mi mano.

El resoplo y me jalo hacia el, me abrazo con fuerza y luego me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Pensé que... —su voz se apago mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza con un gesto extraño —como esta tu pierna?

Me moví a verificar que aun estuviera ahí, por extraño que paciera, estar entre sus brazos me calmo y me ayudo a olvidar lo que me había pasado. Evalué el daño moviéndola un poco, me dolió, entonces arrugué mi nariz.

—Te duele, cierto? —sentenció el.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder, solo volvió a tomarme de la mano, entonces me di cuenta de que Heidi seguía ahí, mirándonos de manera extraña.

—Gracias —le dijo Emmett apretando el pañuelo contra mi mano herida —debemos ir al hospital —sentencio.

Baje la viste ausente, no me gustaban los hospitales, los odiaba, tal vez podía convencerlo de que estaba bien y no había necesidad de que me revisaran.

**Heidi PoV**

Cuando lo vi avanzar solo, supuse que estaría buscándola, y no me equivoque, lo encontré deambulando por la terraza. Emmett era un buen chico, de esos que encuentras en la secundaria, era amable, educado y hasta cierto punto, tenia una inocencia casi infantil, eso era lo mas agradable de estar con el, no guardaba rencores.

Por eso a su lado yo me había sentido tan bien, porque el no recalcaba tus errores pasados y ni siquiera los recordaba. Ella no lo merecía, tenia demasiada malicia y era demasiado vanidosa, egoísta, caprichosa... me reí lento, estaba describiéndome a mi misma, con 5 años menos, solo que yo no era rubia, ese era un punto a mi favor.

Los deje solos, Emmett me agradeció mientras que ella solo me miro con recelo, seguramente recordaba que yo la había ignorado hace tres años, en ese mismo hotel. Me dolió ver como la abrazaba, me sentía celosa, de que estuviera con Emmett, ella ya tenia a su príncipe azul, pero me había quitado al mío de por vida.

Seguí un momento mas en la fiesta, luego decidí que era el momento indicado para enfrentar la realidad, así que me dirigí a la suite que habíamos reservado, seguramente ahí estaba Royce lloriqueándole a todos y contándoles mi inesperada caridad.

—Así que decidiste regresar —me dijo cuando entre.

Esto se iba a poner difícil, todos aquellos estúpidos estaban unidos de distintas maneras, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo peor, si te metías con uno lo hacías con todos y la traición se pagaba caro.

Las manos me temblaban cuando saque un cigarrillo, así que intente calmarme lo mas rápido que pude, no quería mostrarme débil ya que me estarían juzgando.

—Dime Heidi, no les gustan las drogadictas o simplemente no les gustan los tríos? —James hizo esa estúpida pregunta, riendo cínicamente.

—Vete al infierno —le dije enseñándole el dedo.

Todos parecían muy ocupados como para prestarme atención, los chicos nuevos estaban fascinados con lo que se hacia al interior de nuestras reuniones, mientras los demás estaban cada uno en su mundo. El imbecil de James estaba muy ocupado contemplando a su novia la millonaria heredera Victoria Rudleff, que estaba aprendiendo varias cosas de Chelsea. Casi me vomite al ver la escena, esa chica no sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba demasiado drogada. Por su parte Afton, ardía de celos, todos sabíamos lo posesivo que era con Chelsea.

Bebían, fumaban y había algunos que se inyectaban o aspiraban. La mayoría de los que estaban ahí esa noche, además de nuestro ya tradicional grupo, intentaría volver la siguiente reunión o fingirían nunca haberlo hecho.

Camine entre ellos, sintiendo culpa por no haber ayudado a Rosalie hace tres años, después de haberla visto asustada, entendí lo mucho que la habían dañado.

Busque mi lugar, ahí estaban Jane y Alec, ella bebía champaña como siempre, sentada a sus anchas en el sofá principal. Observaba a todos por encima de su hombro, como si fuera la reina del mundo, me reí de ella, tanto anhelaba el poder?

Mire hacia su lado derecho, donde una semidesnuda Renata, intentaba llamar la atención de Alec. El estaba al lado de su hermana, como siempre e ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

Alec me intrigaba, era hermano de Jane e hijo adoptivo de Aro, pero no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los anteriores. Alec era tranquilo y hasta podría decirse que era una buena persona, conmigo siempre había sido caballeroso y amable, desde que mi madre se caso con su padre, Alec me trato como a otra hermana.

Fue el único que me dio al menos una mirada de recibimientos.

—Así que ahora eres la madre Teresa? —la voz de Jane me dejo helada.

Como odiaba a esa maldita, era como una araña venenosa y lo peor de todo era que era aun mas intocable que yo.

No le respondí, esperando que me dejara en paz.

—No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos! —escuche a Royce, estaba a mi lado, furioso.

Estaba muy cerca de mi con los puños apretados y supuse que se moría de ganas de pegarme.

—Yo hago lo que se me da la gana! —le dije arrojándole el humo en la cara, eso lo provocaría aun mas.

—Desde cuando te importa lo que le haga a Rosalie Hale? —me pregunto.

Me quede muy quieta, pensando eso un par de veces. Yo me sentía culpable de lo que le habían hecho a Rosalie, además aunque me doliera o me molestara, ella era la hija de Marcus...

—Ya te dije que yo hago lo que se me da la gana! —volví a responderle.

—Haces lo que se te da la gana? —pregunto Jane poniéndose de pie.

La vi acercarse a mi por el rabillo del ojo, era mas peligrosa de lo que parecía, Aro le había enseñado bien a controlar a la gente.

—No vuelvas a desafiarme Heidi —me dijo tomándome del brazo con fuerza —Esa estúpida me debe algo y voy a cobrárselo!

Intente záfame de su mano pero no lo logre, me apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza, enterrándome sus uñas en la piel.

—Entonces debiste ir tu misma, en lugar de enviar a este cerdo —le dije señalando a Royce que me miro furioso.

Me solté de su agarre y me di la media vuelta, era mejor irme de ahí antes de que lo peor comenzara, Jane estaba molesta, pero pronto comenzaría a especular, ella era muy inteligente.

—Te vas tan pronto? —me pregunto James con Victoria en su regazo.

No respondí, me limite a caminar hasta la puerta, debía encontrar algo que me distrajera, al menos por esa noche.

**Rosalie PoV**

Logre convencerlo de no ir la hospital, tal como pensaba, el también estaba temerosos a saber si estaba o no embarazada, y en un hospital, iban a hacerme muchos exámenes y muchas preguntas. Fuimos a casa lo mas rápido posible, al llegar, Emmett trajo lo necesario para limpiar mi herida.

Limpio mi mano y luego coloco el vendaje.

Estaba hincado entre mis piernas, curando con ahínco mi mano lastimada.

—Ya esta —me dijo besando el dorso de mi mano.

No aleje mi mano de sus labios, me limite a sonreír, era extraño como su tacto, por leve y suave que fuera, había logrado borrar la brutalidad de Royce.

—Como están tus piernas? —pregunto el.

Puso sus manos sobre cada una de mis rodillas bajo mi vestido, subía y bajaba suavemente las palmas de sus manos, dejándome una placentera sensación de cosquilleo.

—Ya... —suspire un poco cuando sus manos subieron un poco mas —ya... casi no me duele.

El no dijo nada, solo bajo su rostro y beso mis rodillas, primero una y luego la otra, al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi piel. Yo solo podía verlo, mirándome fijamente, con sus labios pegados a mis rodillas, besando y acariciando mi piel.

—De verdad? —pregunto el sin dejar de besar mis rodillas.

Suspire y abrí mas mis ojos, intentando comprender lo que pasaba, sus manos estaban sobre mis piernas, pero bajo el vestido. Suspire cuando sus manos empujaron la tela aun mas arriba, podía sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, sus manos fuertes y seguras, brindándome una cálida sensación de bienestar.

Casi sin pensarlo, comencé a acariciar sus cabellos, fue como una reacción en cadena, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Sus manos subían y bajaban, pero regresaban con mas ahínco, subiendo cada vez mas, temblé cundo sus manos tocaron el borde de mi ropa interior, entonces sus dedos comenzaron a halar la tela...

—Emmett... —su nombre salió de mis labios en forma de jadeo.

Intente quedarme erguida, pero el se movió rápido, levantando mi cadera y sacando mi ropa interior. Caí sobre la cama de una manera suave, me quede ahí, como si nada pasara, suspirando, pero entonces comencé a sentir sus manos de nuevo.

Sus dedos, seguros recorrían mis muslos, separándolos con delicadeza, atrape su cara justo sobre la parte interior de mi muslo.

—Emmett.. —lo llame y sonó como un reclamo —que estas haciendo? —le pregunte yo con un interés algo confuso e impúdico, estaba claro lo que hacia.

—Funciono con la mano —rió de su comentario y siguió besando mis muslos.

Abrí mi boca a modo de reclamo cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mi sensible y húmeda piel. No lo soporte y comencé a jalare el cabello, intentando separarlo de mi, pero entonces ya era tarde.

Temblé al sentir sus labios, intente hablar, pero no funciono, solo conseguí dejar salir un gemido. El se rió por un momento de mis reacciones, luego comenzó a ignorarme, concentrándose solamente en...

—Oh por dios! —exclame yo, me sentía desesperada.

Era vergonzoso lo que hacia, era lo mas indecente y sucio que había hecho en mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. No me di cuenta cuando el comenzó a temblar desesperado, mi cuerpo entero estaba bañado por una exquisita sensación de húmeda calidez, era como si estuviera hundida en una piscina de miel. El jadeo con desesperación cuando sus manos tomaron mis caderas con fuerza, apretándome contra su rostro.

—Em... —mi voz se entrecortó por un jadeo.

Mis caderas se mecían con voluntad propia, como si yo no pudiera controlar los movimientos de mi cuerpo. Pase mis uñas por sus hombros, desesperada por lo que estaba haciéndome, su respiración, sus manos apretándome con fuerza contra su rostro, sus labios, su lengua...

Todo exploto dentro de mi, eché mi cabeza atrás y cerré los ojos, abriendo mi boca y dejando salir por medio de gemidos y jadeos todo lo que sentía, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto agradecía que estuviera conmigo, pero no pude, solo me apreté contra el, sintiendo como toda mi fuerza me abandonaba. La sensación paso lentamente, dejándome en un letargo suave y cálido, sintiéndome mas ligera y libre que nunca.

No escuche ni sentí nada mas, solo mi cuerpo tibio y relajado, el había tenido razón, había funcionado igual que con mi mano herida, ya no había ningún tipo de dolor.

Sentí sus húmedos labios contra los míos, rozándolos con suavidad, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba, su cara sobre la mía y me miraba fijamente.

—Estas mejor? —me pregunto con un tono cargado de comicidad.

Asentí con entusiasmo, esto me hacia muy feliz, que el volviera a tocarme, era todo lo que había deseado. El sonrió, mostrando sus preciosas facciones, enmarcando esa sonrisa perfecta.

—Entonces... —dijo el bajando su mirada hacia mi pecho.

Comenzó a rozar mi piel con las puntas de sus dedos, apartando suavemente los delgados tirantes.

—Tal vez quieras ayudarme con algo —dijo antes de bajar su boca hasta mi cuello.

Me reí, era una sensación agradable, pero al mismo tiempo me causaba las peores cosquillas de mi vida. Bajo los tirantes de mi vestido, dejando al descubierto mis pechos, suspiro complacido y después de rozar mi piel con sus labios, volvió a erguirse entre mis piernas, arrodillado en la cama. Lo observe desabotonarse la camisa y me reí cuando refunfuño sobre lo difícil que era salir de esa ropa, al final dejo los botones por la paz y se la saco por encima de la cabeza.

Lo observe entre mis piernas abiertas, luciendo tan espectacular como siempre, con su pecho fuerte y sus firmes brazos, como me había sentido feliz al estar entre ellos, suspire y por primera vez me atreví a tocar su piel. Lo había hecho antes, pero de forma deliberada y accidental, ahora tenia toda la intención de sentir su piel bajo mis manos, justo como el hacia conmigo.

Tomo mi mano y beso mis dedos, de una manera delirante, humedeciendo la yema con su cálida lengua. Me mordí el labio inferior cundo guió mi mano por su pecho, su torso... suspire cuando el hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, su abdomen... podía sentir cada músculo tensarse bajo mi mano, esa sensación hinchaba mi vanidad al limite, me gustaba causar ese efecto en el.

Estaba punto de llevar mi mano mas abajo, pero entonces apreté los dedos con fuerza, aun no... Quise decirle, un vago recuerdo me invadió y me hizo perder la confianza. Soltó mi mano al sentir mi reticencia, estaba apunto de apartarse de mi, entonces me arme de valor y me senté en la cama. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese con desesperación, quería que me hiciera el amor, en ese momento.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios, entonces me separe de el, la batalla estaba ganada. Intente sacarme el vestido por encima, pero no lo logre, el me rodeo con sus brazos, recordándome que había un broche en mi espalda que dificultaba la acción. Levante los brazos, dejando que me sacara la ropa, entonces pase mis brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mi, caímos en la cama, el estaba sobre mi, como nunca antes.

—Pensé que no te gustaba estar abajo... —dijo rozando mi mejilla con su nariz.

Sus manos estaban en sus pantalones, desabrochando el cinturón, lo sentí contra mi enseguida, suspire pidiéndole que entrara en mi en ese mismo momento.

—Solo contigo —le susurre al oído, sintiendo la acidez de mi comentario.

El pareció ignorar mis palabras y paso un brazo bajo mi cintura, apretándome contra el. Con un suspiro entro en mí, gemí sin importarme nada mas, enredé mis dedos en la cadena de oro en su cuello y con la otra me aferré a su espalda, sintiendo miedo de que me dejara.

Al principio se mecía despacio contra mi, pero luego comenzó a embestirme con fuerza y gemí mas fuerte, sintiéndome mas viva que nunca, me aferré a el con mas fuerza y el me apretó mas contra su cuerpo. Por primera vez me sentí libre de hacer lo que quería, así que esta vez deje que mi boca y mis manos le demostraran lo mucho que deseaba esto.

**Emmett PoV**

Apenas la sentí encajando sus uñas en mi espalda, supe que había llegado, entonces hice lo propio y sucumbí a mi propio deseo, besando su cuello, sus pechos, acariciando cada centímetro de su suave piel.

Ahora estaba a mi lado, hundida en un profundo letargo, todo su cuerpo se movía coreografiado por su respiración, por su cálido aliento que rozaba mi hombro. Dormía boca abajo, abrazada a mi brazo, apreté los dientes sintiendo como todo regresaba de nuevo, sus suaves pechos se apretaban contra la piel de mi antebrazo, haciéndola erizarse agradablemente.

Una vaga y profana idea me invadió, la quería de nuevo, mi cuerpo clamaba por su exquisita calidez. Me acomode sobre su espalda, cuidando de no aplastarla con mi cuerpo, bese sus hombros y ella ni siquiera se inmuto, deje que mi mano libre, recorriera sus costados, tanteando el nacimiento de sus pechos, sus costillas, luego seguí mi camino por su espalda, bese su piel, justo entre los omoplatos, ella se movió ligeramente, soltando un suave murmullo.

Me reí de mi triunfo, pronto estaría despierta de nuevo, pronto estaría de nuevo dentro de ella...

—Rose... —comencé a murmurarle cosas al oído, incitándola a abrir los ojos.

Mi mano, bajaba por su espalda, hasta la altura de su cintura, pero su desnudez era muy tentadora, así que baje aun más mi mano. Mi mano paso por su espalda baja y ella se removió incomoda, entonces baje mi mirada, encontrándome con una mancha púrpura.

Un moretón?

Tan dura había sido su caída?

Pero había caído sobre sus rodillas, como se lo había hecho. Tenia que despertarla, la caída había sido peor de lo que me había dicho, no esta bien. Moví el brazo que tenía bajo su cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia mi, ella solo se dejo llevar sin siquiera inmutarse, entonces aparte el cabello de su cara, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Sentí como una puñalada en el corazón, en su cuello había varias marcas rojas, chupetones, mi corazón se partió de nuevo, yo no le había dejado esas marcas en la piel.

Ella se removió contra mi brazo, estaba apunto de despertar.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón la abrace mas fuerte y fingí seguir durmiendo, como si nada pasara, absolutamente nada.


	17. Accidente

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan y bienvenidas sean críticas de cualquier tipo.

**Y que se me olvida como subir caps, jajaja por poco y no subo nada!**

**Capitulo XVII. — ****Accidente**

**Emmett PoV**

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, me limite a acariciar su espada de nuevo, evitando el moretón y por supuesto su cuello. La incité a dormir de nuevo, fingiendo un cansancio que no sentía, entonces fingí que dormía, la escuche reír y luego volvió a acurrucarse a mi lado, sentía deseos de vomitar.

Como podía ella ser tan feliz?

Como podía fingir tan bien?

Aunque fingí estar exhausto, no conseguí dormir en toda la noche, solo podía pensar en sus constantes salidas con Vera, en todo el tiempo que ella había estado sola en casa...

Acaso ella había aprovechado mi ausencia para reencontrarse con su amante?

O tenia uno nuevo...?

El amanecer se tardo un poco mas de lo que esperaba, justo antes de que se despertara, me aparte de ella, necesitaba alejarme, calmarme antes de que pudiéramos cruzar palabra. Estaba muy molesto, pero eso no me daba derecho a tratarla como lo haría si no me clamaba ahora. Me deslice fuera de la cama, tomaría un baño y después me alejaría de ella hasta que me calmara, por el bien de ambos debía hacerlo.

El agua estaba fría, pero era perfecta en esos momentos, me tranquilizaba mucho, ese era mi mayor problema, Rosalie me hacia sentir demasiada pasión como para poder controlarme.

Eso mismo me había pasado años atrás, cuando la encontré inconsciente en su habitación, intente mitigar la visión de su cuerpo tirado en el piso, su ropa manchada de sangre y la incertidumbre al no saber de donde venia esa sangre.

Me poye con fuerza contra la pared de azulejo, no era un recuerdo fácil de mitigar, así que vi pasar todo de nuevo frente a mis ojos, la noche en que regresaba de un partido, subí para saber como seguía.

Ella me había negado su compañía y su cuerpo alegando una enfermedad, y yo solo quería verla bien. Sentí una fría puñalada en mi corazón al recordarla, inconsciente y pálida, sangrando mucho. Yo mismo la había llevado al hospital, petrificado por verla en ese estado, pensé que mi vida iba a terminarse ahí mismo. La lleve en mis brazos hasta el hospital mas cercano, clamando por su vida, solo quería tenerla de nuevo conmigo, solo deseaba que estuviera bien.

La habían alejado de mí en una camilla y luego pase los momentos más angustiantes de mi vida, esperando fuera de la habitación, rogando por que estuviera bien. El alma me regreso al cuerpo, cuando minutos después, el doctor me dijo que ella estaba bien.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe —me había dicho el doctor —No pudimos salvar al bebe, era demasiado tarde —recordé aquéllas palabras decisivas en mi vida.

Se había equivocado de paciente, tal vez otra mujer que estaba ahí, mi corazón anhelaba que fuera un error.

Al ver mi rostro y darse cuenta de que yo no sabia nada, me pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina.

—La señora Cullen —su nombre resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza —estaba embarazada, tenia mas de 10 semanas de gestación.

Yo había asentido mientras el me explicaba cada una de las cosas que habían tenido que hacer y lo que aun debían hacerle. Firme los documentos que me pedían, ausente, reprimí mi mente, no deje que divagara e hiciera cálculos, no quería saber cuanto tiempo llevábamos casados, ni cuando había concebido ella a ese niño... o con quien?

El medico entrego los papeles a una enfermera y entonces, cuando estaba apunto de retirarme, me pidió que me quedara un momento, prometiéndome que Rose estaba bien.

—Fue muy peligroso —el doctor comenzó —fue bueno que la trajera inmediatamente, si no tal vez... —no termino la frase —No creo que le agrade saber esto —me dijo mirándome con franqueza —pero estoy en mi deber de informarlo. El aborto no fue espontáneo.

Su voz resonó por más de 10 horas en mi cabeza, deseando que fuera mentira, deseando que mi ángel no fuera esa mujer que había tomado unas pastillas para deshacerse de un hijo no deseado.

Luego llego el momento, entre a su habitación y ella comenzó a llorar apenas verme. Quería asesinarla y al mismo tiempo quería morir por pensar eso, no pude decirle nada, ella solo lloro por espacio de una hora.

Me quede con ella toda la noche, después de que la sedaran consiguió dormir, como deseaba pedir uno para mi también y sumirme en esa suave y tranquila inconsciencia de la que ella parecía estar disfrutando tanto. Permaneció un día mas en el hospital, entonces tome mi decisión, yo no podía seguir con ella.

Amaba a Rosalie más que a mi propia vida, la había hecho mi esposa, me había dedicado a ella en cuerpo y alma, le había entregado mi vida y ella la había pisoteado, se había reído de mí en mi cara y luego me demostró lo poco que le importaba hacerme daño.

**Rosalie PoV**

Sentí cuando se levanto y entreabrí mis ojos, maravillándome de él, verlo caminar desnudo hasta el baño, fue el acto mas morboso y agradable que haba siquiera pensado, me avergoncé de mi misma, pero al mismo tiempo pensé levantarme e invadir la privacidad del baño.

El sonido del agua al caer, me recordó cuando nos habíamos bañado juntos, apreté la almohada con fuerza, casi tan fuerte como mis ojos, me reí de mi misma, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo.

Me tomo vario tiempo pensar mis opciones, podía esperarlo en la cama, tal vez después a el le gustaría ayudarme a lavar mi cabello, o podía entrar al baño y... me reí de nuevo de mis estúpidas ideas, pero no las descarte.

Estuve tan molesta y asustada, que olvide su cumpleaños, me senté en la cama, cubriéndome solo con la almohada, tenia que encontrar un regalo para el, uno que fuera bueno y...

Mi estomago gruño, últimamente tenia mas hambre de lo normal, entonces deslice una mano bajo la almohada y toque mi vientre. Me mordí los labios pensando que tal vez ya tenía el regalo mas lindo que podía darle, no pude evitar mi sonrisa. Lo habíamos hecho de nuevo y sin ningún tipo de protección, eso me hacia pensar que tal vez el quisiera un bebe… y que tal vez yo ya tenia uno…

Suspire y luego sonreí, me haría esos exámenes, le diría que seriamos papas y el iba a ponerse muy feliz, entonces tal vez lograría convencerlo de que nos mudáramos. Podíamos ir a Forks por un tiempo, después de todo había prometido una visita a mi tía, luego podríamos buscar otra casa, no tan grande pero si con suficiente jardín, con flores y un área de juegos

O tal vez podríamos vivir con Esme y Carlisle por un tiempo, en la casa de Forks, aun estaban ahí los juegos de colores que Carlisle había instalado para nosotros. Podríamos llevar a Huilien y Pire con nosotros, después de todo, nuestro bebe necesitaría con quien jugar y hasta que Edward, Alice o Jasper tuvieran su familia, Nahuel parecía ser perfecto para el trabajo.

Aluciné por mucho tiempo, colocando mis manos sobre mi vientre y bajo la almohada, mi vida iba a ser diferente, yo iba a encargarme de que así fuera.

Salte en mi lugar cuando apareció tras la puerta del baño, me había atrapado a la mitad de una lista de nombres entre los que la mejor opción era el suyo.

—Me asustaste —le dije sonriendo.

El no me dijo nada, siguió su camino hasta un sofá, se sentó y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos. Me sentí extraña, insegura, estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda a excepción de la almohada que tenia apretada contra mi pecho, busque con desesperación la sabana, por suerte la encontré a los pies de la cama, me cubrí con ella.

El podía hacerme sentir la mujer más segura del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, podía hacerme sentir avergonzada de mi misma, si no tenía su aprobación, no tenia nada más.

—Sales? —le pregunte cuando termino de ponerse los zapatos.

—... —el no me dijo nada, pude notar que pensaba su respuesta —El entrenamiento —dijo por fin —se me hace tarde para ver a los chicos.

Entonces me sentí aun peor.

—Emmett —lo llame yo, no me miro de frente, se apoyo sobre el peinador y me miro por el espejo —Es sábado...

Mi voz casi se quebró en ese momento, no tenía entrenamiento ese día, los sábados no había actividad en el estadio. Sentí que mi corazón se oprimía en mi pecho.

**Emmett PoV**

—Que pasa? —pregunto ella con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada.

"Si tan solo pudiera creerte"

No me volví a verla, podía observarla por el espejo

—Si vas a engañarme, al menos finge pesar!—la vi abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—De que hablas? —me pregunto ella con la voz inundada por el llanto.

Comenzaba a alterarse, apreté los ojos y me sostuve con fuerza del peinador, siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría, el día en que tendríamos que encarar los problemas de frente. Tome todo el aire que pude y entonces lo solté.

—Dile a tu amante que sea mas discreto —hable entre dientes, no podía soportar aquello, no una vez mas.

—De que estas hablando? —me preguntó con una cara llena de inocencia.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y volví a susurrar "Ojala pudiera creerte", desee que esas marcas no estuvieran en su cuello.

—Que... que dices? Que amante? —pregunto ella consternada.

Apreté de nuevo mis manos entorno a la orilla del peinador de madera, escuche el ruido del mueble al tambalearse bajo mi agarre. No pude soportarlo más, no podía tolerar que me mintiera de esa manera tan descarada, tome todas mis fuerzas y las canalice hacia su reflejo, entonces golpee con mi puño el cristal.

**Rosalie PoV**

El espejo se rompió en un segundo, yo solo pude taparme los oídos con las manos, fingiendo que eso no estaba pasando, Emmett no estaba golpeando un espejo y no me estaba gritando, el no estaba acusándome de serle infiel...

—Que amante? —preguntó el con cinismo.

Lo vi temblar de furia, entonces solté un sollozo que pareció alterarlo mas, yo solo hale la sabana y me cubrí, me abrasé con fuerza el torso, intentando mitigar ese profundo dolor.

—Como que cual mi cielo —me dijo el con un tono sarcástico y cruel, uno que jamás iba a poder olvidar —el mismo que te hizo esas marcas en el cuello! —me dijo mirándome con furia —el mismo que te embarazo hace tres años y luego te boto! El mismo con el que me has engañado siempre!

—Emmett... —intente explicárselo, intente decirle la verdad, pero el se volvió solo para terminar de romperme el corazón.

—Y si estas embarazada... ruégale a Dios que sea mío! —lo vi arrancarse el crucifijo del cuello y luego arrojarlo al piso —Porque en esta ocasión no voy a pagar por ti, esta vez yo mismo voy a decirles tanto a nuestra familia como al resto del mundo, todo cuanto quieran saber.

No pude reaccionar cuando fue hacia la puerta, solo me quede ahí mirándolo, hablándole en mi mente, llorando y contándole que había pasado, intentando convencerlo de que no había sido mi culpa.

El no regreso, me pase el día entero encerrada en la habitación, rezando para que estuviera bien, para que no supiera quien me había hecho las marcas en el cuello, solo podía pedir eso.

—Adelante —le concedí la entrada a Pire, que llamaba desde hacia unos segundos.

—Hay... —ella titubeo al ver que no me volví a verla —Hay una persona en el recibidor, dice que es amiga suya.

Le agradecí el aviso, lo único que pude pensar fue "Vera" casi corrí escaleras abajo, pero me detuve en seco cuando la vi a la mitad de la sala, mirándome con desdeñes.

—Solo vine a traerte esto —Heidi me entrego mi bolso, el misma que llevaba el día de la fiesta de Emmett.

No le agradecí, solo lo tome y la mire como siempre, altiva, intentando ocultar mis lágrimas y la tristeza entrañable que me embargaba.

—El se entero? —me pregunto.

—No —le respondí yo —Piensa que estoy engañándolo —no supe ni porque se lo había dicho, solo había sido muy tarde para retractarme.

—Hum —dijo ella con aire pensativo, me miro y luego hablo —espero que todo se arregle.

Lo dijo en un tono demasiado serio como para ser una mentira, pero ella no podía ser así. Heidi Banks y yo éramos enemigas desde que recordaba, no pretendía ahora que fuéramos amigas.

—No finjas pesar —le dije yo harta de su hipocresía —Tu no sabes nada.

Ella me miro con semblante grave, entonces lamente mis palabras, tal vez ella si lo había dicho en serio.

—Ah Rosalie —dijo tras un suspiro —Se mas de ti de lo que tu podrías llegar a saber de mi —me dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta —Sabes? —Me pregunto antes de abrir la puerta —Tal vez mereces esto, tal vez mereces un escarmiento.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, merecía une escarmiento?

De esta magnitud?

Me cubrí la boca con la mano, ahogando mi sollozo contra ella, me agarre al barandal de las escaleras y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Sus palabras rondaron por mi mente de manera salvaje, no podía descartar el hecho de que tal vez tenia razón. De hecho, era la única razón para que me estuviera pasando esto...

Volví a encerrarme en la habitación, no quería ver a nadie, no podía, me sentía rota y herida. Era peor que aquélla vez, cuando ellos me habían hecho daño, desde cierto punto de vista, no era tan diferente, pero ahora era Emmett quien me dañaba, apreté la almohada con fuerza ante el recuerdo del espejo roto, el me grito, el me insulto y...

Y se había ido, me había dejado de nuevo. No llamo durante toda la mañana, no sabía donde estaba o si iba a volver.

Apreté mis rodillas contra mi pecho y recargue mi frente contra ellas, intentando mitigar un poco el profundo dolor que sentía. Ese era mi mayor temor, que el me despreciara, que el no quisiera saber nada de mi, por eso había cayado tanto tiempo.

No tenia forma de probarle la verdad, como iba a decirle que Royce había intentado abusar de mí... de nuevo... que por eso tenía esas marcas.

Además ellos solo buscaban un pretexto para hacerle daño, solo querían lastimarlo y no iba a ser yo quien lo pusiera en riesgo. Suspire sintiendo mucho dolor en mis costillas, estuve llorando mucho tiempo, pero ahora... ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada más.

No pude comer nada, no sentía hambre ni deseos de fingir que la tenia, Pire y Huilien intentaron hacerme comer, pero no lo consiguieron, yo solo quería verlo. Exactamente a las 12:00pm, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, intente responder, pero no lo logre, salí de a habitación, buscando quien había respondido y rogando que fuera Emmett.

—Es del hospital —dijo Pire algo apesadumbrada —quieren confirmar su cita de hoy a las 4:00.

Tome la llamada, según la secretaria, mi esposo había hecho la cita para mí, incluía unos exhaustivos exámenes de sangre y otras cosas. Cancele la cita, seguramente le urgía saber si estaba embarazada y si lo estaba... quería saber si era suyo... comencé a llorar de nuevo hecha un ovillo, porque el estaba lastimándome de esa manera? porque no quería escucharme?

No supe en que momento me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté, el sol estaba ocultándose, había un sonido extraño, como un zumbido, por un momento pensé que era mi cabeza, pero luego me di cuenta de que era mi bolsa. La arrastre hacia mi y la abrí, adentro estaba mi teléfono celular, vibrando como loco.

Respondí.

—Emmett?

—Hola preciosa! —Me quede paralizada —Ni se te ocurra colgarme —la voz de Royce me sentencio en segundos —El Rowland Palace, la misma habitación, en 5 minutos. Ni se te ocurra faltar, Emmett no la pasaría bien...

Colgué el teléfono con las manos temblorosas, entre en pánico enseguida, quería morir ahí mismo, como se suponía que iba a ignorar el acoso telefónico?

No iba a ir, por supuesto que no, no iba a dejar que me hiciera daño de nuevo, pero...

Pero si a Emmettt le ocurría algo...

Solté un sollozo y me senté en la cama, tenia que escapar, tenia que irme antes de que pudieran lastimarme de nuevo...

Ignore la llamada y las siguientes, termine por apagarlo, no soportaba mas, las visiones y el asco volvieron, vomite todo cuanto había comido y casi me desmaye después.

—Señora? —la voz de Huilien me pareció opaca y distante.

Entro en la habitación y luego fue a buscarme al baño, ahí estaba yo, sentada en el piso, apoyada contra la pared, sintiéndome más miserable que nunca.

—Dios mío —exclamo en voz baja —venga conmigo.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y luego me llevo hasta mi cama, puso el edredón en orden y luego me ayudo a recostarme. No dijo nada mientras me atendía y me llevo un te que me ayudó a calmarme.

—Esta bien? —me pregunto ella antes de retirar la taza vacía.

Vi la televisión hasta las 10:00pm, sola en mi habitación, Huilien no se fue con su hermana como cada tarde, se quedo en la casa conmigo, agradecía su ayuda y preocupación, pero ya lo había decidido, iba a irme de ahí al amanecer.

Me iría de nuevo a Londres, a mi departamento, ya no tenia caso seguir ahí y tal vez Royce me dejaría en paz. Un comercial me hizo recordar algo muy importante, aun no sabía si estaba o no embarazada, llevaba a lo menos, un día de retraso y sin embargo a mi me parecía una eternidad.

Me levante la blusa intentando saber si estaba embarazada o no, mi vientre parecía igual que siempre, ni menos ni más abultado. Si había algo de Emmett dentro de mi, pensé mientras me frotaba el estomago, me lo llevaría conmigo, era lo único que me iba a quedar después de que todo terminara.

No sabía cuando había comenzado a correr, pero sentí cuando alguien me halo y caí al piso, asustada intente gritar, pero de mi boca no salía nada.

—Emmettt! —mi voz era mitigada por las manos de ellos.

Comenzaron tocarme de nuevo y por más que intentaba manotear y alejar sus manos de mi, no lo conseguía, no podía deshacerme de ellos. Ahí estaban de nuevo, rasgando mi ropa, burlándose de mí, haciéndome daño, humillándome.

—Emmett! Ayúdame! Por favor... ven! —comencé a llorar cuando Alec me golpeo en el vientre. Sentí el dolor en mi vientre y grite cuando me vi sangrando, todo desapareció y solo lo vi a el, la sangre no era mía, era suya.

Emmett estaba tirado a mis pies, bañado en sangre, sus ojos cerrados y estaba...

—No! —grite con fuerza y me arroje sobre el, llorando y suplicándole que abriera sus ojos, que volviera a mirarme...

—Por favor abre los ojos... —escuche mis pensamientos en una voz desconocida.

Renegué de las manos que sentía sobre mi y entonces abrí los ojos, ahí frente a mi estaba Huilen, sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en mi y me miraba con preocupación.

—Esta bien? —me preguntó.

Asentí algo asustada, desde cuando tenia pesadillas tan vividas.

Ella me miro con preocupación, evaluando mi situación, entonces entendí que algo malo pasaba.

—Que hora es? —pregunté con la voz alterada, donde estaba Emmett?

—Por favor tranquilícese —me pidió ella —Hubo un accidente...

Me lleve las manos a la boca, igual que en el relato de Royce "Un accidente..."

—Donde esta? —pregunté deslizándome a la horilla de la cama —Donde esta?! —esta vez grite con fuerza.

Busque mi teléfono e hice lo único que podía, marqué el numero uno y ahí estaba.

—Hola? —solté un gemido y las lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, era el, estaba vivo —Hola? —pregunto algo extrañado.

Estuve tentada a no responder, pero las cosas estaban mal, lo necesitaba, donde estaba y con quien? Estaba con Heidi, había encontrado consuelo con ella.

—Emmett... —mi voz se rasgo con las lagrimas —Estas..? —me mordí el labio ahogando un sollozo —Estas bien?

Lo escuche suspirar, apreté los ojos con fuerza, aferrándome a mi teléfono, como si fuera la ultima cosa del mundo.

—Hubo un accidente —dijo el por fin —estoy en Chicago ahora.

Me limpie las lagrimas del rostro y me senté en el sofá a los pies de la cama, entonces me di cuenta, había una enorme maleta sobre la cama y Huilien seguía trayendo ropa del vestidor y metiéndola en la maleta. Que había pasado? Quien estaba herido?

—Esme? —pregunte casi a la fuerza.

—No ella esta bien?

—Papa? Jasper?

—No Rose —dijo el —La madre de Kate murió ayer en la mañana.

Me quede muy quieta entonces, Sasha Denali esta muerta...

Me sentí culpable, pero había una gran satisfacción dentro de mí, un deseo egoísta que quería gritar de felicidad porque mi familia estaba bien. Recordé a aquélla mujer de cabello rubio, tan maternal y dedicada a sus hijas. Sasha era una de las socias de la compañía de Carlisle, además de ser amiga entrañable de la familia.

—Rose... —mi nombre en su voz me hizo sentir segura —Estas bien? —me pregunto.

—Si —respondí yo —es solo que...—

—Si, lo se, es algo inesperado —dijo tras un suspiro —Papa envió el jet... —dijo atropelladamente —te alcanzare en Nueva York, necesito... hacer algo.

Ni siquiera me despedí de el, solo terminamos la llamada, que se suponía que tenía que decirle?

No pude volver a dormir después de eso, no sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba pasando, un accidente era algo triste y desgarrador, pero aun así no dejaba de ser extraño. Yo siempre viajaba en vuelos comerciales, ni a Emmett ni a mi nos gustaban ese tipo de cosas, porque entonces había permitido que Carlisle enviara su jet privado por mi?

Ayude a Huilien con la maletas, cuidando de que mi ropa y la de el quedaran en maletas diferentes, había tomado una decisión, después del funeral iba a irme con mi tía, iniciaría los tramites del divorcio e iba a fingir que nada había pasado. Elegí la ropa negra y un abrigo, en Nueva York hacia frío, no era ese paraíso cálido del que había disfrutado hasta ahora.

Fuera de la casa había un mercedes negro, como los que solía emplear mi tío para la empresa, el conductor me era desconocido, pero había otra persona con el. El hombre se presento como Quil Ateara y casi me reí de su nombre, era uno de los agentes de Wolf, entonces todo fue mas extraño, que hacia alguien de seguridad llevándome al aeropuerto cuando pudo haber sido un taxi?

El viaje fue extraño, además de los empelados, solo estábamos Quil Ateara y yo. No fui consiente de cuanto duro el vuelo, estaba demasiado cansada, así que dormí mas por necesidad que por gusto.

**Hola**

**(Siento como si estuviera en un estrado y ustedes estuvieran abucheándome)**

**jajaja**

**He sido mala al no actualizar e ignorar todos sus hermosos reviews, no tengo perdón, pero se los compensare se los juro.**

**No tenia pensado volver y algunas de ustedes me convencieron, entre otras unas chicas que tienen una pagina de face donde recomendaron esta historia, muchas gracias!**

**Otra chica que puso mi historia de Alice y Jazz como respuesta a una pregunta de Yahoo!**

**Osea!**

**Eso fue el punto culminante, estaba con una amiga (sépanse que soy escritora de closet) ella buscaba fanfics de Crepúsculo y me dijo, lee este lo encontré en internet y esta muy bueno!**

**Y yo casi muero!**

**Fue mi máximo, ame eso.**

**No se quien de ustedes fue pero muchas gracias.**

**Prometo volver a subir la historia, como les dije a las chicas de Face, ya esta escrita, solo releeré los capítulos y corregiré algunas cosas.**

**Bueno, me voy porque estoy publicando de contrabando desde el trabajo!**

**Jojojo**

**A ver si no me corren!**

**Muchas gracias por todo y nos seguiremos leyendo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan y bienvenidas sean críticas de cualquier tipo.

**Capitulo XVIII. — **** Tragedia.**

**Emmett PoV**

Había pensado decirle a alguien mas que la recogiera, Esme estaría encantada o Carlisle, o hasta podía haber dejado que el agente de seguridad la llevara hasta el hotel, pero mis ansias de verla no me lo permitieron. Lo de Sasha era perturbador y doloroso, pero el solo pensar que habría podido ser Rose...

Pensé muchas cosas y hasta decidí que divorciarnos era lo mejor, no quería ser de nuevo su juguete, no iba a dejarla burlarse de mi, pero cuando entre al jet y la vi ahí dormida sobre su asiento, frágil, enferma, desolada, entonces eché por tierra mis planes.

La tome en brazos al tiempo que me deshacía de mis intenciones de dejarla de nuevo, no podía. No importaba cuanto me doliera y no me importaba fingir que ella no estaba engañándome...

La metí en el auto y le pedí al chofer que fuera al hotel primero, tal vez podría dejarla ahí y seguir con los trámites. La recosté contra mi pecho y la sostuve ahí mientras dormía, contemplando cada respiración, cada gesto de su rostro y cada una de las cosas que la hacían ser ella.

Después de la pelea, fui al gimnasio, estuve ahí por más de 2 horas, haciendo ejercicio, golpeando el saco, deshaciéndome de toda la furia que sentía. Luego Kate me llamo muy asustada, su madre había ido a recoger a Vasili, su hermano pequeño, de su practica de karate, entonces un auto desconocido los había arrojado fuera de la carretera, haciendo que el auto se incendiara.

Entonces salí a buscarla de inmediato, ella me necesitaba, se lo debía, después del apoyo que ella había significado para mí, era lo menos que le debía.

No había nadie mas en el hotel, todos estaban en la casa de los Denali, intentando apoyar a las chicas. Deje a Rose en la cama y luego fui a darme un baño, cuando salí ella ya estaba despierta.

Sus preciosos ojos ámbar, estaban ensombrecidos por la pena, lucían rojos y cansados y lo peor es que estaban llenos de dolor. Debía haber otra explicación, había otra explicación! debía haberla, ella no era capaz de engañarme.

**Rosalie PoV**

Me desperté justo a tiempo, el me contó todo de una manera fría y distante.

—Sasha había firmado un acuerdo con uno de los socios de la empresa, cediendo sus acciones. Papa piensa que fue un atentado, así que pidió que todos fuéramos trasladados con la mayor seguridad posible.

El me dijo que tenía que salir, pero que yo podía quedarme ahí hasta que mi tía volviera. Me negué rotundamente, no quería quedarme sola, me di un baño y luego me vestí, ate mi cabello en una cola de caballo algo desastrosa y luego lo acompañe.

Hicimos varias diligencias, yo me quede en el auto la mayor parte del tiempo, con Paul, el chofer. Emmett siempre era acompañado por Jared, eso me hacia temblar, verlo avanzar hacia el banco, seguido de cerca por un agente de seguridad.

Una hora después, estábamos en la limosina juntos, Emmett estaba muy serio, su ausencia estaba matándome, quería que estuviera conmigo. Aunque había visto pocas veces a Sasha, su muerte me había llenado de muchos sentimientos encontrados, además también estaba el pequeño Vasili. Ahogue un sollozo contra mi mano, sintiendo de repente como todo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor.

El pequeño Vasili estaba muerto, justo como lo estaba ese bebe que perdí, solo que lo de Vasili y Sasha era una tragedia y lo de mi bebe era un asesinato.

Yo había asesinado a mi hijo...

**Emmett PoV**

Ella se veía algo nerviosa, las manos le temblaban y no dejaba de estremecerse, pensé que tendría frío, pero llevaba su abrigo y la calefacción estaba encendida.

Entonces soltó un sollozo lleno de dolor y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Este era mi limite, no podía estar enojado con ella, no en esos momentos, este era un acontecimiento doloroso y si bien ella no podía sentirlo tanto como nosotros, su estado tal vez la hacia mas vulnerable.

Me moví de asiento hasta su lado, entonces me quite mi chaqueta y la cubrí con ella al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien —le dije besándola en la cabeza.

Ella sollozó aun mas fuerte hundiendo su cara contra mi pecho.

Tal vez, si estaba embarazada, las mujeres se ponían muy sensibles, ella se había puesto igual cuando estuvo embarazada la primera vez, pero entonces ella...

Sacudí mi cabeza, cada vez que recordaba lo que había hecho, la odiaba de nuevo y no quería lastimarla o tratarla mal en ese momento.

Cada vez íbamos mas despacio, los autos avanzaban de una manera lenta y solo podía ver el auto de mis padres frente a nosotros y a los agentes de seguridad atrás.

El funeral era en un lugar exclusivo a donde no dejaron entrar a la prensa, el lugar era apacible pero aun así no dejaba de ser triste. Todo esto era escabroso, como alguien podía pensar en asesinar a una mujer y a su hijo?

Abrace mas fuerte a Rose, si las cosas estaban así de mal, tal vez nosotros también necesitaríamos protección.

El auto se detuvo y entonces me prepare para salir, ella me siguió un poco mas tranquila. Cuando bajamos de la limosina seguí abrazándola hasta que estuvimos dentro, ahí estaban nuestros padres, Esme estaba roja por tanto llorar mientras mi padre conversaba con Sam.

Al vernos Esme se disculpo y fue hacia nosotros, me abrazo y beso en la mejilla y luego abrazo con fuerza a Rosalie, le extraño verla tan mal y nerviosa pero no pregunto nada.

—Alice ya esta aquí? —le pregunte a Esme.

—No... Ella aun no ha llegado —dijo en un tono extraño.

—Jasper? —pregunto Rosalie separándose de ella y tomando mi mano.

—Tampoco cielo —respondió ella acariciándole el rostro y observándola detenidamente.

Las mujeres eran muy suspicaces, Esme lo era aun más. Estaba contemplando a Rosalie de una manera un poco extraña así que tal vez la veía diferente, tal vez ella si estaba embarazada.

Sam paso a mi lado, saludándome solo con un gesto, luego mi padre llego.

—Hijo —me saludó con un abrazo fuerte —Linda... —se lamento al ver a Rosalie —estas bien?

Ella asintió limpiándose la nariz. El la beso en la mejilla y luego la abrazó, mi padre siempre había sentido mucha simpatía por Rosalie, era como otra hija para el, desde que apareció en casa con esos enormes ojos, esa sonrisa de ángel y sus rizos dorados, el jamás consiguió negarle nada, justo igual que yo.

—Vengan vamos dentro —nos insto a entrar al salón.

Rosalie me tomo mas fuerte de la mano, pegándose a mi, entonces la abracé y le bese la coronilla y volví a tomarla de la mano. Esa había sido mi prueba de fuego, no podía alejarme de ella, no quería...

**Rosalie PoV**

Apenas entramos al salón, mis ojos se posaron en el pequeño ataúd blanco, y no pude evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Era una crueldad, la muerte de un niño era lo más horrible de este mundo y yo...

Yo había hecho lo mismo con mi hijo...

Me sentía muy mal, una opresión en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar, quería irme, estaba apunto de pedirle a Emmett que me sacara de ahí cuando el dejo mi mano, me sentí mas sola que nunca. Lo vi alejarse de mi rápidamente, entonces Kate salto a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar y a gritar lo injusta que era la vida. Me quede muy quieta mientras observaba la escena.

Kate era buena, ella siempre lo había comprendido y también estuvo con el en los peores momentos. Era buena y sincera y lo más importante, ella no le hacía daño como yo. Lo vi abrazarla con tanto amor y ternura, que casi me desmorone ahí mismo, de no haber sido por Carlisle que me paso un brazo por los hombros, yo me hubiera desmayado ahí mismo.

Lo demás fue aun peor, Irina estaba destrozada y se desvaneció en varias ocasiones, por su parte Tanya no se aparto jamás del féretro de su madre, permaneció estoica y fuerte a su lado. La veía llorar de vez en cuando por los rincones, pero solo en breves momentos, Edward llego en poco tiempo acompañado de Alice.

Estuvimos todos juntos a excepción de Emmett que acompaño a Kate en todo momento, tras ellos estaba Garett, el novio de Kate que se había dedicado a cuidar de Irina.

Jasper apareció cuando estaban apunto de sepultarlos, igual que Eleazar Denali, el padre de Irina, Tanya y Kate. Con el estaba una hermosa y joven mujer que lo tomo de la mano en todo momento y se aparto de el para que pudiera consolar a sus hijas.

Sasha había estado casada con el por mas de 15 años, pero luego se habían divorciado y ella se quedo con sus hijas. Se rumoreo por mucho tiempo que Eleazar le había sido infiel con una joven cantante, pero luego Sasha apreció luciendo un embarazo de cinco meses, el escándalo había sido memorable, ya que llevaba mas de un año separada de su esposo, así que Vasili no había sido su hijo en realidad.

Jasper no dijo nada, solo me miro y me sonrió, acaricio mi cabello como lo hacia cuando éramos niños. Me pareció extraño volver a verlo, pero era él así que me lance a sus brazos inmediatamente, pidiéndole que me sostuviera, ya no podía soportar mas aquello.

Todo paso en un ambiente agobiante y doloroso, yo me mantuve abrazada a mi hermano, el siempre había sido mi único soporte, el que siempre estaba conmigo. "Siempre juntos" habíamos jurado después de la muerte de mama.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando fue la hora de sepultarlos, Irina volvió a tener un ataque de ansiedad y se desmayo de nuevo, escuche como Tanya y Kate, gritaban desgarradoramente, Carlisle fue a su lado para calmarlas un poco. A mi lado estaba Esme que abrazaba a una llorosa y apagada Alice, Jasper abrazo a nuestra tía igual que a mi, me beso en la cabeza mientras me tranquilizaba pasando su mano por mi espalda.

Me quede muy quieta entre sus brazos, sintiéndome mas tranquila, pero todo se fue cuando vi como Emmett abrazaba a Kate con fuerza, ella quería arrojarse a la tumba con su madre pero el la sostenía con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Sus gritos me ponían mal y esa imagen era muy dolorosa.

Yo no me lo merecía!

El era demasiado bueno para mí...

Cerré los ojos y me cubrí los oídos, Jasper me hablaba pero no lo escuchaba, yo solo podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe, entonces fue como si se hubieran apagado todas las luces del mundo, no había ningún sonido, ningún dolor, nada en absoluto...

Abrí los ojos dificultosamente, me dolía la cabeza, era un dolor extraño y sordo, como si me hubieran golpeado. Me sentía extraña, fuera de mi misma, entonces me moví, estaba sobre un diván y tenia una manta sobre mis pies, intente sentarme pero no me lo permitieron.

—No linda —me pidió Esme —no te levantes, puedes desmayarte de nuevo.

Me había desmayado?

Volví a recostarme y ella me puso una compresa fría en la frente, agradecí que lo hiciera, eso calmo un poco mi malestar.

—Que me paso?

—Te desmayaste —dijo moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación —seguro que otra vez estas comiendo mal.

Me reí ante su comentario, para mi tía hacer una dieta era sinónimo de comer mal, me reí de nuevo nunca había comido tanto como ahora, incluso comía chatarra con Nahuel.

—No es divertido Rosalie —sentenció caminando por la habitación —Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, ser modelo y tener un cuerpo de lujo no vale tu salud.

Observe de nuevo la habitación donde había despertado la primera vez, era mi habitación del hotel.

—Voy a pedirte un examen medico mientras estemos aquí, quiero acompañarte y saber que te esta pasando, no me gusta que estés tan pálida.

Ella tomo el teléfono, debía confiarle a alguien como me sentía, además, a quien mas iba a contarle que tal vez estaba esperando un bebe de Emmett.

—No estoy haciendo ninguna dieta —le dije sentándome —creo que estoy embarazada.

Esme me miro sorprendida, con la boca abierta, entonces se volvió hacia el teléfono y marco el numero.

—Querido? —si, estaba llamando a Carlisle, ella siempre lo llamaba en ese tipo de situaciones, el era su apoyo, como Emmett era el mío —Si, ya despertó —le dijo al poco tiempo —Am... Creo que primero necesitamos una cita en el hospital, necesita unos análisis exhaustivos —señalo ella —Claro que no exagero! —dijo colocando una mano en su cadera —dice que tal vez seremos abuelos, así que mas te vale que consigas esa cita!

Entonces colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia mi, me pareció cómica la forma en que trataba a su marido, pero el siempre volvía, la amaba demasiado y ella se lo merecía. Entonces sentí una punzada de dolor, porque Emmett no estaba conmigo ahí?

Aun seguía con Kate?

—Donde esta Emmett? —le pregunte algo temerosa de la respuesta.

—Aun sigue con las Denali, las cosas van a complicarse mucho para ellas.

Esme me explico muchas cosas que yo no sabia, como que Eleazar había cedido por completo sus acciones a sus hijas o que Sasha nunca revelo el nombre del padre de Vasili, cosas así. Me daban escalofríos cada vez que Esme se quedaba pensativa, entonces me sentía extraña y temerosa.

Después de un rato, llamaron a la puerta, Jasper entro luciendo algo extraño, pero a fin de cuentas, mi hermano nunca había sido normal.

Mi tía se emociono muchísimo al vernos juntos, tanto que no se resistió, nos abrazo y beso a ambos, me reí de la mueca de Jasper.

—Los quiero tanto nunca se olviden de eso. —dijo ella antes de irse.

Apenas la puerta se cerro, le sonreí a Jasper, me moví un poco para que pudiera sentarse a mi lado, el tomo el sitio gustosamente.

—Así que... —comenzó el mirándome fijo —... están juntos de nuevo, eh?

—Si —dije jugando distraída con mis dedos.

—Ross... —le cubrí la boca antes de que dijera algo.

—Jasper... —Iba a explicarle todo esto, pero el me cubrió la boca también.

—Rosalie —apartó su mano de mi boca e hice un gesto de disgusto cuando el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos —no quiero que te lastime y tener que asesinarlo, pero si vuelve a hacerte daño...

—Jasper, por dios! —Exclame alarmada, la situación ya era suficientemente preocupante como para que el me dijera que quería matar a Emmett.

—Te abandonó cuando juro frente a Dios que te amaría y te protegería por siempre.

Sus palabras me dolieron más que nada de lo que pudiera decir… yo había jurado exactamente lo mismo… y fui yo quien fallo.

—Yo lo engañe primero...

La frase salió de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo o considerarlo, no lo pensé… solo quería defenderlo. Nos miramos por unos segundos; fui yo la primera en esquivar sus ojos.

—No te creo ni una sola palabra, si lo justificas es peor.

Sonreí con pesar, el no iba a creerme… pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad… no estaba segura de estar preparada para que todos se enteraran.

—Jamás preguntaste porque me dejo —le dije yo intentando despertar su curiosidad.

—Porque es un cobarde! —respondió el con firmeza —porque mas iba a abandonarte después… después de que perdieras al bebe?

Las lágrimas aparecieron solas como solían hacerlo de un tiempo acá. Me abrazo al verme llorar, me reí de su gesto, era exactamente lo mismo que solía hacer papa cuando me veía llorando.

—No fue así Jasper —confesé entre sollozos —yo lo engañe.

Me aferre con fuerza a el, rogándole a dios para que no me juzgara…

—Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunte si estabas segura de que querías casarte con él? —su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero asentí.

—"Lo único que voy a desear el resto de mi vida es estar a su lado" —respondí exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho hace años por teléfono.

Nos sonreímos uno al otro.

—Como esperas que ahora te crea eso de que lo engañaste, más aun estando recién casados. —le sonreí limpiándome una lagrimas, el no iba a entenderlo.

—Cuando fuimos a Tampa —comencé sin pensarlo, solo hable —peleamos… yo me fui molesta… había unos chicos en el bar del hotel… y me fui con ellos como venganza, sabía que iba a dolerle saber que estaba con otro. Lo demás es historia y preferiría no revivirla. Tu hermanita no es tan buena después de todo —finalice mi corto relato.

—No te creo, es como cuando le decías a papá que tu habías comenzado la pelea, solo que ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de a quien estas protegiendo.

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, era imposible… el no iba a creerme por mas que intentara convencerlo, así que decidí dejarlo por la paz, tal vez era peor continuar, el podía molestarse un mas con Emmett.

—Sabes… Emmett y yo no estamos bien en estos momentos —moví mis dedos con nerviosismo.

—Ya decía yo… —lo silencié con esa mirada que el mismo me había enseñado.

—Pero no voy a alejarme de el… —sentencié antes de que pudiera decir algo mas —al menos no en este momento… —deje la opción abierta de todas formas, al vez el divorcio no era tan mala idea, pero primero debíamos solucionar lo del bebe —tal vez voy a tener un bebe y definitivamente quiero que el este conmigo esta vez.

Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, el me abrazo cálidamente mientras yo me recosté contra su hombro y comencé a quedarme dormida.

**Emmett PoV**

Mientras sostenía a Kate, escuche el murmullo tras de nosotros, solo logre verla desvanecerse entre los brazos de Jasper. Esme se acerco a ella y comenzó a hablarle, en segundos mi padre estaba a su lado, quise ir hacía ella, pero Kate solo esperaba verse libre para saltar a la tumba de su madre.

Jasper la levanto en sus brazos, acunándola contra su pecho, entonces me miro recriminándome con la mirada, eso iba a ponerse feo, aun tenia que decirle que habíamos regresado solo para volver a separarnos y que tal vez ella estaba así por mi culpa.

Terminaron de sepultarlos, Eleazar estuvo al lado de sus hijas, pero Kate no me dejo ir. Garett me miraba con resentimiento y supuse que sentía lo mismo que Rose, pero mi relación con Kate iba mas halla de los celos y una simple aventura, Kate era mi mejor amiga.

Estuve con ella hasta que todo termino, entonces yo quería irme, quería correr al lado de Rosalie.

—Solo un momento mas —me dijo Kate apretando mi mano con fuerza —solo quédate un momento más y te juro que te dejare ir con ella.

Me sonrió con pesar y yo la abrace fuerte.

La acompañe hasta su casa, pasando por en medio de los reporteros, Irina se negó a ir en el mismo auto que Carmen. Ella pensaba que la novia de su padre estaba feliz de lo que les había ocurrido a su madre y hermano, Tanya no le defendió pero tampoco le recrimino nada, mientras Eleazar permaneció en silencio, sin concederles la razón a sus hijas, pero tampoco les discutió nada.

—Esta bien —le dijo Kate a su padre besándolo en la mejilla —ve con ellas, nosotros iremos con Carmen.

Viajamos en la limosina con Carmen, me extraño no ver a Garrett por ninguna parte, me sentí culpable, pero no podía abandonar a Kate en esos momentos.

—Como esta tu esposa? —me pregunto Carmen con su marcado acento español.

—Espero que bien —le respondí con una sonrisa esperando que así fuera.

Hablamos poco, Carmen preguntaba cosas superficiales y en todo momento se dirigía a mi, aun así, no notaba ningún aire de agresividad contra Kate o viceversa. Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo baje y luego Kate tras de mi, me volví y le tendí la mano a Carmen.

—No querido —me dijo ella —yo no puedo entrar ahí. Katy —me extraño que la llamara así, muy pocas personas lo hacían —dile a tu padre que estaré bien y que voy a esperarlo en el hotel.

—Gracias Carmen —le dijo Kate sonriendo.

La hermosa española nos guiñó un ojo y nos sonrió, luego se fue de ahí.

Me quede parado en el pórtico y Kate me miro extrañada.

—Lo se —dijo asintiendo —ya es hora de que regreses con ella.

Dentro se escucharon los gritos de Irina, la mire, no estaba seguro si iba a estar bien.

—No van a morderme —me dijo sonriendo —al menos no mi padre ni Tanya, tal vez Irina lo haga... —suspiro y luego sonrió —será una batalla memorable.

Me reí de sus ocurrencias, entonces cuando iba a despedirme de ella, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso en los labios con dulzura. Me quede estático, esto no iba bien, Kate pensaba otra cosa y yo no... Yo no iba a poder quererla, no como ella quería.

—Kate...

—Shsh —me dijo ella soltándome —se que las cosas no son así, no soy tonta —intento aclarar su voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas —pero no pude evitarlo.


End file.
